


Damned If You Do Damned If You Don't

by TheUnpredictableMuse



Series: DIYDDIYD [1]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnpredictableMuse/pseuds/TheUnpredictableMuse
Summary: Reposted from ffn. I will no longer post P&P fics on ffn due to the recent theft. I apologize to any readers on ffn.A Pride and Prejudice fanfic with a brother insert into the Bennet Family and the consequences that carries.
Series: DIYDDIYD [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181585





	Damned If You Do Damned If You Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcomed. 
> 
> This is a finished story. All Concrit received will be applied to future fics.

Title: **Damned If You Do, Damned If You Don't**  
Category: Books » Pride and Prejudice  
Author: The Unpredictable Muse  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: General  
Published: 12-20-16, Updated: 12-21-17  
Chapters: 21, Words: 48,057

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Stranger Visits**

* * *

September 25, 1811

A lone lady stood in front of the window as servants moved around her. " Charles, why are you not telling Mrs. Abbot to place me across from Lousia? I can not tolerate Marina for another moment. Why must she stay with us?" Caroline's screeching failed to disturb the lady gazing out the window.

At four and twenty, Caroline Bingley's dowry afforded her the luxury of a respectable home should she become her own mistress at five twenty. Marine already enjoyed the freedom of five and twenty and chose to spend her time with her first cousins instead of a lady maid. Much like Caroline, Marina dared to skirt the line of propriety and impropriety. Marina occasionally stated a blunt thought, although her good breeding spared her the wrath of society majority of the time. Compared to Marina, Caroline's manner and dowry paled in comparison.

The weak backboned man that Charles was, he exited the drawing room. Caroline followed him in full fury. Marina Rowley turned away from the window and smiled at Louisa Hurst, the eldest of her first cousins. " This has changed nothing, Louisa. Why does she think I will somehow damage her brother's chances of a good marriage? Just because I won't be any different-"

" It is nothing personal, Marina. Mr. Darcy continues to elude her, and he does tend to converse more with you than her," Louisa returned the smile and continued to embroider the whole knit quilt destined for her bed. " Although he does not intend to offer to you, he does believe you a better mentor for Georgiana. And that infuriates Caroline even more,"

The ladies chuckling roused Mr. Hurst from his feigned nap. " Your sister will never reside in our home, My Love, regardless of her wealth," He nodded to Marina and sat upright. " Miss Marina, how do you find Hertfordshire?"

The brunette sighed. " Quiet. It worries me. The quiet neighborhoods are the ones that dig the most. London merely has the advantage of the marriage mart, a constantly evolving creature. It sings and woos to all, regardless of their fortunes and circumstances," She seated herself next to her sketch of the fireplace and empty wingback chair. Nearly finished, she contemplated signing the sketch and starting the next sketch.

The Hursts mulled over the true description of London. Even with the stench and crime, London seemed to collect its souls effortlessly. " And the Bennets? They are the principle family of Meryton?" Cyprian Hurst questioned closely. He looked after Charles Bingley like a big brother, amazed that the young man did not exceed his income of 5,000 pounds per annum.

The Bennets were the rumored beauties of Hertfordshire. Jane Bennet, the eldest, and Elizabeth Bennet, the second eldest, were the most respected of the five sisters. Longbourn would go to Simon Bennet, Mr. Bennet's only son and only child from his first marriage. Inheriting only 1,000 pounds each upon their mother's death, the Bennet girls expected a bleak future.

Charles Bingley could change their futures.

" Yes. Miss Jane, the beauty; Miss Elizabeth, the wit; Miss Catherine, the spirit; Miss Mary, the devout; and lastly Miss Lydia, the wild one," Marina spouted from memory. She signed the sketch and placed it with her other sketches. " Am I correct in stating that Charles knows about Jane Bennet?"

Mr. Hurst nodded.

Louisa stopped embroidering , first to accept the fact her brother would obsess over another 'angel'. She loathed the formed relationships that needed to be dropped out of propriety just because Charles changed his mind. Then she shook her head. Caroline stormed back in at that moment and Mr. Hurst hastily sought out Charles. He found the man in the study reviewing a letter with sincere focus. Lousia shook her head and sighed.

Caroline's grumbling could be heard until Mr. Hurst closed the door. " Thank you. For whatever reason, Caroline wants Marina to return to Derbyshire and I would oblige her. Except we both know Georgiana is too sensitive for Marina's character and sharp remarks, and Marina does sincerely wish to marry one day," He dropped the letter on the desk. " Do you suppose Caroline will let us have peace soon?"

Mr. Hurst shook his head. " Louisa expects she will be in high dudgeon for days and Marina will visit Meryton with Mrs. Chambers. It will not alleviate the tension at lunch and dinner," Charles learned to appreciate his sister's husband in more ways than one. The man stated what he could not at times.

" How soon will Marina go into Meryton?"

" Tomorrow. I know the look," Cyprian predicted. His second cousin Kenneth, a bow street runner, studied the Rowley's habits and taught Cyprian how to be more observant. Marina Rowley was anything but what a lady ought to be – meek, docile, obedient, and dependent. No Marina Rowley liked freedom and disliked taking guidance from anyone but her brother. She never showed fear. " Charles, your first cousin will do right. She needs to know that the right is balanced out by her own acts of relief,"

" Such as buying a bonnet or book? I wonder what Silas would say," Charles ran his hand through his dusty colored curls trimmed short. The brothers by marriage nodded toward the door. " You can tell Louisa that we are invited to a supper at Lucas Lodge, home of the Lucas family. The Bennets will be invited."

Repressing a groan, Cyprian bowed. " She will be pleased to know Caroline will have something else to harp about. And Miss Jane Bennet, will she be the next Angel?" Derision tainted his otherwise cooperative nature.

Not missing the derision, Charles shook his head. " The last Angel has run my heart over with a hackney carriage. I only accepted for Caroline and Marina," For once he was glad that Darcy stayed in Derbyshire. He couldn't handle Caroline's fussing over the man any more than Darcy could.

Cyprian walked away to set off a different storm.

October 16, 1811

Marina called upon the Lucas two days before the visit to Lucas Lodge to properly endear herself onto Lady Lucas. Caroline questioned Marina afterwards about the visit, the cousins on speaking terms with each other. Caroline's occasional night terrors ceased to wake Marina, allowing for their too similar characters to peacefully co-exist in the same house. Through their new 'bond' that would only last till the next argument arose, the ladies sorted through Marina's wardrobe to dress accordingly for the fashion backward and fashion stalled countryside.

Blue, while extremely pretty on Marina, was ill favored by the Ton. She favored blue, so they compromised. Caroline favored the blossom gown and Marina chose slate colored evening gloves. The odd color combination suited Marina's reddish brown hair and hazel eyes perfectly. Caroline's choice in color withstood debate. Puce, Caroline's favorite, horribly matched Caroline's pale skin and dark hair. The purplish pink, nonetheless, graced Lucas Lodge, Caroline's haughty manners equally offensive.

Sitting out dancing the entire evening, Marina nursed her tender ankle she sprained two weeks prior. Lady Lucas offered her condolences, which Marina brushed off with good humor. " I do not dance that often for the very reason that my ankles are not the strongest," She admitted quietly to her hostess. " I always had weak ankles since I was a child. It makes finding a husband far less easy, although this supper is hardly demanding I dance for exhibition,"

" I would not suggest it," Lady Lucas protested in the false belief she offended.

" I know, but I wanted to put your mind at ease, Lady Lucas. I am determined to enjoy this evening, even if I do not have the pleasure of dancing. Truth be told, dancing is simply a distraction. The real aim of dancing to hold private conversations with one's partner and to display one's superior physical health. I am adequately able to bear children and I can hold conversations without the need to dance to prove it," She sounded more cheerful the longer she talked, and the more she talked, the more she convinced the hostess to not worry.

Simon Bennet, Loftus Bennet's only son out of six children, listened to the private conversation guiltlessly. Rumors swirled around the wealthy and lovely Miss Rowley, and he just overheard what surely would make her unlikely to accept any dancing invitation. " Lady Lucas, Sir William Lucas sought your good opinion on Miss Maria's dance with Mr. Goulding," He bowed to Marina, Marina hastily moving to curtsy.

She winced as the weight pinched sore muscles. Lady Lucas helped her stand and curtsy. " Mr. Bennet, this is Miss Marina Rowley. Miss Rowley, this is Mr. Simon Bennet," The introduction lead into Lady Lucas helping Marina to sit back down before searching for her husband.

" Miss Rowley, forgive me. I did not mean to cause you pain," He seated himself next to her and watched Charlotte Lucas and Mr. Goulding dance a lively reel. " I have heard many good things of you,"

" I'm sure you did," She found herself watching Charles distant himself from the pretty ladies emotionally while dancing with every lady would who accept his hand. It was the quickest way to move from a broken heart. " I heard that Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst visited Longbourn before attending tonight. Was it them who gossiped so freely of me?" She teased.

Simon nodded to his sisters, all dancing at the moment. " I can not tell a lie, although I will choose to remain silent of who spoke of you," He wanted to see her hop and skip down the line with a merry smile transforming her passive contentment.

She kept glancing at him, unable to take her eyes off him. The strong jaw line and brown eyes spoke of strength, and the thickness of his dark brown hair added to his charm. " I understand that you are a man well-sought after. 2,000 per annum," Her eyes happily fixated Jane and Elizabeth Bennet in close conversation.

" 50,000 is quite the inducement for any suitor," Simon countered equally awkward.

Silence overcame them, comfortably drawing them into a sheltered cocoon until Emma Bennet's shrill and hoarse whisper snapped Marina out of her quiet space.

" Why should Jane not be the center of Mr. Bingley's attention? She is the most beautiful lady in Hertfordshire and is deserving of his fortune. 5,000 per annum,"

Simon watched Marina watch his mother from beneath her eyelashes. He wanted to close his mother's mouth and still her tongue but watching Marina's neutral visage twist subtly with polite disgust intrigued him.

" Mama!" Elizabeth scolded in an equally hoarse whisper.

Marina sipped her punch and half turned away from the mother-daughter pair.

" Well, Lizzy, if anyone is to make your fortune, it is Jane. Lydia is only 15,"

" Do not suggest it, Mama. It would be too much, and she would only embarrass us further," Miss Elizabeth declared, a glance toward the dancing couples. Both Simon and Marina discovered Jane with Charlotte and Maria Lucas on the opposite side of the grand room.

Simon barely touched her gloved arm. " Are they bothering you?"

" I have seen mothers who'd sell their daughters just to be thousands of pounds wealthier. I find little faith in the intentions, only the method. Your sister is right. Miss Lydia would already be shunned by all of London," She offered a brief, tense smile. Loud laughter, not the soft laughter emitting from Elizabeth after she abandoned her mother, radiated from Lydia Bennet as she and Kitty sat down for a short interlude.

He listened to the non-judgment in grateful surprise. " London society must find you intriguing, Miss Rowley. I can not place how it is that you intrigue me, but I am willing to learn it," The flecks of gold and green illuminated alternatively in the well lit room distracting him long enough to realize his stepmother's attentions now focused on him. His gradual distraction pulled Marina's attention to the source and her embarrassment.

Mrs. Bennet must already be fantasizing about the rise of her daughters in society by association to Marina. " Mr. Bennet, I do not know what London thinks of me. I had several seasons and no real suitor that carned my trust. My brother is much like you, and he has shielded me, but I believe that was more of a disservice than aide," To this Simon Bennet just nodded along.

" You care," Marina insisted before he could say a word. " Miss Jane danced all night and yet no one has shown her favor. Miss Elizabeth is very popular yet unattached. Your mother shows Miss Elizabeth less preference than the others. You promote her to counter your mother's efforts. You even encourage Miss Mary to exhibit. You keep this family respectable, Mr. Bennet, not your father,"

Simon blinked, accounting for each fact she pointed out. For every time Elizabeth danced, his stepmother loudly declared Jane superior to her, even Catherine and Lydia, the younger and more embarrassing sisters. No serious attachments presented themselves to Jane, even with the many equal matches in Hertfordshire for the Bennet girls. No one, not even his father, encouraged Mary to exhibit and present herself to others as a potential wife.

He hated that someone so unfamiliar with Hertfordshire could so easily see the faults in his family. " I had no idea how unsettling my family behaves," Her hand clutched the punch cup tighter. " Excuse me while I prevent further embarrassment," He didn't wait for an answer. A quick conversation with his mother that ended with Miss Elizabeth meeting Marina's gaze put Marina on her figurative heels. Suddenly Mrs. Bennet ceased screeching and Lydia sat the rest of the evening.

October 17, 1811

Resentment stewed in the Bennet household. Closed in the study together, Simon and Loftus debated how to reign Lydia in, eventually deciding that she needed removed from Emma Bennet nee Gardiner's influence. " You can be her guardian, Simon. You are her brother, and she does respond more respectfully to you," His father announced, waiting for him to respond, even if only non-verbally.

Simon clutched his hands behind his back and studied the various books in his father's small library. " You know that Mrs. Bennet will not allow you to simply remove Lydia from her clutches," His conversation with Miss Rowley kept rearing its ugly head like a ruined lady.

His father, almost identical in appearance, leaned forward. The look in his eye warned away any second thoughts Simon had about it. If Marina Rowley, a wealthy socialite of London could be bothered to attend a supper with a healing ankle, then his own sister could manage to somehow behave herself. " I will take the astute observations of Miss Rowley, Simon, since you place so much faith in her. She has really captured your notice," Simon looked away, unwilling to be drawn in to his father's witty insults.

He took a deep breath, only to be confronted by his stepmother. Stepping aside, he made to exit. " Simon, did you happen to converse with Mr. Bingley last night? What a universally charming young man," He massaged his brow and willed himself to tolerate the illiberal minded woman. " You should emulate him, and you might even convince Miss Rowley to marry you," He heard his father chuckling at his expense.

The idea of Marina Rowley becoming Marina Bennet stirred up thoughts of domestic felicity that he could not dismiss. Elizabeth did say that the lady's eyes followed him throughout the evening after he left her side, and she spoke well of everyone, although the occasional odd remark made people think she needed stronger male guidance. Elizabeth and Jane agreed she was just likely accustomed to never being told no. Lydia pouted about why someone should have so much wealth when she did not, while Mary said that she wished him the best of luck in the pursuit. At the time he pretended to not know her intention, but with his stepmother practically offering her congratulations, he saw why Mary hid in her world of rigid piety. It made her the least likely target for her mother's meddling.

Perhaps he should take Mary into his care instead of Lydia. Mary actually appreciated his attention and efforts.

" Simon?" He blinked, forgetting where he stood. He moved back another step to fully allow his stepmother to enter the study. " Should I invite the Miss Rowley to tea?"

" No," He cleared his throat. " Miss Rowley will not be bothered. We will not embarrass ourselves in front of her more than we already have. Lydia will be in my care. When is Mr. Collins arriving?"

" November. His patroness requires him in Hunsford until then," Loftus answered, confusing his wife. " Close the door on your way out and inform Lydia that her actions are not subject to your approval or dismissal. If she disobeys, then we will most certainly hear about it," His stepmother's confusion increased. Simon didn't linger near to witness what happened next.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Infatuation's Calling**

* * *

October 20, 1811

Whatever ill will and mistrust Emma placed in Simon, she gladly welcomed the news of her stepson calling upon Marina Rowley. She even walked him to the door. " Surely she has forgotten about Lucas Lodge. My nerves can not tolerate the displeasure of knowing that you allow 50,000 pounds to escape you," She tried to look faint and succeeded in only appearing constipated.

Jane and Elizabeth stood behind their mother waiting for the moment Mrs. Bennet vacated to the drawing room. " Mama, Simon does not need to woo Miss Rowley anymore than she wishes to be wooed. If she wished to be wooed, she would have danced," Elizabeth said directly, consequently upsetting her mother.

" What lady does not wish to be married?"

The absurdity of the idea aided Mrs. Bennet in maintaining a resemblance of propriety when in truth more than one lady in their acquaintance, such as Miss Mary King and Penelope Harrington refused to marry to maintain full control of their wealth. Harriet Harrington wished to marry, and her dowry of 8,000 pounds permitted her the ability to live comfortably on 400 per annum if she did not marry before the shelf age.

Jane put a hand on her mother's shoulder. " Mama, those who can keep their own house do not need to marry. Simon is only calling upon Miss Rowley to admire her. Compared to her cousin, she is the fairer," The lie easily convinced her mother.

" Jane," Elizabeth ventured. " Are you suggesting that Miss Bingley lacks beauty?" The short lived teasing quickly reverted to the subject of soreness within Longbourn. " Lydia will be happy to know that she will not need to keep to her room,"

Simon dictated to the entire family that Lydia would answer to him, and when Simon was not able to oversee her, she would be in the company of Elizabeth or Jane. She was not out and would not be out till the age of 18. Of course Lydia burst into tears and started demanding justice. She pleaded to her mother, who cried with her, and then her father who told her to stop embarrassing the family. Since a days ago, Lydia refused to be in the same room as him. Out of spite, he spent the entire first day in the house moving from various room to various room to draw her out of her spiteful mood.

He needed relief so to please everyone but Lydia, he announced he would call upon Miss Rowley, the source of her no longer being out. " I did not punish her at the supper, Lizzy," He grabbed his top hat from the coat rack. " I merely reduced the likelihood of Lydia's reputation being ruined. She can not be out, mother," He looked his stepmother directly in the eye.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Emma Bennet started to cry again. She kept murmuring Lydia's name over and over until Jane promised her it would end well. Elizabeth settled in the drawing room with needlepoint to entertain the distraught woman. Mary and Kitty's entrance added to the silence while Jane tended both the sullen Lydia their distressed mother with idle conversation.

A lot played on Simon's mind as he traveled the three miles by carriage. One could not blame him for pressuring his father into controlling Lydia, although his mother certainly considered him an enemy for daring to control his sister's inappropriate behavior. The talk with Miss Rowley enlightened him. A complete stranger noticed the way he acted, the way his entire family acted. She did not condemn them and complimented him. How could he refuse his interest in understanding her better while harboring an infatuation he wanted no one to be aware?

Naturally Elizabeth approved and Jane disapproved, each for their own reasons. To withdraw one's child being 'out' signified a scandal or hinted at an impropriety that took place. Jane hardly wanted Lydia to suffer at home while the others were able to enjoy a ball or assembly. Elizabeth complimented him on his backbone and shared something even more interesting – that the Bingleys wealth was not the only connection to be exploited. The Rowleys were connected to the Darcys and the Darcys were one of the 400 most wealthy families all of England.

50,000 pounds could do a great deal for ones estate. He could purchase acrage enough to earn at least 1,000 per annum, if he even secured that much wealth.

Using the dowry for purchasing land did not set well with Simon. It violated his sense of fair treatment of women, and after witnessing his parents poor marriage, he wanted his wife's respect and adoration. He did not want her nerves as a companion, not even in humor deflecting an awful truth.

Charles Bingley welcomed him to the study first, questioning him about his motives and his youngest sister's sudden removal from society. He conjured up a half-truth that minimally embarrassed his family while avoiding the full embarrassment that would have otherwise ruined them. " I wish you luck in persuading my cousin to dance at the Netherfield Ball,"

" She has an injured ankle, Mr. Bingley. I would no more expect her to dance than my mother to become more subdued," Simon studied his counterpart and decided the young man did not fit into Hertfordshire. He was too worldly, too soft. " I believe she could help me better guide Lydia, which is why I require her good opinion,"

" She certainly has opinions," Mr. Bingley agreed showing Simon to the music room where Marina played on the pianoforte. Simon guessed it to be an original composition at the experimental parts played over and over with little changes. " Marina, Mr. Bennet is here to call upon you,"

The woman turned around and smiled at both of them. " Mr. Bennet, do approach. I am simply fine tuning a piece I've been working on for over a year. I was going to exhibit at the Netherfield ball," She made a note on parchment and used a cane to stand. Charles motioned her to stay seated as Simon admired her tenacity to propriety.

" It is a beautiful piece," Longbourn lacked amusement. " I would have your brother ensure that another composer does not claim credit for it,"

" I intend to. Silas and I are both intending for the income to be added to an estate trust, so that only I would have access to it. How may I help you today, Mr. Bennet? Miss Lydia has not run off with a soldier yet, has she? If so, I would recommend immediately circulating rumors of her running off to Gretna Green or another border village or town. It would best protect your family,"

" She is in my care now, Miss Marina, which is why I am here. You are a lady of great standing and have been granted a superior education. I am not asking you to be a governess, but you could help me find a governess for her-"

" Mr. Bennet, I know no one to recommend," She wondered if this was the sole reason for his visit. " Miss Chambers is of course my trusted Lady Maid. Until she marries, in which case I would keep her on as housekeeper. She is a formidable woman in her own right, and I trust her,"

He nodded, amazed by the way her eye color shifted. The confidence she displayed astounded him. " I must say that you are a surprise within a surprise, Miss Marina. When I first met you, I hoped for a dance. I still hold out hope for a dance," Charles dutifully read a book in the corner, quite content to stay out of the loaded conversation.

A blush colored her cheeks. " I sincerely hope that my ankle is heeled by Netherfield ball, but perhaps you would be extended an invitation by my cousin and we could remedy the insult,"

" I don't call it an insult, but a missed opportunity,"

" To a missed opportunity," Marina echoed, casting a long glance toward Charles, who only shook his head. " As for Lydia's manners, I can not improve them without being your wife. To act as a governess would lower me in standing I am not yet ready to sacrifice,"

" I understand," He allowed himself to breathe, the small possibility that she permitted him the hope leaving him speechless. The resuming of music eased the awkwardness and transitioned into what he wanted to say first. " Thank you,"

She just nodded. " I will speak to Miss Chambers and see if she knows of a suitable governess," They spoke for another half hour over coffee and tea before Simon excused himself.

Charles closed his book. " He admires you, and values your good opinion," The door to the music room was closed, giving them the privacy they needed. " If he offers, I would not refuse," His ready smile turned genuine as he opened his book again.

" Charles, if Mr. Bennet were to use my full 50,000 pounds to purchase a fine house and acreage, he would collect about 1,500 pounds per annum. Mr. Robinson is expected to earn less than Mr. Bennet and far too shy. Mr. Goulding values the connections more than he values me. Is it wrong for me to choose Mr. Bennet simply because I want a man who I can esteem?"

" I am quite recovered, Marina, from my broken heart. I should have made an offer to her before the season ended, but it is my fault."

" No, Caroline is partly to blame," Marina used the cane to limp across the music room. She winced as the weight shifted on and off her ankle repeatedly. " I believe she had a talk with the lady which caused her to turn your attentions away,"

Watching Marina fall onto the settee, Charles started to put the events together. " Is 4,000 pounds too little a dowry?"

" By no means is it too little. No dowry is too little, and 4,000 pounds is not miniscule by most means. Even if you were to put 1,000 per annum away while leasing a home like this for the rest of your life, you could accrue a respectable dowry for any daughters that might be born. Caroline wanted you to marry Georgiana but my brother earned her affections first. Miss Stone and Miss Gray rejected you because you were not a peer. Caroline reaches,"

" But you do not?"

" I acknowledge that wealth is necessary to be happy, but excessive wealth grants nothing more than a cushion between poverty and wealth when the economy suffers. I would be very happy with Mr. Bennet should he offer. I can not say that Silas would approve of him but Silas earns only 2,000 more per annum than Mr. Bennet would should he inherit Longbourn and not use my dowry to purchase additional estates,"

The cousins fell silent. Charles placed a kiss to Marina's forehead and returned to the library to go over the ledger with his steward. Caroline joined Marina in the music room, eventually by Louisa. The sisters started to tease Marina about her infatuation. Marina ignored them knowing that Charles would soon put Caroline in her own place, and if Louisa was involved, both ladies would be punished appropriately.

" Mr. Goulding never made you blush as much as Mr. Bennet. Are you able to survive on 2,000 per annum once he inherits?" Charles returned by now and remained suspiciously silent, having experienced on surviving with only 300 per annum before he inherited 100,000.

" I do not know what you mean," Seating herself at the card table, Marina realized she desired to know Mr. Simon Bennet better. " You are simply envious, Caroline,"

Mr. Darcy's appearance silenced the entire room. Charles closely observed his sister clamor over herself to curtsy. Marina remained seated, keeping her cane close by. Mr. Darcy strolled across the room, bowed to the ladies, and handed over a letter to Marina. " I am pleased to see you well, Miss Rowley. No need to curtsy, as your ankle is clearly hurt," He nodded to Caroline and then turned to Charles. " I am ahead of Mr. Barnard Colborne, who is a day behind."

" Mr. Colborne of the Colbornes of Lindsey?" Marina inquired most carefully. " The Colbornes that are nearly as wealthy as yourself?"

Mr. Darcy nodded.

" Caroline, he must be visiting to offer to you. No man of that character would be willing to offer to me, the daughter of a gambler who sold half of our family's wealth just to cover his bad debts?"

" Why not?" Caroline challenged bitterly. Her eyes never left Marina, the competitive edge coming alive once more. " You are an attractive lady with a sizable dowry. Why should he not take an interest, even if your father is responsible for the family's loss of wealth?"

Charles cleared his throat. Louisa started to apologize for Caroline to Mr. Darcy, completely ignoring Marina within the apology. Grabbing her cane, Marina Rowley exited the room without an excuse, and Mr. Darcy agreed with Charles. Something needed to be done about Caroline Bingley before she insulted the wrong person.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Daring The Storm**

* * *

**October 21, 1811**

**They were shut away in the library, against Marina's wishes. She watched him walk back and forth brimming with confidence. For a man who never set eyes on her before today, he truly set the standard for male ridiculousness. " You are just as beautiful as I was informed," Mr. Colborne declared. Silas's permission reluctantly given lingered in the back of their minds as a reminder of who they both answered to.**

**He put most of his weight on his left leg, she noticed. Though the pantaloons and polished high boots started off the good impression, a bourbon stain on the white muslin shirt tarnished his otherwise perfect portrait. She should be stumbling over herself to obtain his good opinion. The meticulously tied neck cloth and black waist coat covered by a dark brown tail coat displayed great attention to detail. Yet he neglected the proper introduction, barely acknowledged her cousin and his peer, Mr. Darcy.**

**" Mr. Colborne, would you wish to sit?" How did he gain a limp? Why did he not actually look her in the eye?**

**He finally stopped pacing. " No. I prefer to stand. Mr. Rowley informed me you desired to travel, and that you have yet to experience Scotland," Her brow rose, and she desired he make his exit already. As my wife you could freely travel from Bath to London to Scotland, at no inconvenience to me,"**

**Folding her hands, she continued to listen in disbelief. His presumptuous behavior absolutely stunned her. " As your wife, Mr. Colborne-"**

**" Barnard," He corrected her.**

**She blinked. " Mr. Colborne, you have connections and wealth enough. What you do not have is any respect to my answer or consideration for my connections. You disregard Mr. Darcy, and you only acknowledged Mr. Bingley to gain a private audience with me," She rose to her feet. " The answer is no, Mr. Colborne,"**

**His eyes narrowed, and the shift from jubilant and upbeat to aggression appeared in a snap. " You know not what you refuse. I am the second cousin of Duke-"**

**She clapped loudly.**

**" Do not dismiss me so swiftly, Miss Rowley. You will likely never receive a man of my connections and title again," He made to grab her arm and pulled back his hand at the opening of the door. Mr. Darcy quickly apologized for the interference, catching Marina's cold stare and interpreting it correctly.**

**Marina squared her shoulders. " You have my answer, Mr. Colborne. You should change your shirt. You spilled your bourbon," She announced in Caroline-like manner, using Mr. Darcy's offered hand to escape the library.**

**Mr. Darcy and Mr. Colborne exchanged glances, the former following Marina back to the drawing room and pianoforte. The latter left Netherfield in temporary defeat, not yet ready to relinquish his prize.**

**" Miss Marina, was that what I believed it to be?" Mr. Darcy asked as Marina chose sheet music to distract herself. She nodded. " And you will not see him again?" She nodded, now taking a deep breath.**

**Caroline began to speak about the Bennets and informed Mr. Darcy of their many faults. " Though Marina is quite fond of Mr. Bennet, are you not, cousin?" Charles and Mr. Hurst returned from hunting, their voices heard from the hall.**

**" Mr. Bennet appreciates my answers, Caroline. He listened," She glanced up at Darcy, who stayed at the pianoforte in a protective manner. " Should the second cousin to a Duke offer to you, you are free to accept him," The icy politeness changed the conversation to a more altered intention.**

**Mr. Darcy did not miss the loss of affection, making polite inquiries about the Bennets to fill the uncomfortable silence. At the joining of Charles and Mr. Hurst, Louisa removed herself from the self-imposed absence to learn of the newest ripple in the headstrong Marina Rowley's life. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst bothered Marina to play until Caroline complained of a headache.**

**October 23 – 25, 1811**

**Hertfordshire adored the fledgling infatuation between Simon Bennet and Marina Rowley. Hertfordshire learned of it from Emma Bennet, and Mr. Bingley informed Simon of it when Simon called upon Marina after a particularly eventful walk to Meryton with Lydia. Fitzwilliam Darcy already ordered a Bow Street Runner to look into Simon Bennet and waited for the report. So far the background information gathered on the Bennets revealed a family of landed gentry dating back three generations. The entail resulted after Loftus Bennet's father did not desire the estate to go to any male outside the bloodline. Simon's birth pleased the old man before he passed, and Loftus's second wife severely harmed the family's social standing in general. Other than what Hertfordshire already knew, all information on William Collins, the cousin and closest relative by blood to Loftus Bennet was available from his aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourg.**

**Simon Bennet and Marina Rowley were evenly matched in wealth. Each genuinely desired to see the other. They reviewed Miss Chamber's recommendations on a governess and then turned their shared displeasure toward Mr. Colborne's cockiness. " I must say, Miss Marina, I am surprised you did not utilize the cane," She laughed, catching everyone off guard. " If I could only hear you laugh more often,"**

**" The cane is for walking, not beating," She finally answered him. " And I have a feeling that he will offer again,"**

**" I would hope not. You are clearly a lady who knows what man will please you. This Mr. Colborne does not meet your expectations," Simon couldn't take his eyes off her, and she couldn't look away, even as Caroline and Louisa shared rapid whispers. " I ask what man would please you,"**

**She studied her hands closely. " Mr. Bennet, might I be honest?"**

**" I encourage it," His heart pounded rapidly.**

**" I worry for Lydia. And I might have a solution for you. There is a respectable gentleman by the name of Bartlett Boording. Mr. Boording is a wealthy widow with no children. He desires a wife, a companion, to the end of his days. Lydia is young, pretty, and in need of a husband who can control her wilder nature. My brother could write a letter-"**

**Simon caught Darcy staring him down.**

**"- and it would end your responsibility for Lydia. The Bennets will be protected, and you will be able to bear the name without shame. At least allow me to help you in this regard. The worst that could happen is that Mr. Boording does not accept Lydia,"**

**He gripped his hands together, wanting to wrap her in his arms and hold her there forever. " I would be very pleased if you were to have such a letter written, but it is not your responsibility. It never was,"**

**" I know," She whispered, almost mouthed. " Might I call upon your sisters tomorrow, and the day after? I realized that my ankle has restricted me, and it has been a severe disservice to their kindness they showed at Lucas Lodge."**

**Fitzwilliam walked toward Charles, standing close enough to talk without interfering in everyone else's amusement. " Mr. Colborne does not compare to Mr. Bennet, Charles. How many more visits before he offers?" He already approved of the man – the use of humor to deflect and address an awkward situation. It was a gift he did not possess and certainly would have smoothed many misunderstandings.**

**The men smirked as they observed the couple to lean toward each other, engaging in a lively conversation centered around Mr. Bennet's sisters. " It reminds me of Georgiana with Silas," Charles stated seriously. " Playful, comfortable, and serious at the same time. When will I find a lady like she is to him – a lady like that for me? Or for yourself, Darcy?"**

**" Soon, perhaps," Darcy said non-committedly thoroughly enjoying the rare sight of a relaxed, unguarded Marina Rowley. Simon Bennet didn't even notice the two men studying him, nor would he know what the Bow Street Runners revealed about his family.**

**Caroline and Louisa started to discuss the wedding dress pattern that would most favor Marina's fair form. Charles reminded them that she refused Mr. Colborne's offer and no other man offered to Marina. That ended the conversation effectively, until Louisa demanded when he'd marry. " You did promise to marry, Charles," Caroline reached for tea. " Father counted on this family owning an estate and you to produce an heir,"**

**Marina smirked as the tables turned, and Caroline began to list the names of the ladies most suitable for a wife.**

**The following morning Marina arrived at Longbourn refreshed and guarded. Mrs. Bennet greeted her with less energy than expected of the infamous woman. Lydia glowered at Marina from the corner of the drawing room while horridly stitching a boring pattern into a plain hankerchief. Mary immediately directed Marina to the pianoforte, forgetting her shyness and shocking all. " Miss Marina, is it not a handsome pianoforte? Papa bought it only last week," She ran her fingertips over the top of the keys reverently.**

**Marina shared the suppressed excitement. " It is lovely, Miss Mary. Are you ready to make it sing?" She motioned for Mary to first take seat as Jane and Elizabeth entered the drawing room. Catherine skipped into the room, stopping at the sight of Mary and Marina gleefully turning over sheets of music.**

**Everyone could not take their eyes off the oddly matched pair. Catherine moved closer for further inspection. Mary's fingers skillfully glided across the keys. Mary closed her eyes, allowing her fingers to dance. Jane and Elizabeth listened with joy at the success of Mary's endless hours of practice. Marina placed her fingers on the keys and joined in. Simon walked in to the end of the duet.**

**" Could you play a Scottish Aire?" Simon asked, starting Marina.**

**Jane and Elizabeth traded mischievious, all knowing glances. Mrs. Bennet grimaced. " I will, on one condition," Marina bargained. " That you aid Miss Catherine is pouring tea for everyone. My hand cramped and Miss Catherine desires to show me her drawings. A short rest benefits us all," Marina lied.**

**Simon didn't even hesitate to comply.**

**" I was out for my walk. Turn of the season is quite beautiful. Much like present company," She blushed and looked down, definitely fearing that her heart ran off without her express permission. " Did I say something wrong?" Her silence alarmed him, compared to her previous openness at Netherfield.**

**She allowed herself to accept that she was falling for him. Fast. " No. Your sisters are very lucky to have you. One day they might even marry someone just as honorable," Mrs. Bennet opened her mouth, only to be nudged by Jane.**

**" I would pray that they do. I have hopes to see them all happy with families of their own," He acknowledged the weighty focus with considerable humor. " Would you honor us all with another performance, Miss Rowley?"**

**Marina turned to Catherine. " After Miss Catherine shows me her drawings and Mary has refreshed herself with tea," She promised the expectant young man. Relying on the cane, she dropped onto the settee. Mary continued to play for them until Catherine exhausted her portfolio and Mrs. Bennet helped serve tea to everyone. Idle conversations about fashions of London arose until Mary strongly hinted she desired Marina's assistance. A full half hour held Simon captive.**

**" Mama, may we call upon Miss Rowley at Netherfield? Jane and Lizzy could come with us," Mary asked. Simon glanced in Lydia's direction. " Lydia, would you wish to-"**

**" No. Simon promised to take me to Meryton to visit Aunt Phillips,"**

**Marina turned to Simon. " I would not object if Miss Lydia were to accompany her sisters. All the Bennets are welcome to call upon me," She said loud enough that Mrs. Bennet could not pretend to not hear it. " But as I understand, Aunts are precious,"**

**" Aunt Phillips and I play cards," Lydia replied quickly. " Do you play cards, Miss Rowley?"**

**" At times. I find games to be relieving," She admitted. " They provide us with an escape from the hard reality,"**

**Mr. Bennet cleared his throat and lowered his paper. " Your cousins must provide you great relief," Not only did his sharp humor insult her, she was amazed he even dared to use it against her.**

**" You mistake me, Mr. Bennet. I have 50,000 pounds to draw upon, but I am much what your wife would call an 'improper lady'. I occasionally suffer society's wrath for not marrying and allowing a man to control my family's inheritance," Simon flinched, wishing he could reassure her that he only wanted to protect her. She didn't flinch under Loftus Bennet's pensive gaze or Mrs. Bennet's ever critical glare. " So you see, Lydia, not matter how large my fortune is and how little yours will be, I am just as vulnerable as you are. To trust the man I will love is most important to me, and until society stops fortune hunting me, the hard reality will always exist." She inhaled deeply.**

**" My sympathies, Miss Rowley," Mr. Bennet said before returning to reading.**

**Seeing her visit marred, Marina turned to Mary. " I do not wish to inopportune you any more, Mary. I will gladly welcome all who come to visit me," She rose to her feet, Simon handing her the cane. She gripped it familiarly and reached for her spencer coat and gloves. Jane placed the bonnet on her head while Elizabeth put on the jacket. Marina found herself wishing she said nothing at all, because contrary to her intended relief, Lydia appeared more miserable than before.**

**Jane and Elizabeth retreated to their bedroom while Simon vacated to the wild garden to think more. It seemed that there was more to Marina Rowley than met the eye. He resolved to call upon Mr. Darcy and determine how to best approach the sensitive issue of courting a lady who wanted to be courted but didn't know how to trust. His father stopped him at the door and offered the one wise piece of advice that silenced all doubts about his affections. " It is not whether the lady will accept your affections but whether she accepts your hand. Your hand is more than a hand, Simon. It is your words, your faith, your loyalty. Affections are temporary, your hand is not," Simon just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.**

**Mr. Darcy surprised Mr. Bennet before he could escort Lydia to Meryton, postponing the visit. They retreated to the lane for a walk. " I apologize for Miss Rowley's behavior, Mr. Bennet. Sometimes her tongue bests her,"**

**" I was not offended," Simon answered. " I only wish I could assure her that I am not offended,"**

**" She is fond of you,"**

**" That does seem to be the consensus among my sisters. They are visiting her now, I understand," Simon clasped his hands behind his back. The gravel beneath his boots offered suitable distraction from his nerves and scrambled thoughts. " What do you seek, Mr. Darcy?"**

**Fitzwilliam tried to understand the hesitation in Mr. Bennet's openness. He genuinely believed Simon Bennet the true defender of the Bennet sisters. Loftus Bennet hid away in his study too often and preferred to have others carry out his work. " Do you intend to offer to her?"**

**" Yes,"**

**" Silas Rowley resides in Derbyshire at Combe Estate. Call upon him," Fitzwilliam left him alone on the lane and returned to his horse, readied by the stable hand.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hearts and Society**

* * *

October 28, 1811

Simon arrived at Combe Estate a day earlier than planned. He departed Longbourn on the 26th, and took the Stage Coach to Derbyshire. He currently traveled by horseback to and from the Inn at Ashbourne. His stay in Derbyshire would last as long as business required. He aimed to gain her brother's approval and permission before offering to the oddly intriguing lady. Mr. Darcy's description Silas Rowley as a man of business outside the home and a man of pleasure within the home offered little for Simon to make a decision upon. The housekeeper announced him to the near silent drawing room.

A young woman no older than six and twenty curtsied and excused herself. Simon approached the man standing in front of the fireplace nursing down tea in one hand while reading a letter in the other. " I was wondering when you would make yourself known to me, Mr. Bennet. Mr. Darcy's report on yourself and family has been most enlightening,"

" Mr. Darcy has been instrumental in warding off Mr. Colborne as well," Simon shared, seeing the same smile that Marina would occasionally reveal whenever he said something fitting to a circumstance or conversation. Brother and sister shared the same smile and generally good health. " Mrs. Silas Rowley is a lovely woman. It is a wonder Mr. Darcy allowed her to marry at all given that she is his little sister,"

" Georgie is a lovely lady, Mr. Bennet. Her mind is a deep well of obedient passion and obliging manners. My sister, on the other hand, is a lady who flaunts her wealth, speaks her mind, and confuses the many would-be suitors." Silas said in excessive, overflowing mirth. " That doesn't bother you in the least,"

Considering his stepmother's exuberance and his sister's various ridiculous behaviors, Simon long believed a dutifully obedient and silent woman like Jane, the Harringtons, and even the Lucas daughters to be entirely too dull. He needed someone that would keep him on his toes, someone that he could reasonably respect while wholly admire as a lady. That someone may be Miss Marina Rowley, and until Mr. Rowley refused him, he considered his pursuit of her to be entirely acceptable. " Did the report detail my sister's behavior?" He answered equally seriously.

" Fair enough, Mr. Bennet. But a man like you should desire a respectable wife,"

" Miss Marina Rowley is entirely respectable," Simon walked around the drawing room admiring the pianoforte in the corner. Another door lead to the music room where a harpsicord rested on a stand and a full seating arrangement allowed for a large party to relax while being entertained. " Keeps her manners in public, expresses her opinions in whispers, and leaves no doubt to her good breeding. She disowns her wealth and searches for a person's true character and usually finds it,"

" Is that so?" Silas turned to face the young man, attempting to size him up properly. " What has she determined of your family?"

Simon forfeited all leisurely comfort. " They need mild reformation, and she is willing to assist in the effort. Even recommended a governess for my sister, Lydia." He studied the fire, admiring its freedom. No restraints, all of the decisions entirely its own, occasionally pushed on by others to do as others pleased. All in all, fire, unlike people could do as it pleased.

" Then I would trust her judgment, but it sounds as you already do," Silas put his letter on the writing desk and put the paperweight on it to keep it from drifting off. " Are you here for the same mission Mr. Colborne assigned himself or a different one?" He admired the strong nerve of the young man, wondering if that is what attracted Marina.

They locked stares, each willing to hold their proverbial ground.

Marina Rowley's brother was taller than him by a half foot, dressed well but not overstated, and displayed excellent manners. " I am here to gain your approval," Simon confirmed. " You should know that a man like Mr. Colborne is to be worried about. Accustomed to having his own way, he doesn't take well to being told no. Being told his connections are worthless without the proof of wealth wounds a man's pride," He remembered his own run-in with a man like that. He also remembered that Marina asked him to keep it a sworn secret that Mr. Colborne offered to her.

" My sister tells me that you are the man who has intrigued her heart," Silas said, seeing the change in Simon Bennet's posture. " Mr. Colborne sought her hand and attempted to force her hand. You have come to her rescue. She is willing to give up her freedom for you,"

" Is that the only reason she professed love?" Simon did not wish to marry a lady only because he spared her reputation.

The other man laughed a deep, rich laughter. " No. She admires you. Would you wish to read the letter? Georgie only took one look at it and asked when the banns would be read," Simon fidgeted and yet held full eye contact. " Are you nervous, Mr. Bennet?" Silas held out the letter to Simon, waiting for him to take it.

" Are you asking because Mr. Colborne was so confident or because you want to know if I truly care about Miss Marina?" The men shared a moment of silence more. " I would sooner live a solitary life than see a man like Mr. Colborne dampen the fire within your sister, Mr. Rowley. I am more than willing to see her happy, be it with me or another who captures her heart,"

Silas held out his hand. Simon extended his own. " There's coffee in the library. I have my best hunting bitch prepared to hunt tomorrow. You are welcome to join me on the hunt, Mr. Bennet," Simon nodded, allowing himself to breathe.

They retreated to the library to talk of the hunt and what the future held for Mr. Colborne if he did not respect propriety and the answer of no. Georgiana broke their exclusion by inviting Mr. Bennet to dine with them. Simon accepted, thoroughly pleased he could avail himself to the one man Marina considered all-important. Georgiana's ability to keep both men on topic displayed that her obliging manners and obedient passion worked in cohesion. " My brother is quite determined when he wishes to be. He is particularly protective of Mr. Bingley. Miss Bingley has recently wrote me to tell that Mr. Colborne has been courting her good opinion and that Mr. Bingley approves of it,"

" Mr. Bingley is a good man. It is the duty of a brother to see to the well being of their sisters," Simon said in between bites of duck. " I may not believe Mr. Colborne a good match for my sisters, but Miss Bingley is the sort of lady that prefers that type of gentleman,"

" What type of gentleman is Mr. Colborne, Mr. Bennet?" Georgiana inquired delicately.

Simon and Silas traded weary looks. " The type of gentleman who should not marry, Mrs. Rowley," He answered simply.

" You mean the type of gentleman who leaves bruises on delicate skin," She countered quickly, Silas covering her hand with his. " I have heard of his type before, Silas. They are never one to be humored. How does the Ton not see otherwise? Surely a man of this-"

" A man like this would only harm his wife, Georgie," Silas said softly.

" Marina would never submit to a man like that," She said what both men already knew very well. " Marina only does what Marina desires,"

Simon just smiled. " What is a lady without her ability to strike the fear of God into the hearts of their husbands? Not a lady worth pursuing," He raised his cup to Georgiana and Silas. Silas smirked, even as Georgie kicked him underneath the table. " To the ladies that make the pursuit worthy and the reward heavenly divine,"

" To a life of marital bliss, and all its challenges," Silas seconded, Georgiana's fingers entwined in his own.

November 2, 1811

Netherfield hosted a supper party at the request of Caroline Bingley and Marina Rowley. They invited the closest neighbors and managed to gather not only the Bennets and Lucas, but also the Gouldings, Robinsons, and Harringtons. The recent failed marriage offer did not prevent Mr. Bingley extending the invitation to Mr. Colborne.

On the dreaded appearance of Mr. Colborne, Caroline teased Marina endlessly about earning a suitor. " It is not every day that a lady draws two suitors," She whispered to Marina as the Bennets approached from the corridor.

" Mr. Bennet is not courting me," Marina whispered defensively, thankful for the background music to drown out their arguing.

Caroline smirked. " I see otherwise," She kept glancing over her shoulder, a want to escape the company she invited personally or by letter.

" Caroline-"

" Miss Bingley! Miss Rowley, we are so pleased to receive the invitation," Mrs. Bennet's exuberance practically forced Caroline to retreat toward the pianoforte in the music room adjacent to the ballroom, abandoning her duties as hostess to Marina. " Simon has said that you promised him a dance," The suggestive reply finally notched up Marina's nerves. Simon following his father and mother paralyzed any smart reply.

Simon Bennet nodded, and Marina relaxed. She genuinely smiled. " You found me out, Mrs. Bennet. I only extended the invitation to redeem myself. I am genuinely relieved to see all the respectable members are present," Mrs. Bennet took her husband's arm and the married couple entered the ballroom first. Jane and Elizabeth hovered at the entrance. " Mr. Bingley is still withdrawn, Miss Marina?" Jane asked.

" Charles is still heartsick for another young lady," Marina insisted cordially. " Although, if I were to hazard a prediction, his heart will mend. He is intending to purchase land," Purchasing land meant marriage, and marriage meant finding a wife.

" In Hertfordshire?" Jane asked.

" I believe he is looking anywhere that is selling," Marina cocked her head at Elizabeth's continued hard stare. What had she done to offend the lady? " At the moment, he is not considering Kent or Derbyshire,"

Elizabeth offered her arm to Marina. Jane cast her gaze down. " I am more than able to appreciate his liberal approach. And the elusive Mr. Darcy?" She teased, knowing full well that Mr. Darcy did not intend to offer to Marina. They only confided in each other due to being raised in each other's constant company as children. All of Hertfordshire hoped Mr. Darcy would turn his eye toward one of their own.

" He owns half of Derbyshire," Marina said before urging them into the ballroom. " He is the taller gentleman with my cousin and Mr. Hurst," Not having laid eyes on Mr. Darcy before, Elizabeth and Jane concealed their immense appreciation of his visage and well maintained figure.

Simon returned to the ladies after seeing Mary and Catherine properly in the company of the Harrington sisters. " Miss Marina, you appear well," He offered her a cup of punch, which she accepted. Jane and Elizabeth conveniently allowed the pair to speak privately. Once left alone amongst neighbors, the pair shared a comfortable awkwardness.

" I do actually have weak ankles," She repeated herself for the sake of covering up the silence.

" Should I withdraw hope of dancing?" Simon asked in a lowered voice, his eyes everywhere but his current companion.

Marina observed Charles introducing Mr. Darcy to Jane and Elizabeth. " No. I do dance occasionally," She clutched his her hands around the cup, finding comfort in the fact that they could respectably converse without an escort. " I just try to refrain from spraining my ankle. Young ladies take so much for granted,"

" Such as dancing and appearing amiable? A lady who can not dance is not so respected by the ton," Simon agreed, now seeing her behavior at Lucas lodge as nothing more than neutral. His mother insisted her rudeness was only countered by her wealth. " I received a visitor a day ago, as did Mr. Gouldings and Mr. Robinson. Can you tell me why?" Laughter danced in his eyes.

She nodded to Darcy and Jane speaking with Elizabeth accepting Charles's invitation to dance. " If I were to wager, I'd say that Mr. Colborne wished to scare you off. It certainly worked with Mr. Robinson and Mr. Goulding appears nervous,"

" Miss Rowley," A voice from behind made both turn in their seats. Mr. Colborne hovered, all charm and no humility.

Simon leveled a glare on the man while Marina took a deep breath. " Mr. Colborne, you arrived," Impeccably dressed, the young man already attracted the attention of the Harrington sisters. More appropriately, Mr. Colborne attracted the attentions of their mother. The ladies themselves still acted as if they did not need to marry although each carried with them a dowry of 8,000 pounds. While respectable, it only afforded them a fine small home with a servant and cook. To attend such social functions with only 400 pounds to live on only lead to mockery.

His smirk unsettled Simon and forced Marina into the unpleasant position of being civil when she wished him away. Publicly she need to remain civil or else be talked poorly of by all of Hertfordshire. " Your cousin was so kind to extend the invitation, I could not refuse," He nodded to the couples gathering to dance. " Would you care to dance?"

" No. I have a sprained ankle," She lied, regretting that she could not dance the rest of the evening. " But my cousin, Caroline, is most eager for a partner,"

He made to bow and grab her hand. Simon cleared his throat quite loudly, halting the attempt to smooth over past infractions. " The lady is indisposed, and a lady is in want of a partner," Marina put herself scandalously closer to Simon Bennet, Mr. Colborne forced to abandon his advances at the moment.

Jane and Darcy exchanged smiles, clearly engaged in an amiable conversation. Mr. Colborne's receding figure put both suitors at ease. Simon kissed her knuckles. " Should a magistrate be alerted?" The protector within Simon rose to the occasion, yet the fear lasted for a few minutes. Then she tucked her hand close to her side and looked on as Mr. Colborne and Caroline joined the couples, leaving few individuals on the side.

" No, and even if one were called, unless it is criminal, he could claim the right of a peer," Or so she believed. The law always struck her as senseless in some ways.

" His connections are much greater than mine," Simon declared bluntly, observing her lack of concern.

She shrugged. " You are a man of honor. He is an overly self-confident man who abuses his connections. Duke or no, he has shown nothing to recommend himself," Mrs. Bennet's eyes never strayed from the happily excluded couple, even as Mary and Catherine started another set.

Simon dared to place a kiss to her knuckles again, noted by all.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Worthy Interference**

* * *

November 12 - 13, 1811

Louisa and Caroline invited Jane Bennet to break the awkward tension that held Netherfield captive. Marina watched the skies open up and unleash a torrent of rain, so when a drenched Jane on horseback arrived, she ordered the servants to put Jane Bennet next to the fireplace. Caroline and Louisa questioned her about her family connections while Marina patiently waited for the gentlemen to return from Meryton. Jane fainting pushed Marina into action before Caroline even attempted concerned reaction.

" Fawcett, fetch Mr. Jones," Caroline ordered the manservant before she and Louisa removed the damp blanket and turned it around placing the dryer side against Miss Bennet's damp dress. " Marina, have the gentleman returned yet?"

" No. No sign of them," She answered regrettably from the window. Following the manservant that carried Miss Bennet to a spare bedroom, Marina wrote a short letter to the Bennets informing them of Jane's illness. The rain prevented it being sent until the following morning, where Charles offered his regrets that a lady should fall ill at the expense of his sister's amusement. Mr. Darcy inquired about Miss Bennet's health from Mr. Jones and Marina quietly wondered how Mrs. Bennet could be so heartless of her daughters well being.

Charles and Mr. Darcy shared the sentiment, displeasing and simultaneously providing the sisters new barbs. " Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Mrs. Dorsett announced the visitor in the middle of a typical lacking exchange centered around Mr. Darcy, Pemberley, and Jane Bennet's well-being. Elizabeth entered at the end of Mr. Darcy lamenting the irresponsibility of a mother who would treat her child so horridly.

The lady curtsied, her eyes lowered. Elizabeth then looked up to see everyone studying her in equal shock. While the ladies noted the six inches of mud on her dress, Charles Bingley wondered at her ability to walk 3 miles in all that mud. Only Mr. Hurst did not care. " I inquire after Jane, Mr. Bingley. What has the apothecary said of her health?" Her voice shook, either from the cold or wetness, no one knew.

Charles abdicated the answer to Caroline, who repeated Mr. Jone's diagnosis with restrained disdain. " You are welcome to spend the evening, Miss Bennet, if it pleases your sister," Louisa gracefully smoothed the improper response, hoping to not overly offend their neighbors. Charles insisted on sending a manservant for extra clothing for Miss Elizabeth and Marina finally expressed her greatest sympathies that Jane should be so ill.

Marina lead Elizabeth to the bedroom and offered tea and a meat tray. The ladies parted, each to see the comfort of a Bennet. Mr. Darcy personally carried the tray of refreshments, as Louisa and Caroline gossiped in front of the drawing room roaring fireplace. Elizabeth welcomed the refreshments and said that Jane continued to alter between sleep and unfocused consciousness.

" I do not wish to impose-"

" It is our pleasure to see to her well-being," Caroline said from her chosen seat for the day. " I only regret that a tete a tete caused her to risk the rain. If I had only known, I would have extended the invitation in better weather,"

Louisa nodded along. Elizabeth's schooled neutral expression never faltered. Marina and Mr. Darcy each wrote a letter to their respective siblings, Caroline occasionally asking after Georgiana regardless of the fact that she was happily married to a hearty, healthy man. By no means was Charles ever considering marrying Georgiana, widowed or otherwise. When her plight to befriend Georgiana failed (again), Caroline directed the same attention onto Elizabeth Bennet, determined to embarrass her in some manner that would cause her to be seen as less desirable. Louisa head off the intent with the desire to speak of anything other than a person named Darcy or Rowley.

" Miss Eliza, how is your family? Mr. Bennet called upon Marina the day after the supper and spoke of Miss Mary's love for music," Louisa engaged the woman readily, quite happy to discuss anything concerning music. Thomas Moore's 'Irish Songs' and Bellini soon conquered the topic of discussion, with Caroline adding the Chopin and Pleyel easily held her attention.

The lively mood faltered once Elizabeth joined her sister again upstairs. Marina found herself at the center of Louisa's prying, Mr. Colborne the subject. " He is the second cousin to the Duke of Wellington. A most wealthy suitor, and you would prefer a mere 2,000 per annum?" Louisa refused to accept the absurdity of it.

" Mrs. Hurst, your husband's wealth is entirely of the merchant class," Mr. Darcy stated as Marina paled and tried to compose herself. " As is your brother's wealth tied to the profession of law,"

Carolines mouth opened and Charles sighed deeply. His wealth often mislead his sisters in believing that they were above landed gentry. If Charles actually purchased 100,000 pounds worth of acreage, he would only receive between 3,000 to 3,500 per annum compared to the 5,000 currently earned through interest. Mr. Darcy was landed gentry of considerable wealth, therefore he ranked higher than Charles Bingley always.

Marina's jaw worked back and forth. " I believe, Louisa, that a lady must be able to respect her husband. I have no respect for a man who has not bothered to court me and then expects me to accept him on his connections alone. Second cousin to a Duke does not mean he has appropriate wealth to support me. You chose Mr. Hurst to avoid the talk of society. I am not afraid of being the maiden aunt,"

" Georgie will be most grateful for the companionship," Darcy remarked pointedly, as if he learned something no one else had. The return of Elizabeth Bennet silenced the harpies and prying critics. Marina noted her excessive interest and returned it, much to Darcy's own growing interest. Whatever caused Elizabeth Bennet to engage her in conversation explicitly, no one knew. Grateful for the distraction, the ladies emerged themselves in needlepoint, what color best suited Netherfield, and the cousin known as Mr. Collins.

Darcy groaned as Elizabeth began to describe him in detail. " He only arrived yesterday as the skies opened and let loose their cleansing tears. He is determined to make amends to us for the differences between my father and his. I believe it a foolish endeavor, but I am hardly one to dissuade someone so determined to make peace,"

" The past is a determined enemy," Marina agreed with half an ear in the conversation. " In what way does he intend to make peace?"

" I do not know. I walked here to see Jane, because he insisted upon taking the carriage into Meryton with my sisters so that he may speak to my aunt and uncle about some legal matter. He deems a woman unable to be of strong mind to comprehend legal matters," At this Marina scoffed and shook her head. " I naturally agree with you, Miss Marina-"

" Marina, please. We are friends," She caught herself saying, accepting the fate that if Mr. Bennet never offered to her, she would be only able to call the Bennets sisters by virtue of friendship. As sad as it made her, at least she could count on them to forever keep her a busybody.

Louisa and Caroline busied themselves about the card table attempting to rouse up a card game. Mr. Hurst pulled himself out of a nap and obliged the ladies. Charles entered the game on the persuasion of Darcy, who insisted if he did not join the game that Hurst would best the ladies in a matter of a half hour.

At the faint touch on her hand, Marina looked up from her delicate straightline stitching. " I find Mr. Collins the type of clergyman who best suits town. Simon even made it clear that he would never inherit Longbourn," Marina's brow rose. " Said that his heirs would inherit, as the entail had been removed. I found his emphasis on heirs to be quite interesting, as did Lydia,"

Marina stifled a laugh. " And how is Miss Lydia? Has Miss Green arrived yet?"

" She is due to arrive next week. Simon says that she and Lydia will share a room. Kitty and Mary will now share a room and I will share a room with Jane,"

" How stifling it must be to share a room with one's siblings," Caroline called from the table. " I do not think that I could bear Louisa's snoring,"

Marina snorted and apologized immediately. Mr. Hurst continued to deal out everyone's hand. Charles stared down Caroline, and Darcy maintained a twitching upper lip that threatened to break into a full smile. Elizabeth's mischievousness easily amused everyone and lured Caroline into a string of comments that continually earned her brother's disapproval.

When Elizabeth returned to her sister's side and Marina claimed the need to lie down before dinner. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst decided to retreat to their bedroom for some much needed relief from Caroline's sniping remarks. Caroline and Charles finally confronted one another over her incredibly rude behavior – even if Marina did instigate it time to time.

" Her petticoat was six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain. The gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office," Caroline defended herself on the first charge – rudeness to Miss Bennet. " To walk three miles, or four miles, or five miles, or whatever it is, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! It shows to me an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum,"

" Caroline, I am not landed gentry. We are not landed gentry. You are unmarried and repelling suitors. Marina is willing to accept her suitor regardless of his family. What will any lady I deign to ask think when they are to meet you? You are as embarrassing as Miss Lydia or Miss Kitty. Own your faults and realize for once that I will not always support you. Darcy has no interest in offering to you,"

Tears welled up in Caroline's eyes. " You do not mean-"

" I mean what I say, Caroline. Louisa is married. If Mr. Colborne offers to you, you will accept him. He has connections, which you are adamant a person must possess. Your 20,000 pounds will provide both of you with a fine house, servants, and possibly a carriage. If you are wise, you will practice economy and place aside a dowry for any daughters,"

" Mr. Colborne has not offered-"

" When Marina rebuffed his advances at the supper, he asked for my permission to marry you. He will call upon you once business is conducted outside of Meryton, and when he does, you will say yes. If you do not I will send you to our Aunt in Bath," Horror paled Caroline's already pale complexion. " I will hear no more of your dislike of Miss Bennet or Mr. Bennet or any Bennet,"

Caroline folded her hands and studied her knuckles. Mr. Bennet's tenderness to Marina had been sweet, she couldn't deny that she wished someone treasured her so. Even Mr. Hurst often danced with Louisa at suppers and balls and assemblies. " I am sorry, Charles," Charles hugged his older sister close and promised her that it would all work out.

November 14 – 17, 1811

Marina and Elizabeth kept to the bedroom Jane resided in for as long as propriety allowed. It wasn't long before Elizabeth learned more about Lady Catherine de Bourg than she desired and how Mr. Darcy was expected to marry the only heir to Rosings Park, Anne de Bourg. Mr. Collins, for all his silly boasting, was actually telling the truth about Lady Catherine de Bourg's wealth and hermit-like behavior. " And what of Anne?" Elizabeth queried.

" Anne is ill," Marina answered simply. " I always had weak ankles, but Anne's sickness is something else. She once almost bled out from a simple cut. Ever since, the lady has never been allowed to lift a finger for herself, and her mother has shut her away from the world. Before my father, bless his memory, gambled half my family's fortune away, we were permitted in their home as guests. The husband was insufferable, much like Mr. Colborne. Lady Catherine lashed out at everyone for the slightest annoyance or inconvenience. It does not surprise me that she meddles in everyone's affairs no matter how small,"

" Mr. Collins is extremely generous of her faults then," Elizabeth mused in good humor. " My mother wished for him to marry me or Mary. Kitty refuses to be in his company except when necessary,"

" How many letters do they write that you know all this?" Marina teased, seeing the stack on the vanity next to Jane's bed. " I do envy you, Elizabeth. I only had a brother, although growing up with Georgie was like having a sister of my own,"

" Mr. Darcy must have considered your brother very deserving to allow the union,"

" Mr. Darcy and my brother were close. They attended the same private schooling and then went on to Oxford together. As peers, they are equal. In wealth, we are not. We once were though. The Rowleys owned half of Derbyshire, the Darcys the other half. We then sold half of our half to our distant cousins, wealthy in trade, and have since come to regret it."

Jane stirred from her rest and listened to the pair contentedly. Both smiled at her and offered her tea, which she gratefully sipped. The apothecary insisted she ease back into the customary foods as a precaution.

" The 50,000 then comes from your mother?"

" Yes, although mother came into the marriage with a considerably smaller dowry. My father loved her and 10,000 pounds was enough to please my grandfather but not my grandmother. I heard that my grandparents hated my mother for some time,"

Elizabeth took a deep breath. " Jane, are you feeling well enough to enter the drawing room for a short spell?" Their mother sent over the finer gowns for Jane just in case Mr. Bingley or Mr. Darcy decided to take a fancy to Jane.

Marina moved to the trunk that held the gowns and started to aid in picking out a comfortable and warm gown. Darker colors kept one warm longer, so she set those aside as Elizabeth helped the weakened lady from the bed. As a team, Elizabeth and Marina dressed Jane and styled her hair before helping her walk to the drawing room.

Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst aided her in sitting far from the door and closest to the fire, Louisa and Caroline lamenting that she should be ill and to suffer through it without fuss was the epitome of proper manners. Charles wished her stay to be pleasant and unblemished, going so far as to say that he promised a ball be thrown once she was well. Mr. Darcy stayed at her side much to the dissatisfaction of Caroline Bingley. Jane's sweetness and Mr. Darcy's attentiveness, combined with Caroline's bitterness and Elizabeth's great joy set the base for a strong connection all hoped for and none believed possible.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Proposal**

* * *

November 17, 1811

Fitzwilliam coveted the time Elizabeth Bennet enjoyed with Jane, finding himself quite taken in by her quiet charm and genuine humility. A very rare trait, even in the countryside where decorum sometimes lacked. The Ton, or marriage mart as it came to be called, corrupted young ladies beyond the point of trusting them to not abuse his heart. Jane's unassuming character pulled him in and held him there. The country nobody didn't even know that she secured her future by promising him to not worry about her future. " It was just a cold, Mr. Darcy. I am quite well, and will be well for the ball," She said without complaint or any hint of fishing for pity.

As he watched the carriage take the ladies back to Longbourn, Marina Rowley stood at his side. " Do not worry, Mr. Darcy. You are free to call upon them should you desire their company. It is superior to Caroline's pouting, although not quite as informed as Louisa's extensive education in music, singing, and dancing," The half-teasing, half-serious answer put Mr. Darcy at ease about Marina's opinion of the sisters.

" Might I inquire your opinion on a subject, Miss Marina?" He happily clasped his hands behind his back, fingertips dancing against one another as they withstood the cold in exchange for a very frigid choice of company within the fine house.

She wrapped the scarf closer around her shoulders. " I am always happy to give it. You are like a brother to me,"

" If I offered to Jane, would she say yes?"

" I do not know. She certainly follows her mother's orders. Very obedient, meek, docile. Sweet and most handsome," Marina offered her arm to him. " Why do you desire to offer to her?"

He lead the lady inside to warmth. " You have met Mrs. Bennet," Marina's laughter echoed in the large hall. " I want to provide her a home, a place of comfort and security. Mr. Bennet can only protect his sisters so much. Even if he offered to you, you can not prevent their mother from ruining them and their lives," Now that he thought about it, he could not 'not' offer to the lady. Mrs. Bennet would sell her off to the highest bidder. He may be the highest bidder, but he certainly wanted to protect the lady instead of exploit her beauty and kindness. Jane Bennet deserved a loyal husband who would be the exact opposite of her father. Jane Bennet deserved someone like him.

Marina just nodded along. " You can tell yourself that, Mr. Darcy, but I know better. Her fine eyes has captured your interest and her manners have captured your good opinion. I have no objections to her, and it would please my dearest friend Elizabeth Bennet to know that Jane Bennet is in good hands,"

" I would also increase their dowries," He quickly added, not desiring the likes of Mr. Collins being forced on any of the sisters. " Allow them a season in London. Once you marry Mr. Bennet-"

" Who has yet to offer," She interrupted him. " Before you can do any of that, you need to offer to her. And offer to her before you leave for London and return to Pemberley. You can never chance these things. One day a lady is unmarried and then next betrothed to a lecherous despot."

That set Darcy off for the stables until Marina reminded him that it would be unseemly to offer the same day she was sent back to Longbourn. He vowed to offer to her the next day, and so it was settled between the two that not only would Jane Bennet be settled at Pemberly, that Marina Rowley might one day call Longbourn home.

November 18, 1811

The morning started tolerably well. Lunch eased Netherfield into a slow, peaceful day with no Elizabeth or Jane to upset its balance. Charles even talked of purchasing property in Devonshire. Mr. Hurst devoured his food as always, and Louisa and Caroline talked of taking a season in London after Mr. Colborne offered to her. Marina chose to contemplate her aching heart and healing ankle, so when Darcy asked Marina to join him to call upon Jane at Netherfield, she agreed in a heartbeat.

They found the family just starting to attend to daily diversions from dullness. Catherine and Mary played the pianoforte in the drawing room practicing singing while Elizabeth sat by the window in the study and continued needlepointing pillow cover. Jane only finished dressing and having her hair styled when Mrs. Bennet managed to draw from her room. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy closed away in the study, removing Elizabeth to the dining room with Marina. Between Marina Rowley and Elizabeth, Jane's future soon became quite obvious. To everyone else, it remained a mystery.

Lydia deigned to join her family and demanded Simon take her to Meryton. Coming in from the garden, Simon heard the demand and instantly decided to oblige her. He couldn't stand another day of her pining for someplace else. Marina and Elizabeth listened to him inside the dining room order Lydia to properly dress, as her low cut dress simply would not be appropriate regardless of what fashion and their mother said.

" Jane and Mr. Darcy are to take a short stroll!" Mrs. Bennet invaded the dining room and pulled Elizabeth to her feet in full joy. " Miss Marina, I can not thank you enough-"

Simon paused outside the door to listen in to the rapid, high volume whispers.

" Oh, do not thank me, Mrs. Bennet. It was your doing-"

" Mama, Marina did not arrange this," Elizabeth plaintively declared, exhausted of her mother's antics.

Now Simon dared to turn the knob. All three ladies stood in close proximity. All seemed genuinely pleased. He quickly abandoned his plan to surprise them and rushed back upstairs to put on a better fitting shirt and the boots and green vest that Marina admired before. When he returned back downstairs, all the ladies were in the drawing room except for Jane. Lydia paced the drawing room complaining of him taking too long to dress for the walk to Meryton. She wanted to see the soldiers, and he was preventing her from visiting the milliner.

Simon entered the drawing room, heart pounding, hands sweaty. " I think your voice is improving, Mary," He complimented the first sister he laid eyes on before 'casually' sweeping his gaze over its occupants. " Kitty, did you wish to travel to Meryton with us? Lydia is going on about the new lace, and I am lost when it comes to lace," He wanted to surprise Lydia with a new dress to heal any raw anger that would result from Miss Green's added presence at Longbourn.

" Of course, but Miss Marina would be welcomed. She knows all the fashions of London," Marina's chuckling could be heard now from her corner of the drawing room, a mockery of his attempt at deception. Catherine, who had yet to learn the finer arts of men's admiration and their methods of expressing it politely, did not realize that Simon pretended to not notice Marina in the drawing room.

Lydia pouted. " Am I to get a new dress, brother?"

" No," He said, " But two opinions on the subject is better than one. Would Miss Marina oblige us?" All eyes turned to her now as she shook her head.

" I am here at Mr. Darcy's request," She answered simply, leaving everyone to deduce the rest.

The cold weather made the short stroll miserable, and so they abandoned the lane for the wild garden Jane loved. It was her favorite part of Longbourn, wild yet tame, whole and inviting. The tall bushes grown together blocked out most of the wind that whipped around the house unhindered. " You are silent, Mr. Darcy," She remarked for the second time, wondering at his motives for keeping her away from her family.

He fumbled with something in his hands. The closer she looked, she realized it was a handcloth he kept rolling into a ball and unrolling. " Forgive me, Miss Bennet. I do not know how to proceed. You are a very handsome lady, and I have –" He couldn't find the words despite his lengthy schooling and experience with managing business and people. " I know that you are well sought after, and I wish to relieve you of the burden of your mother's hopes and fears. Will you marry me?" Hearing himself speak such nonsense surprised even him.

A good thing Georgiana were not here to witness it.

She maintained her composure, though the surprise within her gaze could not be hidden. " I am quite surprised, Mr. Darcy. My father has informed you of our my dowry?" He continued to pace, and she spared him the pain of answering the obvious. " You were very kind to me at Netherfield, but I expect no such good fortune. I am sorry if I lead you to believe that I sought that kind of pity," Surely he didn't mean to compliment her so highly above all others. What had she done to earn it?

" You are the model of a respectable lady, Miss Bennet. You did no such thing that would place you in a mercenary manner. I apologize for even giving you the thought. I saw a beautiful woman in distress and wished to see her freed from it,"

" That is very kind, but I am aware of what my family is, Mr. Darcy,"

He frowned. This would be harder than he thought. " What if I said that I could spare your sisters from unhappy marriages by improving their dowries and allowing them to stay at Pemberley?" It came out as a question and transformed into a bribe before he could stop it.

Well, it was a bribe. A very weighty bribe. Her kindness apparently knew no restraint. She ceased to smile as she realized the extent of his desire to help. " I would want Lizzy to stay with me," Darcy nodded. " And I want to be present for Simon's union to Miss Rowley," He nodded again, seeing her emotions give rise. " Lastly, I want your word that my mother will put into a proper dowager cottage and not be allowed to live at Pemberley should anything happen to my father," The last demand. surprised him, but he agreed to it nonetheless.

She took his hand in hers. " Thank you, Mr. Darcy. Maybe now we might be free of our mother's curse after all," He swore the wind must have said that, because all he saw was her smiling and crying. He wiped the tears away and promised her anything she wished as long as she was happy. The lady shook in his arms as tears long locked away were freed.

By the time the curious Lydia and Catherine wandered out to the wild garden, they were sitting on the bench discussing how best to handle Hertfordshire's reaction to the union. It wasn't love, but each party entered it fully informed. Jane didn't love him now, but she suspected she would fall in love with soon enough. Marina congratulated the couple when they entered the drawing room with Lydia and Catherine on their heels. Simon withheld his thoughts on the tentative union, even as the elder Mr. Bennet settled into the happy space a father goes to when a suitor meets and exceeds his expectations.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Danger Lingers Near**

* * *

November 18, 1811

" He offered to Jane!" Mrs. Bennet squealed moments after Elizabeth and Catherine abandoned the drawing room Jane took refuge in. " Oh, I must go to her-"

" No, Mama," Catherine blocked her mother from exiting the bedroom. " Jane does not want you boasting about how she will make all our fortunes. She already has enough weight-"

" And why should she not? She is the eldest and most beautiful-" Emma attempted to side step Catherine but the young lady was more agile. Elizabeth joined Jane's defense quickly. Seeing that she could not physically enter the drawing room without harming her daughters, she took a step back hoping that they would move out of her way.

Elizabeth grabbed her hand and held it firmly between both hands. She lowered her voice and treated her mother like a child instead of an adult. " Mama, Jane does not want you to celebrate her marriage to Mr. Darcy. Just like Simon does not want talk of him and Miss Rowley circulating from your lips,"

" Miss Rowley can withstand society-"

" Mama!" Catherine nearly yelled. " You would not do this to Charlotte Lucas. Or Maria Lucas or Sarah Long. Why do you hate Miss Rowley so? What has she done wrong that you are eager to ruin her?"

Emma feigned ignorance. Elizabeth walked away to distance herself from the malicious woman. It was one thing to favor daughters and another to intentionally use the association to prevent another lady from forming meaningful attachments that could lead said lady to a better position in life. If Elizabeth looked over her shoulder as she mounted the steps to her bedroom, she would've seen her sister's betrothed and Miss Rowley waiting patiently to speak to Jane Bennet about the marriage articles and how Georgiana Rowley would be introduced to her.

At that moment, Jane and Mary exited the drawing room in a desperate escape. " Jane, we need to talk about your wedding clothes. Your father insisted that your uncle and aunt be present, but you know I can not tolerate the children. They run and play and squeal-"

Catherine and Jane also quickly escaped to the bedrooms for peace.

Mr. Bennet, Mr. Darcy, and Miss Rowley waited for Mrs. Bennet to realize her antics were being actively witnessed. As improper as it is, none of them could tear away from the unseen and well heard spectacle. Mary managed to break away, and turned the corner with the intent for fresh air. She froze, Marina curtsying, Mary curtsying in return. Mr. Bennet motioned his middle born daughter closer and pulled her into a hug.

Emma rushed up the steps. " Jane, Jane! I just had a thought! Lydia could live with you-" As soon she reached the top of the steps, her voice significantly faded.

" Miss Lydia will not be living with us," Darcy said directly to Loftus. " I have not heard or seen her yet. Is she present in the house?"

Mr. Bennet told him that Lydia is visiting Penelope Harrington and that she left earlier with Harriet Harrington right after Darcy and Jane returned from the garden. Darcy turned to Marina. " Take a stroll with Miss Marina, Mary," Mary happily offered an arm, an arm that Marina accepted. " Simon is in the wild garden. He would find the company pleasing. I can not say the same for poor Jane now," Everyone looked up the steps wondering how Mr. Bennet intended to handle his wife.

Marina doubted Mr. Bennet would do anything at all. From the quiet anger in Mr. Darcy's intense stare, she predicted Mr. Darcy would put the woman in her place if no one else did. Mary pulled Marina along as fast as the cane allowed. Once they stepped outside and entered the wild garden through the ironwork gate, Mary quietly closed the gate and greeted her brother with a quick, smile and nod toward the house. Tall bushes provided protection against the cold wind. No one said a word until Darcy exited Longbourn, claimed Marina, and said goodbye in his usual awkward brevity.

Upstairs Mr. Bennet shouting at his wife caused the girls to lock themselves in their bedrooms until Emma collected herself to properly apologize for attempting to subvert her husband's will. Lydia Bennet would not be living with Jane, nor would Jane be required to provide for her sisters nor would Simon be ignored any longer. His next announcement at dinner shocked even the jovial son. " As of tomorrow, Simon, you will be taking over the estate affairs. Aside from previously determined pin money, you will handle the bailiff and the ledger. Your stepmother and I will be traveling to Bath-"

" Oh, Lydia will love Bath. Sea bathing, Mr. Bennet-"

" Your step mother and I will traveling to Bath and will not return until you have properly offered to Miss Rowley and have wed her," Loftus declared. " Any meddling in Miss Rowley's affairs or reputation will not be tolerated. Mary and Catherine will be traveling with us. Jane, of course, will be married before we leave, and Elizabeth expressed the desire to stay and help with Lydia,"

" Am I to own Longbourn then?" Simon asked plainly. His father shook his head. " Then I am simply continuing the duties I have been performing since I was of age to run an estate," He speared the cold meat with a fork, glad that he did call upon Silas Rowley and that the man offered his permission rather than a putdown. He needed to find the courage to offer to Marina before she found the courage to fall in love with someone else.

November 19, 1811

The change of leadership subverted by the traveling to Bath destabilized any sense of order at Longbourn. Mary and Catherine talked incessantly of it, pushing Lydia into a jealous rage that often lead to her locking herself in her bedroom. Simon maintained control of it with loose threats of taking away pin money and the inducement of hiring an additional lady maid. That barely contained the infection of hope, for when she visited, Mary created a reason for the pair to be 'alone' in a crowded room. " I heard that Mr. Colborne has offered Miss Bingley instead. I trust that Miss Bingley is more appreciative of his efforts," Simon dared, unable to deny his deep infatuation turning into tender envy and admiration that would not emotionally withstand a heartfelt refusal from her.

She nodded, a smug smirk slowly transforming the neutral visage. " I even gave my blessing,"

He laughed. " Forgive me, but did I detect relief in that statement? You, the Miss Rowley with thorns, is relieved by this? Does it not mean you would have to tolerate his company more often?" The smug smirk turned into a frown now as she mulled over the new, possible reality.

" Better for her to be happy and out of her brother's home than to torment us all," Marina declared in good humor. " Unfortunately I would have to suffer the occasional glib remark, but it is a small price. Oh so very small,"

Lydia entered the drawing room. " Brother, are we going for that walk?" She bounced on her toes, on purpose, knowing that Marina could never truly be so comfortable with such a treacherous movement. She was on the mend and might even be able to dance at the Netherfield ball. " Miss Rowley is always welcome to join us. She could even meet Mr. Wickham,"

" The militia is stationed in Meryton," Simon explained with great dissatisfaction. " Mr. Wickham-"

" Mr. George Wickham?"

" He is the one and same," Lydia assured her thoughtlessly, gazing off into the distance with what could only be described as lust and childish infatuation. " Dashing red coat…"

Marina cleared her throat. " Forgive me, but I do not encourage such an association with him. He is a man that accrues bad debts and gambles and drinks obsessively. He failed law school and refused the church as a living. I may not think highly of the clergy, but Mr. George Wickham-"

" I am certain he can not be the same Mr. Wickham you are thinking of," Mary said, hoping without actual basis in fact. " Such a man would be known in Meryton before he arrived-"

Collecting her cane, coat, bonnet, and gloves, she immediately steadied her nerves. " A word, Mr. Bennet. I must write to my brother immediately," Not waiting for Simon to react, she moved surprisingly fast for someone who babied an ankle. Simon told Lydia to sit while Mary studied Lydia closely. Had she slipped out of Simon's oversight long enough to compromise herself?

" Marina-" Simon grabbed her hand to stop her from moving out of his reach. " I have never seen you this worried. Did he hurt you-"

" No, but he may have compromised young ladies, servants, tradesmen's daughters even. He is not a good man, Simon," He used her given name for the first time, a thrill she could not express alleviating any doubt about his affections. " And Mr. Darcy always pays off his debts. Not this time. He is not Mr. Darcy's responsibility. If you value Lydia, if you value your family, do not allow him near any of your sisters. Lydia may despise me, but I am telling the truth,"

Pulling the lady into his arms, Simon held her close and stroked the back of her neck with his hand. " Miss Marina Rowley, would you accept my hand in marriage? It is all I have to offer-"

" Mr. Wickham is running amuk in Meryton and you're offering-"

He nodded. " I am offering. An offer of marriage. To you. Affections are temporary, but my hand – my word, my loyalty, my faith – I give it to you." She allowed him to continue holding her, compromising both of their reputations and freedoms if word ever escaped Longbourn. " I do not – can not imagine a life without you in it dictating every day with the strong arm I have come to admire," Tears wet her cheeks as she allowed her weight to fully rest against him, her cheek on his shoulder, hand on his upper back.

" I am a difficult woman-"

" I know," He laughed and eased her out of his arms. " It is what I admire," His eyes didn't lie.

She took a deep breath. " Yes, Mr. Bennet, I accept your hand, but first we must address the Mr. Wickham situation. Has Lydia been alone with him any point?" He shook his head. " Not even when she visited Penelope Harrington?" He shook his head again. Mr. Harrington would chase any young man who was not a gentleman away from his daughter. " Then she can be redeemed. I will write my brother, and of course send Mr. Darcy to aid you. The damage must be healed before any congratulations on our union can be made,"

" Why must-"

" Mr. Wickham tried to compromise not only myself, when I was a young lady, but also my sister-in-law, Mrs. Georgiana Rowley. Her reputation had only begun to heal when Silas offered to her. He may attempt to seduce Lydia, for her dowry, if for nothing else to lash out at Mr. Darcy. His marriage to Jane would make this family a target, Simon. What better way to injure Mr. Darcy than to target the reputation of his betrothed's family?"

Emma startled them both. " Then we must send Mr. Bennet immediately to Mr. Philips," She conspired with them. Her eyes lingered on Marina, absence of all ill will and drowned in guilt. " Might I offer my apologies, Miss Rowley?"

" I am not one to hold a grudge, Mrs. Bennet. But Lydia – I fear after today she may not tolerate me very well," Marina answered evenly, unsure of how she felt overall. Simon's offer of marriage and Mrs. Bennet's apology stunned her into begrudged passivity. " Which is why we must handle Mr. Wickham now and we'll congratulate ourselves afterward when everyone is secure and safe from ruin,"

Simon nodded in agreement. " I will see you safely to Netherfield. Miss Chambers is with you still?" Marina nodded. " Excellent. No one can suggest an impropriety has occurred. Mrs. Bennet, Lizzy and you will take Lydia to Meryton in the carriage. You will visit Aunt Phillips and perhaps amuse Lydia with bonnets and ribbons and lace and then return. By then I will be with Mr. Darcy and we will removing the man from Meryton, preferably to debtor prison,"

Marina waited for Mrs. Bennet to do as Simon ordered and then had Mrs. Hill summon Miss Chambers from the guest servant's quarters. " We have much to discuss, Simon," She said softly before Miss Chambers appeared generally cheerful. " Miss Chambers, I will be traveling to Derbyshire to visit with my brother to personally inform him of the good news. Simon, I request that once you are through with current business that you visit Combe Estate. My brother and I will be composing the marriage articles," Simon raised her knuckles to his lips and lowered her hand back to her side.

The carriage ride back to Netherfield left so much to be spoken of and too little that could be shared in the same carriage as Miss Chambers. Simon regrettably left Marina's side and locked Mr. Darcy away in the study to go over a plan to be rid of Mr. Wickham permanently. Miss Chambers helped Marina Rowley pack for her departure the following morning. It would be a long two days of travel, and Marina expected the talk of marriage articles to particularly difficult for Silas.

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Great Escape**

* * *

**November 23, 1811**

**Silas and Marina reviewed the trust both children were aware of since they turned fifteen. Neither actually knew the amount their father tucked away in it until now, and it left not only Silas without a response but Marina overcome. " I always knew the 50,000 was from mother's dowry, but how did he manage to place half of what we lost in the short time from the sale of the land to his death?" Marina voiced what they both desired to know. " And Mr. Darcy, both deceased and present, was aware of this?"**

**Nearly 80,000 pounds resided in the trust assigned to Marina and Silas. All of it was invested and accrued interest over the years, leading to the present sums significantly larger. While they were not land wealthy in comparison to their peers, they were now equally wealthy to most of them in terms of overall wealth.**

**Each absorbed the information. " Mr. Bennet is an extremely lucky man, Marina," Silas finally said. " The way you adore him, you will gladly put your share of the money toward his estate,"**

**" Hardly, Silas. I would much rather have my wealth separate of his estate. For the moment, at least." She seated herself finally by the window and took a deep breath. " It is truly set aside from coverture?" Silas nodded. " Well, the Bennets are about to be highly sought after. Between myself and Mr. Darcy, I daresay that the sisters should have no problem marrying well,"**

**Georgiana knocked on the door. " Marina, might I have a word with your brother?" Appeasing her sister-in-law, Marina allowed the pair their privacy. Her mind furiously worked how to best manage such newly discovered wealth their father wisely set aside from coverture, certain that while Simon must be informed of it, she didn't desire his family discover its existence.**

**Albert Rowley must have started to gamble again to reobtain the wealth. To obtain that much wealth so quickly, within the span of 5 years, meant something nefarious, great fortune, or a combination of both. She prayed that Simon Bennet did not demand the money be part of their coverture though the courts would protect her by virtue of language included in the document.**

**Georgiana emerged from the room all relief. " When will you return to Hertfordshire?" She asked as she considered how best to amuse themselves until dinner. " I am told that Netherfield is a handsome home, and that Miss Bingley may be accepting Mr. Colborne's hand. What a handsomely matched couple they would be, in wealth as well as overall beauty,"**

**The ladies laughed at the image of the social pair within society outspending their means. " Fitz will be pleased to not have her chasing him," Georgiana said as they considered their futures from their present circumstances.**

**" Georgie, if I marry Mr. Bennet and live at Longbourn, would you visit me? I would be quite bereft without your company at least once or twice a year, as I know you and Silas are quite busy with the estate,"**

**" You need not ask, I would gladly call upon you and I insist on meeting the witty Miss Bennet. A lady able to fend for herself is always a lady worth knowing,"**

**" Aye, although her mother is a pain to endure. I know I should not say that, but Mrs. Bennet was not raised to be a gentlewoman. She never adopted the manners of one either, and I fear she will never adopt such manners. Mr. Bennet is a poor excuse of a husband, and hardly could be called a father. He does nothing to control his daughter's wild behavior and has made his son not only run the estate, but also watch after his youngest sister,"**

**" Has the younger Mr. Bennet not learned how to improve the value of the estate?" Georgie asked in great concern. She shook her cramped hands to loosen the stiff joints before picking up her needle and thread again.**

**Marina did not know the truth of why Longbourn remained so unprofitable, and she did not wish to venture a guess either. " He attended some university but not the whole education. As far as I understand his father did not have the funds to support it," Which should not have been the case considering that Mr. Bennet, if he acted in an economical manner, could have easily provided for it and then added to his daughter's lacking dowries.**

**" Speaking of your betrothed, sister?" Silas teased as he entered with the marriage articles they had discussed earlier. " He is quite capable of running the estate. It is the funds he lacks. His father's budgeting skills are lacking, with majority of the budget going to household expenses and keeping the Mrs. Bennet happy. The woman outspends her means regularly,"**

**Georgie frowned.**

**" How many fine dresses does a lady need in the countryside anyway?" Marina demanded. " Elizabeth tells me that not only does their mother indulge in the milliner too often, that they also renovate the home every other year to the latest fashion trends. I have seen the house, and while it is of the latest fashion inside, it is entirely too small for the family. No privacy whatsoever,"**

**" I am sure you will change that, when your fortune allows an additional wing be built," Silas remarked quietly while perusing the language of the marriage articles. " I informed our cousins of your betrothal. The Barnetts send their best regards,"**

**Both ladies pointedly looked down at their needlepoints. Silas refrained from adding to their mutual dislike of the Barnetts. " What do you intend to decide to do for Longbourn?" Georgie asked of Marina at the dinner table.**

**The detail that Marina went into silenced any questions about whether she thought long and hard on it. " The new wing will be built and furnished properly. A second drawing room will be added as well as a music room. Mrs. Bennet shall, if she chooses, upon her husband's death, be moved to a room in the additional wing where she will not be able to bother anyone significantly. An additional lady maid will be hired on as long as the sisters are present, and all budgeting afterward will be in favor of the precaution that a daughter is born. The entail has been ended, therefore if only daughter's are born then the estate will be able to inherited by them,"**

**" This is as long as Simon wishes it," Silas reminded her gently.**

**She waved her hand about. " You're discounting that I have 40,000 pounds to use at my will aside from coverture,"**

**" As far as I am concerned you are welcome to the full interest on 80,000 pounds," Silas announced much to Georgiana's displeasure. " I have been far more economical than both our father and grandfather. Combe Estate has fared very well,"**

**" And it is wise to consult your husband's will first before extending your own authority," Georgiana pointed out with great emphasis in Silas's direction. Silas shrugged instead of offering reinforcement to the social view that women should always be submissive to their husband's. " You would not wish Hertfordshire to think of you as they did Mrs. Bennet,"**

**Marina brushed off the lady's advisement, infuriating her. The argument between Silas and Georgiana that followed after each party retreated to bed put not only husband and wife at odds but also the sisters by marriage. Georgiana did not understand why that sum could not be their daughter's dowry, and Silas insisted that her 30,000 was sufficient enough enticement. While Marina did not know what drove the wedge between them, she understood to not antagonize the situation and decided to return to Hertfordshire as soon as Mr. Bennet traveled to Combe estate to sign the articles and have the banns read in both Hertfordshire and Derbyshire.**

**November 21, 1811**

**They met at the road just outside of Meryton. The magistrate joined them to take George Wickham into custody for non-payment of his debts. Mr. Darcy decided to not pay off Wickham's remaining debts in London, triggering the debtor's prison. Due to the amount that Wickham owed, he would not see freedom for quite some time once taken into custody. " I have another man who is prepared to head him off if he attempts to run,"**

**Darcy and Simon nodded. The plan was for Simon to approach Wickham and inform him that he needed to turn himself over to the magistrate. Darcy would enter several minutes later and take a casual stroll and signal Colonel's Forster's recruits to keep the man from escaping. The magistrate's man would sweep in once defeat was acknowledged by Wickham. Simon hoped Wickham submitted peacefully. Otherwise he'd have to put the man on the ground himself.**

**Simon held his hand out to Darcy. Darcy shook it. They parted, Simon taking a deep breath. He kept Marina in mind as he schooled his visage to reveal nothing. Adjusting his top hat, he pulled his great coat tighter and entered Meryton. " Mr. Bennet,"**

**" Mr. Jones," He nodded toward the apothecary. Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones resided in Meryton for over seven years, and during those seven years, they long since learned that Simon Bennet was the man to go to if he needed to seriously address any illnesses with the family. Mrs. Bennet often tried to conceal the illnesses of her daughters in an attempt to make them more appealing to any possible suitors. " How is the family?"**

**" Well, Sir. Is Miss Bennet greatly recovered since I last saw her at Netherfield?" He inquired closely.**

**Keeping his eye on the mission, Simon nodded. " She is betrothed to Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire," Surprise and following joy temporarily lead to a string of congratulations and polite expressions of doubting Simon's statement. Excusing himself, Simon strolled toward the barracks, a warehouse repurposed into housing for the soldiers that did not have a host from the village. Captain Carter approached him from the book store. " Sir, he is at the Phillips,"**

**" Carter, yes?" The man nodded. " Any relation to the Carters of London?"**

**" My family is the nobility of merchants," He admitted almost too quietly. " Would you require my assistance?"**

**" It would be appreciated," The pair walked toward the Phillips house, eager to remove the disgraceful officer. Simon knocked on his aunt's door and a manservant opened it. The two men entered without incident, only to exit dissatisfied ten minutes later.**

**" Tell the Colonel the man has fled," Simon ordered Captain Carter, dread within his chest. He broke into a run once outside the gate. Darcy handed him the reins of his horse, Thunder. " Wickham caught wind and ran," He said to both Darcy and the magistrate. " I need to return to Longbourn now,"**

**Failure to capture Wickham soured Simon's mood. Thunder's speed delivered him to Longbourn breathless and furious. Lydia must have warned Wickham. It was the only explanation. He stormed through the entrance and pushed open the drawing room door. " Lydia Bennet,"**

**Mary's fingers ceased to play across the keys. " Lydia is in her room," She remained seated.**

**He turned on his heel and hurried up the steps, passing Lizzy and Jane exiting their room discussing Lizzy's upcoming season in London. " Where's Lydia?"**

**" In her roo-"**

**Simon raised his hand to acknowledge their answer. He pounded on Lydia's door for several minutes. Jane eased past him and slipped into the unlocked room. " Oh dear." The open window and ladder on the other side revealed the truth of the matter plainly to Simon.**

**" This family will not be disgraced by an officer-infatuated schoolgirl," Simon nearly yelled at no one in particular. Jane pulled close to Elizabeth and they held onto each other waiting for the apocalypse.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Netherfield Ball**

* * *

November 26, 1811

Netherfield came alive for the ball. Marina returned the day prior for it in the company of her brother and her betrothed. News of Mr. Wickham's evasion left little joy for the betrothed pair. Against his step-mother's wishes, he disavowed Lydia as a sister for the preservation of the rest of the family. His father eventually agreed with his decision after Mr. Harrington, Mr. Robinson, Mr. Goulding, and Sir William Lucas called upon him to express their deepest sympathies for the loss of a daughter.

Never could Lydia respectfully return to Longbourn, her honor forever lost.

Mrs. Bennet and Marina kept to separate sides of the room at all times. Jane and Elizabeth sought out Charlotte Lucas for company, as Penelope and Harriet Harrington were forbidden from associating with them. This only affected Catherine as Mary never formed a bond with the Harrington sisters and the Harrington sisters never formed a solid friendship with Jane and Elizabeth. Sarah Long tried to distract a morose Catherine Bennet to no avail. Marina caught Caroline gloating to Louisa about her 'honorable' engagement, her temper rising at the thought of having to suffer Mr. Colborne and his taunts. Poor Charles, she mused bitterly.

" Miss Marina," Darcy snapped her out of her mind. Both he and Jane were resting from two sets. " I would have expected you to dance given your ankle is better,"

" I'm afraid to sprain it again," She admitted. " Simon is most unpleasantly angry. Dancing will not improve his mood," She feared his wrath at the moment and didn't want to say the wrong thing to make his mood worse. No reason for the public to suffer for the stupidity of two people who should have never met.

Darcy placed himself in the man's shoes. " He needs to hear reassurance. All of Hertfordshire is attentive to his affairs, the pedestal preventing him from growing without criticism. A kind word might improve his anger," He directed her toward Simon standing at the dance floor side.

" If you find the blackguard, I would not inform him of it," She stalked off toward her betrothed, uncertain if what Darcy instructed was wise. " Simon,"

" Not a word, Marina,"

" I am sorry about Lydia," His jaw worked back and forth. " Would you wish to dance?" He uncrossed his arms, taking her hand in his. " It would make me very happy," A quick smile softened the hard anger temporarily.

He glanced toward Elizabeth and Charlotte, undoubtedly talking of Mr. Collin's expressed interest in Maria. While Elizabeth and Jane stayed at Netherfield from November 12th to November 19th, Mr. Collins stayed at Longbourn and departed before Jane and Elizabeth returned home. Mr. Collins found Catherine and Lydia too high-spirited and Mary too plain. Charlotte's practical nature was cast aside in favor of Maria's youthful prettiness. Sir William refused him permission to marry his daughter, and so Maria was spared Mr. Collin's ridiculousness. " If your ankle-"

" Oh hush. My ankle is healed well enough, and you need to appear less angry," She hated seeing him like this, without hope and a chance to redeem his lost sibling. The betrayal must sting still, a strong reminder that not everyone cared for the well-being of the family. She wasn't afraid of him, but simply afraid that he might offend another and further wound his family.

Simon heard the plea within her dismissive tone and ignored it. " Do not mother me,"

" I am not mothering you. Your stepmother is quite proficient at that already," Marina countered, her own temper clashing with public manners. " Lydia ran off with Wickham. That is the past, this is the present and tomorrow is the future. It is painful, but life moves on. If you need to say a prayer on Sunday, then do so, but until then be grateful the rest of your sisters are still able to have good marriages," For all the intensity behind their conversation she managed to portray a worried expression devoid of the anger they both keenly felt.

He took a deep breath. " He was right there-"

" Wickham has a way a making friends and sympathizing himself onto people. He blends in and disappears right before the critical ambush. You could have done nothing," She grabbed his hand and held it. " Lydia chose her ruin, Not you. Not I. Miss Green would have been able to do nothing. Jane and Elizabeth and Mary could not have stopped her. You are not to blame regardless how much it hurts,"

Simon continually held her hand, finding its presence in his own comforting. " Do you really wish to dance?" He felt his father's eyes on them. The old man needed to be silent or else Simon would give up running Longbourn and buy his own estate using the 50,000 Marina carried with her.

" Please," Lydia's escape no longer mattered to Simon as he took her hand. " It would be our first dance," The thought of sharing their first dance at Netherfield weeks before their union sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

Charlotte, Elizabeth, and Jane gathered near Mrs. Long and the Harringtons. They long since ceased to discuss Maria Lucas's horrific exposure to Mr. Collins, instead finding themselves sufficiently amused by the many people around them. For all the boasting of never wanting to marry, the Harrington sisters jointly talked of taking a season in London. Jane and Darcy alternated dancing partners for the rest of the evening, Darcy taking a seat with each of the Bennet sisters before deciding that he was simply too exhausted to dance the remainder of the night. Robert Goulding walked memory lane in an attempt to impress Sarah Long by his elevated education and new position at a law firm in Bath.

" What does Simon intend to do once he marries Miss Rowley?" Charlotte asked during a set Elizabeth rested her feet. " The neighborhood is most anxious to learn,"

" I believe he intends to purchase his own property, and from what I gather, Marina does not wish to reside in the same house as our mother. She finds her vexing and very taxing on all things sensible. I am to live with Jane in Derbyshire, and Mary has expressed the desire to follow Simon wherever he purchases his home. Mama may not allow her. Lydia's disappearance has reminded her how much she needs us at her side, and Mary's constant playing of the pianoforte is a constant she refuses to sacrifice,"

" Poor Mary. She is fond of Miss Rowley. I have never seen her take to anyone so quickly," Charlotte said gently, well aware that Mary was at the pianoforte with Miss King, the ladies preferring instruments to men. " Do you suppose it has to do with the fact that Miss Rowley treats her as an equal?"

Elizabeth considered the suggestion with some reflection. Marina never called anyone by a nickname except her sister-in-law and always used the given name in full. She complimented efforts, good and bad, and encouraged growth within the selected skill regardless of her personal feelings for the individual. All behaviors their mother never displayed unless it was Lydia or Jane or in polite company. " It is very possible," Their aunt was much like their mother as well, with the exception of playing favorites among the children.

" And what of Lydia? Did she ever care for Miss Rowley?"

" No. She loathed Marina. Said that since she appeared, the only person who mattered at Longbourn was Simon. It wasn't fair that Mama's voice no longer was heard, despite the fact that because of our mother, Lydia has run off to wherever she has run off. I hope she stays there, wherever it is-"

" Lizzy-" Charlotte's tempered scolding caught Lady Lucas's attention. " You can not possibly feel that way. She is your sister-"

" Who has run off with an officer who has gambled and run up debts in Meryton, Charlotte," Elizabeth pointed out, fanning herself faster to ward off the accumulated heat of so many people in one building. " I can not possibly speak of Lydia again, especially outside of Hertfordshire, if the Bennet name is to hold any respectability!"

Chastised, Charlotte rose to dance with an officer she accepted earlier. Elizabeth almost drowned herself in sorrows until she spotted the oddest couple in the line. Hand in hand they skipped down the line, each happily catching their breath once they returned to their position in the middle of the line. Half the ballroom observed the couple with the same mixture of interest and concern for fear Miss Rowley may sprain her ankle again. All of Hertfordshire learned of her weak ankles courtesy of Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas, the former meaning to insult the lady and the latter to shield her reputation from rebuke. Alas it did not happen, as the couples bowed to each other and then set for the second dance of the set, an altered version of the country dance that involved more leaping than before.

" My cousin would take great pleasure in this ball," Darcy said to her after the second set finished, eager to see Charles off to London so that the young man could attend to business. Mr. Colborne made arrangements to lease the house with Caroline as his wife by the time said leasing started in his name. " You would like the Colonel, Miss Elizabeth. He is lively and sporting of everyone's faults,"

She feigned temporary ignorance before allowing herself to relax. " You do me great honor, Mr. Darcy, in measuring me so accurately. My character must be quite the déjà vu,"

" The Colonel lacks the sisters that complicate living, but he does have an older brother is the heir to an earldom. His father is the Earl of Matlock, and his mother the exact opposite of your own," A plan formulated in Darcy's mind before he even acknowledged its existence. Eventually the idea of Elizabeth Bennet and Colonel Fitzwilliam marrying touched his subconscious. " Have you a thought of how you will approach Almack's?"

" With good humor, Mr. Darcy," She answered readily, the practiced reply losing its charm after the dozens of times she used it for curious visitors and sympathizers over Lydia's behavior. " I am soon to be well equipped with gowns and the finest accessories a lady could ask for. I am told I am a beauty of Hertfordshire and expect to receive as much attention in London as I do here,"

" The charm of a new acquaintaince lingers longer in London than it does here," Darcy reminded her. The country was confining in the company kept, but the genuine closeness formed lasted longer in the countryside due to the need to be at peace with one's neighbors. " They are less genuine in their affections and more liberal with their desire to expose connections that are useful,"

Elizabeth thanked him for his concern as her brother and Marina decided to plant themselves next to Elizabeth. Darcy tried to make his escape, only to be pulled back in by Simon. " Now that my father and stepmother have decided to not travel to Bath, Marina and I have determined to purchase a property separate of Longbourn. Do you know of any estates that can be purchased with 50,000 pounds?" Darcy glanced at his soon-to-be sister for guidance. She laughed at his anxiousness, Marina assuring Darcy that they were perfectly serious.

Mr. Bingley interrupted Darcy's spotty recollections to the relief of Darcy. " Did they target you as well, Darcy? It seems they are singlehandedly determined to escape Longbourn," Simon cast a lone glance, displeased with the turn of support they expected from her childhood allies.

" It would appear so," Darcy agreed.

Charles turned to Elizabeth. " Might I have the last set, Miss Elizabeth?" Escaping the familiar awkward tension that she suspected would be normal, Elizabeth left mid-conversation about Simon and Marina using their honeymoon to property hunt. Mrs. Bennet wished the night ended so that Mrs. Long, Lady Lucas, and Mrs. Robinson would cease to mock her. Mr. Colborne's parting remark as the carriage's were called at the end of the evening left a sour taste in her mouth and completely turned her against Marina Rowley.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Lost Returns**

* * *

November 27, 1811

They traveled by stage coach from Hertfordshire to Scotland, avoiding Gretna Green in favor of a lesser known border village that could do just as well. Lydia at first assumed he meant to marry her until he abandoned her and disappeared. Left alone and unmarried, Lydia understood the damage his false promises produced at home. Desperate for hope, even if only out of pity the assistance came, Lydia begged the stage coach driver to return her to Hertfordshire. After many minutes of tears, hard sobbing, and the fear of being cast out into poverty manifested in the form of an offer of companionship for the evening. The young man refused and paid for her return to Hertfordshire, sending a brief but direct letter with her to be addressed to her father.

Lydia Bennet arrived in Hertfordshire unannounced and ragged from the road. Jane and Darcy took a stroll down the lane at the moment the carriage arrived with Lydia inside. They turned their walk back around to the house and observed as the unmistakable form of Lydia Bennet emerged and ran toward Longbourn's entrance. " Lydia!" Jane pulled from Darcy's side running down the graveled lane to her youngest and wildest sister. " Lydia!"

The door opened, Mrs. Hill catching the girl in her arms. More shouts ensued, Darcy catching up with Jane as the carriage pulled away and returned back to the main road. They entered through the still open door as Mrs. Bennet pulled Lydia from Mrs. Hill, both ladies sobbing in relief. Elizabeth and Catherine held back, blocking the hallway to the drawing room, Mary paused middle of the stairs. Everyone stared. " I will fetch Simon from Netherfield," Darcy promised Jane, making his exit in haste.

" No!" Emma shouted, smoothing back Lydia's hair. " Do not send for Simon, Mr. Darcy. Allow him to return here unaware. Spare Lydia the censure for the time being, I beg you,"

Jane shook her head. " Simon will not hurt her, Fitz. He will see to her well-being. She is safe, that is all that will matter to him-"

" I said no, Jane. Lydia has suffered enough," Emma cut her own daughter down without a thought. She lead Lydia upstairs to bathe, weep, and be dressed in clean clothes. Jane grabbed Darcy's arm and insisted he tell Simon. Elizabeth put her arm around Jane and lead her to the drawing room. Catherine and Mary closed the door behind Darcy wishing him luck in whoever he decided to listen to. The hard ride to Netherfield left Darcy with no clear guidance and too many troubled thoughts. Wickham ran up debts, fled from Meryton with a gentleman's daughter, and dashed her honor by abandoning her in Scotland. The man needed dealt with – permanently.

Marina and Simon were strolling the garden despite the weather, laughing at something that eased both their worries. Marina was staying with the Lucas until the wedding, and they were using Netherfield grounds until the staff informed them that the house was officially closed up. Sir William kept prying into their conversations and Lady Lucas felt it her supreme duty to play mother to Simon, irritating them both to the point they resorted to this small impropriety. Mr. Darcy stayed a local Inn and was kept aware of Marina's plans and whereabouts at all times to ease Silas's mind because he could not stay behind. Combe Estate demanded his presence, thus Mr. Darcy would be the big brother he could not be at the moment.

" I do hope I am not intruding," Darcy announced himself. " Lydia has returned to Longbourn," They stared at him. He repeated himself. Simon let go of Marina's arm, taking a seat on a bench across from the water fountain. " Return to Lucas Lodge, Marina. Miss Chambers has been told that you are feeling faint from the weather, and that is the cover story for the moment,"

" And what will Lydia's story be?" Marina asked. " That she is the wife of Wickham?"

" If need be, yes," Darcy insisted, Simon shaking his head. Marina shook her head too, in denial, not grief. " You can not fix this-"

" I am not trying, Fitzwilliam," She nearly yelled in exasperation. " But just because she has returned does not mean that Hertfordshire will remain ignorant. How will she be cared for? Where will she go? Who will provide for her? How is such care to be given-"

Simon raised his hand, instantly shutting her up. " Mr. Bartlett Boording,"

" I suppose he might be a benefactor," She concluded stubbornly. " But she has been compromised,"

" Wickham abducted her," Simon improvised. " She escaped. Mr. Boording would want a wife to protect, yes?" Darcy thought it ill conceived but Marina saw the value of it. Lydia might be redeemed after all. It might take years, but her reputation would be restored given she stuck to the story. " How feeble minded is the man?"

" Not that feeble. You'll have to lay down a sizable inducement," Marina squashed his plan. Darcy raised his own hand and volunteered to be the benefactor. Neither Bennet nor Rowley argued with him. " Well, as the weather has made me weak, I must be going. I will send a letter detailing how I am unable to venture outdoors for a day or two," She said her goodbyes and wished the men luck in selling their story, promising to write the letter to Bartlett Boording, one of her brother's associates.

November 29, 1811

Longbourn suffered Lydia's whining, Emma's demands for clemency of Lydia's behavior, and the protests of both ladies that Simon's betrothed wished to visit Longbourn. So far the family had been able to keep Lydia's presence a secret, and everyone wanted it to stay that way. " I can not suffer her! The miserable – la! She is the cause of this, Mama! Marina Rowley cursed this family and because of her I will be laughed at and cast out!" Her voice echoed throughout the near silent and half empty drawing room. Mary ceased to play the pianoforte whenever Lydia was in the room after suffering too many insults she did not earn. Catherine and Elizabeth dared Lydia's wrath, and Jane preferred to stay to her room, waiting for the moment she could peacefully marry Mr. Darcy and escape Longbourn.

" But you will suffer her, Lydia. She is soon to be our sister-" Elizabeth tried.

" Not if I were to protest the union at service-"

Catherine sighed. " That is unwise and foolish, Lydia. No one is to know that you are even here. Mr. Boording specifically purchased a special license and when he arrives, you will depart from Longbourn, marry at the chapel, and travel to Suffolk. You will have a home, and be married before any of us," None of that mattered to the immature girl, or their mother, who insisted it foul and unfair.

Putting down her newest bed quilt, Elizabeth picked up one of Lydia's old dresses and began to repair it. Mr. Bennet refused to purchase her new clothing, and while Mr. Darcy laid down a sizeable inducement, no such clothing would be provided to the silly girl. The sisters pitched in to fix Lydia's older dresses to make them like new. " Not to mention you have a larger dowry than any of us to make up for your indiscretions," She dared their mother's wrath, unwilling to suffer in silence for a sister who did not care. Elizabeth punched the needle through so hard she pricked her finger.

" Now, now, Lydia," Loftus entered, Mrs. Hill with a tray of tea following. " Be nice. Your sisters love you," He picked up a philosophy book and planted himself by the fire determined to relax.

" But Papa, it is so unfair! Jane is to marry Mr. Darcy, and Simon is to welcome some-" Lydia swallowed whatever she almost said and laid out on the settee. She pulled a pillow close and cried into it before punching the batting of the cushion over and over until her temper tired out and she stared morosely across the room from her prone position.

Catherine smoothed back her hair affectionately. " We love you, even if you are beyond control at most times. You are lucky Mr. Boording is accepting you. It took much work from the lady you despise, a brother you loathe, and a man you think quite dull," She laughed gently at Lydia's tainted view of the world and continued to weave ribbon into a band around her bonnet.

" But why do they care what becomes of me?" Lydia whined. Why should strangers dictate who she marries? Wickham promised that he'd marry her, and he didn't. No man could ever truly care for her. Her brother gladly disowned her already. He could never be trusted again.

It was their mother that answered. " You matter,"

Lydia closed her eyes. " No, I don't. Hertfordshire doesn't believe that,"

" Nonsense," Elizabeth muttered to herself and continued to repair the dress in tempered tolerance.

This was how Marina found the family. She curtsied quickly and sat next to Catherine. " I find that if you weave two ribbons around the banding, it creates a much interesting effect," She commented, curiously studying Lydia. The lady seemed no worse for wear, although the lady also acted very hostile.

" I have two bonnets with that technique and they are very pretty to look at," Catherine answered her. " Lydia tried to use the one bonnet this morning until Mama ordered her to stay inside,"

Marina glanced at Emma, who 'humphed' and gazed out the window in search of something. " A walk in this weather is hardly good for one's lungs anyway," She remarked casually. " Has Jane removed herself from her room yet? I need her opinion on a dress pattern that I intend to use for the wedding, and as she knows Simon best…"

Seeing her escape, Elizabeth lead Marina out of the drawing room. Neither commented on Lydia's behavior, and both patiently waited for Jane to open the door. She welcomed them in and closed the door behind them. " Simon hasn't returned from Meryton?"

" Why would Simon be in Meryton?" Elizabeth asked, studying Marina as hard as she studied Lydia earlier after a strong fit of nerves that upset everyone. " Are we to kept in the dark always, Marina?"

" No. I have no idea as to why he'd be in Meryton, but I do know if he is there, he is conducting business. Why else go? Unless your uncle summoned him, which still points to business," The ladies peered out the window, on constant alert. " How is Mr. Bennet now that Lydia is home?" She never cared for Loftus Bennet, but she felt for him as a father. No father should have to watch their child devolve into nothingness. Death would be kinder to Lydia right now than the life of being Mrs. Bartlett Boording.

While In Meryton

Mr. Phillips law office couldn't hold the number of involved parties, so only the immediate parties were summoned. Mr. George Wickham's sister had been summoned and informed of the charges pending against her brother. She declared her brother dead to her years ago, and that it did not concern her before leaving Mr. Phillips, Mr. Darcy, and the magistrate to determine that without Lydia's testimony he could not pursue the kidnapping charges. He could however take Wickham in on the debts owed, if they could track down the man and corner him.

Simon swished the bourbon before downing it quickly. " Jane and you will marry here on the first of December," He said to Darcy first. " Then Marina and I will marry a fortnight from the end of December. My father will be unable to contact us. Uncle, will you be able to handle any business that the steward may not?"

" You have my word," Mr. Phillips promised him. " Give Lydia a hug for me. She must be heartbroken and lost without the support of Hertfordshire,"

At this the magistrate took his leave. Simon followed suit, finding his path to Thunder unobstructed until Captain Carter crossed his path purposefully. " Sir, I might have a lead on Wickham," He handed over a handful of letters before explaining. " I found them under his cot, wrapped. I would say that the man is in London and very well disguised. But no man's cover is truly foolproof. The Bow Street Runners are highly skilled detectives, and devising a history that thorough without some leak is highly improbable,"

Keeping the letter in the pocket of the great coat, Simon thanked him the best way he could. He produced guineas from his coin purse and poured half a week's salary into the man's palms. " You're a good man, Carter, but I must take my leave," The stablehand at the village's main stables helped Simon onto the saddle. He found himself halfway to Longbourn when a rifle shot hit a tree no more than three feet in front of him.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Bye Bye Birdie**

* * *

November 29, 1811

Wickham lowered his musket, cursing his missed shot and immediately began to reload. Cocking the hammer back, he tore the pouch of powder open, pouring it down the barrel before spitting the shot from his mouth into his hand and slamming it into the barrel. Ramroding the shot and powder, he prepared himself to hit his target this time. Until he felt the barrel of a pistol at the back of his back, his finger readied to pull the trigger.

" It isn't right to shoot a man who has done you no wrong, Mr. Wickham," Mr. Denny said. Captain Carter tore through the brush, pistol at the ready. He stopped at the sight of Wickham standing facing the main road out of Meryton. " Captain, you have the restraints?"

Carter pulled out rope. Wickham lowered his rifle to the ground, keeping his hands in the air. Mr. Bennet advanced toward them through the brush, staring down the three men. " Go home, Mr. Bennet. Nothing to see here," He ordered the gentleman away. " Colonel Forster has this under control,"

Tipping his top hat, Simon bowed. " Give the Colonel my regards,"

Wickham made to speak, Mr. Denny swinging hard. " A gentleman never dishonors a lady,"

Turning on his heel, Simon permitted the men to carry out their task. He started to whistle. When he handed Thunder over to John and rested his feet in his father's study, he opened up the bourbon and poured himself a drink. " Excellent news, Father. Wickham is apprehended. Took a shot off at me and missed-"

Small arms wrapped around him. He turned around to find Lydia holding him. He put down the glass and held her close. She tried to say something over and over, obscured by his overcoat. Loftus paused in the doorway, unsure of whether to speak. " Wickham is no longer a problem," He said again. " We have Mr. Denny and Captain Carter to thank,"

" Miss Rowley departed a half hour ago. She left a letter in her place," Mr. Bennet handed it over. Simon set it aside next to his drink and walked Lydia back to the drawing room to the comfort of her mother and strongest supporter. Simon kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear the truth of Wickham's future. Relief put the lady at ease for now. Simon returned to the study to have his drink and letter at the same time.

He opened the letter, a ribbon flower crushed between the folds. Her name, signed, graced the paper. Loftus listened to Simon's full story, concern marking his features. Both men considered themselves lucky for the situation to work itself out without any harm coming to the parties involved. Separate letters, one to Darcy and one to Marina, discussed the plans for December.

December 3, 1811

The moment Bartlett Boording arrived at Longbourn prepared to wed his bride, Emma Bennet was dressing Lydia and everyone waited for the mother-daughter dramatic duo to join them in the vestibule. Simon wished Marina were here to see her hard work completed with a happy ending, but considering the circumstances, he knew that to be a bad decision and settled on writing Marina after the wedding breakfast. Jane kissed his cheek. " She's going to be good for this family, Simon, and I wish Lydia could see it too," Elizabeth exhaled and seconded Jane's remark.

" Soon it'll be the Bennet-Rowley ceremony," Loftus teased the flustered young man. Son glared at father and father chuckled. Mrs. Hill welcomed Mr. Boording into the home. " Mr. Boording, I presume," He stepped forward to intercept the man roughly his age. Mr. Boording was a tall, well muscled man accustomed to handling business and managing people. His visage could scare away Madame, and his deep, rich voice echoed of warmth and goodwill.

Mr. Boording glanced over the numerous daughters and appreciated their collective beauty. Simon extended his hand. They shook. " Lydia is with Mrs. Bennet upstairs. Might I speak to you in the study, Mr. Boording?" Loftus made to join them. " Alone,"

Secure in the study, Simon clasped his hands together. " I understand you are acquainted with the Rowleys of Derbyshire, Mr. Boording,"

" I am. Silas warned me of you, Mr. Bennet. She is a treasure, Miss Marina. You would not believe how meek she was as a child. I do recall her dearest desire to make her father happy. By all accounts, he would have approved of you," Bartlett answered, taking great pleasure in the apparent nerves of the young. " Does she still speak of people as if they are dolls in her little world?"

Laughing, Simon imagined her pulling the puppet strings. It brought tears to his eyes as he banished the thought. " No. That would be unladylike. She just states their faults in a non-judgmental manner that is arguably one of her best qualities," He exhaled and kept an ear out for his stepmother and sister. " Thank you,"

" For taking your sister as a wife?"

" Yes,"

Bartlett reached into his great coat and removed a letter. " Marina's letter convinced me that I needed to take a third wife. A man can die of loneliness, and Miss Lydia, as I understand, will keep me alert, alive, and active," He allowed Simon to read the letter, studying the young man's disappointment and bitterness with some interest.

Imagining Marina's voice as he read the letter, Simon swallowed hard. " I had no idea,"

" Her connections extend further than you imagine, Mr. Bennet,"

" Simon," He corrected the man. " Since you will be marrying my sister, call me Simon," Handing back the letter, Simon dropped into a chair. He didn't know that on top of the trust set up by her father that she also reasonably expected to inherit a small fortune from Bartlett Boording's estate. " She's giving up the investment her father placed in your care in return for your marriage to Lydia," Bartlett nodded, letting the meaning of the sacrifice sink in to its fullest depth.

Loftus entered the study. " Lydia is descending the steps," He whispered needlessly. They exited the study, Simon no longer smiling. " Is she not the portrait of youth and beauty, Mr. Boording?"

Mrs. Bennet released Lydia's arm and rushed forward to greet Bartlett. " Miss Lydia?" Bartlett bypassed Emma completely and extended his hand to Lydia. Lydia allowed her hand to be taken and held. " You are the most handsome lady in this house and I look forward to calling you Mrs. Bartlett Boording,"

Catherine and Mary held hands as they both suppressed joy for seeing Lydia soon to be wed to someone very respectable. Jane hushed Elizabeth when she made a witty comment not heard by anyone but Jane. Simon ushered them out of the house and to the multiple carriages. Simon joined his father and Mr. Boording in the first as the ladies entered the second carriage. Simon stayed silent on the sacrifice required to see Lydia well married, her reputation saved from complete ruin. The ride to the church passed too slowly as far as everyone was concerned except for Emma and Lydia. Parson Brooks welcomed them, congratulating Lydia especially before addressing Mr. Boording off to the side as the sisters seated themselves in a pew and schooled their faces to reveal nothing.

Catherine smirked as Lydia cried into her mother's shoulder. " I am sorry, Mama. Can I go home now? Do I really need-"

" He earns nearly 4,000 per annum, and you will be well provided for,"

" But he is so old!"

" And wealthy," Emma insisted as if that was all that mattered. Mr. Boording could have Mr. Darcy's wealth and it would not have mattered to the vain girl. " Now stop your crying. You're married before your sisters, just like you always said you would be-"

" But I was only jesting, Mama! I did not wish to-"

Simon cleared his throat as he stood behind the pair still in a tight embrace. " Lydia, wipe your tears. Mrs. Bennet, sit down. Mr. Boording is approaching and I do not want one more word of protest. You do not know what is being given up so you could be redeemed. You should thanking the good Lord above that enough people of means have gone so far to protect you from your own stupidity," That shut up Lydia's whining. " Smile. Pretend this is the happiest day of your life," He turned on his heel, with his arm held out to Mrs. Bennet. Mrs. Bennet reluctantly took his offered arm and Lydia composed herself.

Elizabeth nodded to Catherine. " Jane, you're soon to follow," Jane nodded, blushing at the imagined feeling of Mr. Darcy's hand in hers. Mrs. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

" One daughter married," Was all Emma could say for the next half hour.

December 4, 1811

Lady Lucas, Charlotte, Maria, and Marina debated the wisdom of allowing the oldest son to go into law when he'll most likely inherit Lucas Lodge. The entrance of Mr. and Mrs. Boording ceased the debate when everyone identified Lydia as Mrs. Boording. Lady Lucas cleared her throat while Charlotte and Maria gaped in shock. Marina sprung from the settee and hugged Bartlett without reserve. " Uncle Bartlett!"

" Marina, you have grown since I have last seen you," He rubbed her shoulder affectionately and kissed her forehead. " I must thank you for considering me when you said that Hertfordshire offered many a pretty lady for a wife," The genuine compliment confused Marina, her gaze shifting to Lydia then back to Bartlett.

Remembering her manners, Marina hastily made the introductions. She asked Lydia how it felt to be married finally, the lady not answering her. Lady Lucas mimicked Marina's confusion, Maria excusing herself to avoid censure, while Charlotte proceeded to ask Mr. Boording how he found Hertfordshire. A half hours idle conversation revealed that they were actually traveling to Suffolk where Mr. Boording resided and would not return to Hertfordshire for a spell. Lydia finally spoke, speaking of her plans for travel, and that she would put in a good word for the Miss Lucas for a good husband in Suffolk. Lady Lucas forbid her, Lydia quickly promising to do no such thing, further confusion Marina.

Bartlett finally sat aside from the ladies and noticed the difference in Marina. She wasn't guarded or defensive, open and vulnerable. Happy, he decided. Marina looked happy. He never saw her happy except at Combe Estate. Yes, Mr. Bennet certainly deserved her. " What is bothering Lydia?" She asked him hesitantly. " I have been attempting to determine what is bothering her. She should be happy, not…sad,"

" I told her that you sacrificed nearly 5,000 pounds so that I would provide her security and a home for the remainder of my days," Bartlett answered her. " On top the 7,000 pounds that Mr. Darcy has promised, she is finally realizing how damaged her reputation is,"

She couldn't lie – she was glad that the guilt finally settled on the silly girl. The lesson must be raw, and without a brother's support, it must distance the girl from the steady expectation that others would always support her. " And if you perish before the 5,000 pounds is exhausted?" She had some hope she might retain some of the small fortune but held no real hope of it.

" It will go to you," Bartlett covered her hand with his. " You're doing right here, Marina,"

" I know. But does she know that?" The thought lingered on both their minds as they considered the damaged, traumatized girl that managed to wreak havoc without actually being present to do so.

Bartlett claimed that they needed to travel soon, and the visit cut short. Lydia avoided eye contact with Marina, noted by the Lucas ladies. Charlotte reassured Marina that Lydia was always thoughtless and rude, while Lady Lucas exclaimed that Mrs. Bennet sorely lacked the ability to properly mother. Marina swore she heard Lady Lucas mutter a dark comment about Mrs. Bennet's nerves, Charlotte suggesting that they retreat to the pianoforte for a distraction from the upheaval.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Ring My Bells**

* * *

December 14, 1811

Miss Chambers dressed Marina's hair for her grand day. They held the wedding in Hertfordshire to please the Bennets. Simon insisted that they live elsewhere for both their sanities, to which Marina already agreed to. Miss Chambers would stay behind to provide an extra hand in Longbourn and continue to be paid by Marina, relieving the burden from Mr. Bennet. It was a bittersweet parting for Marina. She had grown fond of Miss Chambers and wished to see her have a bright future.

" Caroline, When will you and Mr. Colborne marry?" Caroline assigned herself to Marina for the moment, swept up in the magic of holy matrimony, regardless of her dislike for Mr. Bennet. Her marriage to Mr. Colborne would best Marina's marriage regarding connections, but Marina's marriage would best hers by wealth. Marina had been right when she said that while Mr. Colborne had connections, he did not prove her could maintain her lifestyle. Caroline discovered from Mr. Hurst and Mr. Bingley that they would be living off of her dowry and the income Mr. Colborne made as the bailiff for his cousin, the Duke. She loathed Marina for besting her in this arena.

Caroline crossed her ankles and glanced over the love letter Mr. Colborne wrote her intending to woo her properly. She admit that he had a way with words. " We were going to marry here, and resume the lease to this home," She explained as if this should have pleased Marina.

" Simon and I are going to look at properties after the wedding while touring England," Marina countered, thanking Miss Chambers, and picked up her shawl to combat the coldness seeping through her thin dress into her skin. She hugged it tight around her form and paced the spacious bedroom. " There are multiple properties that we became aware of within our range. I look forward to viewing all the properties with him,"

" I expect you will find a worthy home," Caroline answered dismissively, blushing as she glossed over Mr. Colborne's admiration of her eyes and eye for fashion. " Do the Bennets know that you will not be taking residence in Longbourn?"

" Yes," Marina seated herself next to Caroline and cleared her throat. " I will miss your company, Caroline. I have grown accustomed to your sharp commentary and you are a strong challenger at Loo,"

They had Mr. Hurst to thank for that. The man preferred cards to most activities, including hunting. Caroline pulled her cousin into her arms. " And I you. Who else will argue with me and not admit defeat within the half hour?" They started to laugh, each accepting the changes hurtling toward them.

Louisa checked in on them with the news that Charles, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Hurst readied the carriages. Caroline and Marina locked arms as they gracefully made their way from the residential wing to the veranda entrance with Louisa trailing behind happily listing the ways that marriage would benefit Marina. Both Caroline and Marina sighed heavily as they tolerated her excited idle chatter. While appreciated, it did little to lessen Marina's nerves.

Darcy nodded his approval of her wardrobe choice – a mazurine blue that complimented Marina's eyes. For once Caroline did not wear an offensive color. The blossom colored gown pleased everyone, and judging from the strong look Louisa gave Caroline, it was a pressured choice. Charles engulfed Marina in one last cousinly embrace before walking her to the first carriage, handing off both his sisters into the carriage as well. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hurst waited for Charles, the separate parties setting off for the church.

Charles counted himself the odd man out of his family. As it stood, he would be the only bachelor once Darcy married Jane Bennet. He doubted he'd find a lady that would please him, but given that Darcy found Jane Bennet and Marina found Simon Bennet, there might be a chance for him after all. He caught Mr. Hurst glancing at his curiously over and over until the man voiced what he wanted to voice since Marina and Simon announced their wedding date. " Have you considered where you will go now that Caroline is marrying?"

" Back to London," He needed to reconnect with his schoolmates. Perhaps he too would start the home search and settle down. " It has been too long since I have walked its streets,"

" Louisa and I will likely rent a house in London until we decide if Bath or another city is preferable," Cyprian shared to ease the burden of the secret off his shoulders. " It is time that we have set ourselves apart and grow a family,"

Darcy decided then and there that no matter what, he would bring peace for Jane Bennet. She earned it for being the angel she was, and no one – not even Caroline – could make him regret the shame that was associated with the family. " Your investments must be growing then,"

" They are," Mr. Hurst acknowledged vaguely. " I may not be landed gentry, but I can proudly provide for my wife and future children,"

Further talk of children reassured Charles that he was not ready for a wife.

Simon held his wife close as Mr. and Mrs. Bennet praised their union. Marina gazed up at him, snuggling further into his arms. He slipped his great coat over her more and stemmed the urge to sweep her off her feet and carry her to the carriage, leaving all the witnesses in the proverbial dust. " Where is Jane?"

" With Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth answered him as she took Marina's hands in hers. The sisters embraced each other. " Welcome to the family," Elizabeth whispered in Marina's ear.

" I am happy to be a part of it," Pulling back, Marina swallowed. " Mrs. Bennet, might I have the pleasure of Catherine and Mary once Simon and I are settled in our new home, wherever it is. I give you my word that Miss Chambers is a trustworthy and dependable lady's maid," She doubted that the Bennets would mistreat Miss Chambers, hoped that they did not dismiss the great help that she could be.

Emma started to say no, only for Mr. Bennet to agree with conditions. " Only if you would employ tutors for them. Mary is fond of her music, and Catherine can use more instruction drawing and painting," Marina agreed to the conditions.

Simon squeezed her hip affectionately, still unable to believe that Marina now bore his last name. He half expected to wake up finding himself married to someone like Caroline Bingley or his mother. " It will be a comfort to have familiar company while adjusting to the home," Simon explained. It was his idea in the first place, and Marina said that if he suggested it, Mrs. Bennet would say no. Better it come from her than him, that way his father would be more obliged to please the lady. " Provided that the home is in livable condition. If renovations must be made, they will be made purely on structural reasons alone,"

" And where will you stay while these renovations are being completed?" Loftus inquired.

" We did not discuss that detail yet," Simon reluctantly answered, seeing the smugness of Mrs. Bennet. It grinded against his good humor. Because of her, Marina sacrificed 5,000 pounds. Mr. Darcy nearly 6,000. " Mr. Boording has promised to visit the home once it is ready to be lived in and staffed,"

" And Lydia will always be welcome, as a guest of course," Marina added quickly, hoping to soften up the unhappy Mrs. Bennet.

Her efforts missed the mark. " Will she? Most surprising,"

" What is most surprising, Mrs. Bennet?" Loftus's tone changed from mocking to a cold civility that did not match his overall personality. Marina almost grown to prefer his mockery of almost everything. It made him more tolerable, to a degree. " That Lydia would be welcome in their home or that Simon and Mr. Boording are strong supporters of the Bennet-Rowley connections?"

A flustered Emma sighed. " I meant –"  
" Mrs. Bennet must have meant that because Mr. Boording rarely leaves his home, it is unlikely we will see much of Lydia. Therefore to have her as a guest is a rare occurrence. Naturally this is distressing to any mother, but Uncle Bartlett swore that he would remind Lydia to write at least once a week,"

" Lydia is not much a letter writer," Lizzy said. " It does not mean we can not write her, right, Mama?"

Emma wiped away tears. " Of course. It is simply distressing for her to be so far, and with no sister for comfort! At least you will comfort Jane…"

" Mr. Darcy and Jane are a handsomely matched couple, Mama. I have the highest regard for the gentleman who is so disposed to give Jane anything she asks for," Lizzy readily applied the proper charm. Anyone disposed to please Jane appeased Mrs. Bennet, if only temporarily.

Jane and Mr. Darcy conversed with Caroline Bingley and Louisa Hurst while Mr. Bingley casually appreciated the high spirits and optimistic hopes of the neighborhood. Once Simon Bennet inherited Longbourn, he'd not only own the estate he purchased with Marina's dowry but also Longbourn, leaving a handsome inheritance to any son or sons that may be born of the marriage. All of Hertfordshire desired Simon to inherit sooner than later, expecting the family to rise in ranks even more than they already had by the advantageous marriages, already performed and soon to be performed. Twice the income meant an heir for their children that would provide a respectable, luxurious lifestyle if fortunes did not change.

The parties gradually moved for the exit with the coaxing of Mr. Hurst, Parson Brooks blessing all of them with the most cheer yet. He closed the church doors behind them, expecting that soon they would all be present again for the union of Fitzwilliam Darcy and Jane Bennet.

Mrs. Hill required help to run the wedding breakfast for all the guests. Catherine and Mary stayed next to the pianoforte except when it came time to eat, while Marina and Elizabeth teased Jane about her growing infatuation with Mr. Darcy in the drawing room. The cake was served last. Rolls, toast, bacon, and eggs were served with tea and chocolate first. As everyone gathered around the Bennet's dining table to consume the sumptuous meal, Simon and Marina waited till everyone started to eat first.

" I have an announcement," Simon held their attention while Marina tasted the well cooked bacon. " Mrs. Bennet and I will be touring England for the next two weeks for a home. Once we are settled in the home, a ball will be hosted. All are invited,"

Emma Bennet smirked. They would never remove her from Longbourn.

Mary perked up. " Papa, is it true that Kitty and I will be in Simon's temporary care?" Loftus confirmed it with a simple yes. " Might I play one of your songs, Marina?"

" Of course. Which one did you want to play?" Marina found herself monopolized by Mary as they perused through the various songs that Mary was aware of. Catherine asked if she'd have a tutor to learn how to play, to which Simon said she would, leading to Mr. Darcy remarking how improved they become since his initial acquaintance. Emma Bennet protested, to everyone's amusement.

Simon grabbed Marina's hand, interlacing their fingers. He whispered into her ear. " Mrs. Bennet," Her face flushed as she heard the use of her married name.

" Yes, Mr. Bennet?" She replied.

" Will you bring your cane with you on the honeymoon tour?"

" It would be wise," Marina said, not wanting to risk the inability to walk. " Will you use it to beat anyone?"

He laughed at her. " No, My Dear,"

Her brow rose. " That's a shame. Hugh would like some exercise," Simon shook with more laughter. " Well, at the very least, My Dear, he will give you comfort that I am able to keep pace with you," They continued to eat the prepared breakfast listening to Mr. Bennet engage Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Hurst in a genial exchange of idle chatter pertaining to nothing and everything. Mr. Hurst's equally uncommitted comments coupled with the steady string of conversation from Mr. Bingley, the table barely acknowledged the ladies.

Mrs. Bennet tried to interest Catherine and Mary while Lizzy and Jane reviewed the perks of taking Netherfield as a home with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. Everyone agreed that Netherfield would serve Caroline well, and Mrs. Hurst wished Lizzy and Jane well when they moved to Pemberley. Suspiciously silent on the subject of Pemberley, Caroline allowed Louisa to describe it in pristine detail. By the time she finished describing Pemberley's drawing rooms, music room, dining room, and the guest wing, not even Mrs. Bennet could believe ill of Mr. Darcy. His wealth simply overcome all his faults.

* * *

**Chapter 13: Welcome Home**

* * *

They toured the counties and parishes in search of the ideal home, along the way learning just how cramped a coach and carriage could be. The first two homes they visited needed significant structural repair on top of the purchase price of roughly 45,000 pounds a piece. The highest ranked contender resided in the neighboring county to Hertfordshire contained a residential wing as well a servant wing and the main entertaining area. It was a cross in size between Longbourn and Netherfield with minor flaws that could be attended to at a later point in time. Both approved of the property. The other contender resided near Scarborough, a distance that unnerved both for different reasons.

By December 31, they agreed to purchase the estate closer to both their families. The payment drained the dowry, with the fortunate break of the furniture part of the purchase, and they resided at Longbourn for the month it took for legalities to be settled. Mrs. Bennet behaved herself whenever company prevented her spitefulness. On the few occasions Marina and Emma were left alone together, Marina let loose on the woman about how she failed her daughters, couldn't even be a proper wife, and a proper matron of the Bennet family. In return Emma declared her a fortune hunter who failed to secure a husband after four seasons in London and could not accept that someone as young as Lydia could marry properly without her help.

They culminated into a shouting match more than once with Jane and Elizabeth keeping peace at the dinner table and Mary keeping the peace in the drawing room. When the purchase finally cleared, Catherine and Mary celebrated the escape from Longbourn. Simon fended off his father's insistence that he keep the girls at the new estate until they were presented in the -shire. Mrs. Bennet demanded her daughters not be trusted to the care of the likes of Marina, but Mr. Bennet refused to see such a good opportunity for his daughters to be married just passed up.

Simon, Marina, Catherine, and Mary traveled to the neighboring -shire, Miss Chambers and Miss Green following the family in another carriage. Simon clutched Marina's hand as they finally neared the property the following day. " It is ours," He whispered in shock and awe.

" Yes, it is," She placed a kiss on his cheek. " It is a grand property, even if it is not as grand as Pemberley,"

" Pemberley must be grand," Catherine assumed, eager to see the fabled estate. Mary stirred from her nap.

Marina nodded. " Three drawing rooms, a music room, a ballroom, a private dining room, a large residential wing. Even the servants are treated to larger than average rooms. The staff at Pemberley has stayed on longer than most houses," Simon listened to her go on, waiting for the moment the house came into view. At the bottom of the valley, the iron gate opened up by the advance staff sent ahead by Simon.

The fine house rested on top of a hill with a winding lane that traveled from the gate to the veranda. Brick from foundation to rooftop with Georgian styled windows yet to be swapped out with more modern windows, the home boasted of a residential wing as well a servant wing and the main area of the house. A bay window accented the main drawing room and the private drawing room in the residential wing. Simon purchased the furniture with the property, and until Marina received her income from the trust to update the furniture and curtains, they would simply make do with the given property. Pine flooring and printed walls covered most rooms with the standard color scheme of burgundy and sage green for the residential wing and blue and greys for the servant wing and main entertaining areas.

Almost immediately Marina took to the home. She coordinated with the housekeeper, Mrs. Denny, all concerns that she could offer assistance on. When she did not need to direct the matters of the household in reference to visitors and callers, she attended to her new sisters. Catherine and Mary's presence in the home focused her many thoughts on keeping her sisters pleased, but more importantly, their reputations. As the newest ladies of the -shire boasting of 6,000 pounds dowry a piece, 5,000 of the 6,000 available immediately, they attracted young men determined to bring wealth into the -shire. Simon vetted each would-be suitor before they were permitted to call upon either Miss Bennet.

For once, Mary attracted attention not stolen away by any of her sisters. She lost herself in the joy of being considered a handsome, young lady by respectable young men. Catherine, already accustomed to the attention, held out her marked attentions in favor of determining whether her suitors could prove themselves beyond love poems. Marina, perfectly content to be a propriety escort, held back her presence whenever the sisters needed time to sort out of their feelings for certain young men.

Simon barely spent more than night's rest and a solid meal for the first few weeks. Loftus Bennet announced a surprise visit that Marina could not properly refuse. Simon promised her that the visit would be short and that his mother would not put the household into chaos with fainting spells and exuberance.

Exercising the pianoforte that evening, Mary and Catherine watched Marina plot how to control their mother. " You can not throw a ball. The funds for it are insufficient," Mary said bluntly, fearful of how her mother would sabotage her fledgling admirers.

Marina agreed. " I know. Until the rent is paid, we will not be hosting any parties," At the very least, Mrs. Bennet could not embarrass her to the rest of the -shire.

" You could instruct the staff to ignore her fainting spells," Catherine suggested.

Simon ceased his letter writing from the corner of the drawing room. " That would be pointless, Kitty. They could be serious fainting spells. It is better if she is to be excluded whenever a fainting spell occurs. On a side note, Mr. Collins has asked for my aid in finding him a wife. I have agreed on the condition that he does not ask Kitty or Mary," His gaze lingered on Marina, waiting for her sharp criticism of why it was a bad idea. She just raised her eyebrow and continued to read the romance novel from a circulating library.

Catherine leaned over and read from Marina's shoulder. The ladies would each read the two pages before each declaring they finished the pages. Marina turned the page, and they repeated the pattern. Mary continued to play the pianoforte, with Miss Green's help, exercising her voice in preparation for her presentation into the -Shire's assembly fast approaching.

Hovering over Marina's shoulder, Simon leaned over. " You do not have anything to say about Mr. Collin's being your guest for a week?" Catherine gave her brother a dirty look, Marina studying the romance novel harder than before. " He is a silly man with no grasp on how to act at times,"

" If I can survive your mother, I can survive him," She answered her husband as detached she could. Inside she was boiling and she knew that he knew it. Of course he meant to only tease, but all the same she loathed the thought of tolerating the ridiculous man that Mr. Darcy considered one of England's least suitable clergyman.

" And if the two were to coincide at the same time?"

Both their heads whipped around to stare up at Simon as if he invited the devil to dine with them. " I know the man I married is not nearly insane enough to consider that," Marina dared. Mary's smirk echoed the general amused displeasure.

He placed a kiss to her cheek. " I also extended the invitation to Mr. Bingley, the newly wedded Colbornes-"

" You are aware that Mr. Colborne will use his connections as a weapon of choice to infuriate your father and that Mr. Collins will not be able to distinguish between the mockery and the insults. You can not possibly be serious-"

" I am not serious," He laughed, and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on head. " I extended the invitation to Mr. Bingley but business in London has him indisposed. Mr. and Mrs Colborne have taken over the leasing of Netherfield, and as they are the talk of the neighborhood, my parents desire a change in locale if only for a week,"

Marina's death glare promised pain, and the fake smile she posted on her visage assured the sisters that the impasse would smooth over. " Well, it would appear Hertfordshire, no matter how dull it is, will be the home of Caroline. Netherfield is a fine home, not quite as fine as ours, but a fine home nonetheless. I will need to write Elizabeth and tell her of the news. She will not believe me," Catherine took the book from Marina and Simon offered his hand to his wife. Marina accepted it reluctantly. " You are serious about Mr. Collins, yes?"

" It is the least I could do for the man," Simon assured her. " Do not fret. He has the utmost respect for your family, although what he had to say about your family was none too flattering. I told him that if he was going to take Lady Catherine de Bourg's word for everything, then he should expect to never marry well,"

The pair strolled toward the residential wing of their home arm in arm. " I will introduce him to the neighbors and naturally reveal his intent when appropriate." Simon explained his plan. " With hope I will not have to entertain him again," He remembered the last time the man visited Longbourn, grateful for estate business keeping him out of the house most of the time.

Marina stole a kiss from him. " Mr. Bennet, I daresay, as long as he is not Mr. Colborne that I will not be displeased nearly as much as I was at Netherfield. I look forward to helping the man," If it meant having her home to herself again, she gladly accepted the sacrifice.

They walked the halls for over a half hour in contented silence, mulling over the many options their future provided. On a whim, Simon carried her bridal style into the music room. He shut the door with his foot and placed her on her feet. " I promise you that whatever happens during their visit, I will not think less of you," He caressed her cheek, placing a kiss to her forehead.

She inhaled the scent of manly sweat and rose water dabbed behind his ear and on his neck. " I can not promise that Mrs. Bennet and I will not avoid a shouting match. The woman just brings out the worst in me, and I just want to-" Simon grabbed her hands and leaned in for a kiss. She gladly rewarded his efforts with a deep kiss. " I just want her to be a mute,"

" We all wish she could be a mute at times," He murmured into her bonnet. " Listen to me, Marina. No matter what she says, there is nothing that can be said that will ever devalue you. Your dowry paid for this house, we are providing an opportunity to Kitty and Mary. You owed nothing to this family and you sacrificed much. You may not have been born into this family, but you were destined to be my wife,"

" I do not know about destined-"

" From the moment we met, there was a spark. The intrigue. You can not deny," She thought back to that night at Lucas Lodge. " Who would think a lady with a sprained ankle would attend?"

" And who would think that you would spend half the evening at my side instead of dancing? It was pity you felt mixed with a curiosity," She rested her cheek against his shoulder, melting into his arms. " I do not regret anything, but I am weary of your stepmother. I am only glad that Jane and Elizabeth will be removed to Pemberley now that Mr. Darcy has married Jane,"

They each considered the events that passed. Caroline Bingley and Barnard Colborne married while Simon and Marina were touring. Jane and Darcy married shortly after the newly coupled Bennets settled into the estate with Catherine and Mary as witnesses to domestic felicity. The absence of daughters at Longbourn likely forced Mr. Bennet into traveling with Mrs. Bennet. After many years with five daughters and a son in the small house, the silence must have crushed the couple.

Back in the drawing room, Catherine and Mary traded bets on what Marina and Simon really wished to discuss. Neither lady came close to the truth. Both decided they preferred Simon's leadership to their father's.

* * *

**Chapter 14: On Black Wings**

* * *

March 2nd, 1812 - March 5th, 1812

To say that the dread settling over the home of the newlywed Bennets and close family hung like a dark cloud on a bright afternoon would be an understatement. Mary and Catherine both cultivated their friendships in the shire to avoid the future unavoidable contact with their dramatic mother and irresponsible father. Marina prepped the servants for Mrs. Emma Bennet's antics and Mr. Loftus Bennet's dry sarcasm - to which most of the servants assured her was not a problem.

Mrs. Bennet's behavior could easily ignored and subdued. It wasn't until the arrival of the infamous couple that Marina's ingenuity surfaced. As the newlyweds stood outside in the colder elements holding each other, Marina stroking Simon's back and humming under her breath. Simon kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair. He enjoyed these intimate moments with his wife where no prying eyes or inquiring ears leaned in. Mary and Catherine were currently at their friend's, Miss Bishop's, home and would not return for three days.

" Be still my love, but I see a carriage arriving," Simon teased Marina.

She looked up at him. " And here my sanity flees for a whole week,"

He hooked a finger under her chin. " No, My Love, it will not. For you will have Mrs. Chambers with you at all times, and in times you will not, you will have me." He touched her slightly rounded belly. " And I know my child will be the voice of both our sanities,"

" Or the complete undoing of it," She danced her fingertips along his side, still in wonder at their exciting discovery that everyone expected from the moment they toured. The driver rounded the circle and came to a stop at the veranda front. Simon took Marina's hand in his and escorted her down the steps slowly.

While the horses shifted their hooves along the graveled drive, the driver climbed down from his box and opened the door for Mr. and Mrs. Bennet. Loftus exited first, extending his own hand to his wife and helping her out of the carriage. Son nodded to father and father flashed a quick grin that promised the trip had been exhausting on his shortened nerves. Marina clung to Simon for more warmth, noting the added roundness of Mrs. Bennet. The elder's gaze landed on the fine house behind Simon and Marina, her ready criticism caught up in the undeniable fact that the grand home rivaled Longbourn.

Loftus finally looked up and nodded. " Well done, Simon," He congratulated his son before moving forward without his wife's presence and taking Marina's hand in his. He pressed a fatherly kiss to her knuckles. " Marina, you look handsome as ever,"

" Thank you, Mr. Bennet," She answered, her voice shivering. " Please follow us inside,"

Without prompting, Marina lead the way up the steps onto the veranda and inside the house. Servants greeted Marina with a warm blanket draped around her shoulders and hot tea readied in the sitting room. Loftus joined Marina, happy to be near the fire after being in a cold box for a considerable distance. Emma touched Simon's cheek gently and finally embraced him, congratulating him in a whisper of his grand catch of a wife, fortune and home. Keeping his calm, Simon patted her on the back, finally seeing the jeweled brooch that pinned her shawl around her neck.

Before he could ask about it, she walked away from him and toward the sitting room taking note of the mismatched furniture and well patterned walls. Marina and Loftus already started to discuss the journey from Longbourn and how the roads were with the recent unexpected snow fall. It was expected now that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet may not make it back to Longbourn for at very least two weeks until the roads were less treacherous with the changing of winter to spring. " Marina, where is Mary?"

" Mary is tending to Miss Bishop at the moment. Catherine is as well. Miss Bishop invited them into the home for several days to soothe the recent removal of a dear cousin that lives a far distance away," Marina answered neutrally. " How would you like your tea?"

Emma opened her mouth and closed it. " Coffee is preferable," She finally answered after long eye contact from her husband.

A ready servant exited the sitting room to comply with this request. Simon helped his step mother to one of the couches and took up his favorite position in the wing back chair by the fireplace opposite of Marina. The newlyweds smiled briefly at each other. " And who is Miss Bishop?" Emma demanded.

Loftus's hand twitched on his lap, his gaze constantly reverting from Marina to Emma.

" Miss Bishop is the second daughter of the Bishops, an older couple that have a son is currently in the Regulars," Simon answered for Marina as she sipped her tea and huddled deeper into the blanket. He picked up his book and opened it to the book marked page. " At the Assembly Miss Bishop and Mary were inseparable, and Kitty is extremely fond of the Miss Harts,"

" Oh? I must hear more about these young ladies. And the prospects! Has Mary or Kitty recieved suitors?" Emma leaned in, resembling her former self with that wicked gleam in her eyes. " Oh don't tell me! There's a young man of large fortune who has entered the neighborhood-"

" Quite the opposite actually," Simon cut her off. " Everyone here has no large fortune and dowries are smaller by comparison. That said, everyone in this neighborhood is respectable, and Mary and Kitty have settled in very nicely. I would go as far as to say that I would be displeased to see them returned to Hertfordshire where they are remembered as silly, vain girls."

Marina nodded along enthusiastically. " Blooming, actually,"

Emma hmmphed. " I want my girls home, Mr. Bennet. Longbourn is empty without them,"

" All in good time, Mrs. Bennet," Loftus answered her wearily, refilling his own tea, stirring in the sugar and milk. " Simon, I understand you have a separate sitting room,"

" I do,"

" I'd like to see it, as well as the library," He rose to his feet. " Marina, I trust you will not be bereft without your husband's company?"

Marina nodded. " Mrs. Bennet and I have much to discuss, especially how accomplished Mary and Catherine have become," She genuinely intended to be pleasant to her mother-in-law as long as necessary. She promised everyone to control her temper and she meant to keep that promise.

Once the men removed themselves from the room, Marina sipped her tea and amused herself with a penny novel that she'd already read twice over and would likely read twice more over before the weather allowed for safe transportation to its true owner. Emma eventually prepared her own tea and started to doze off. When a servant entered to replace the water with fresh hot water, Emma started from her nap and moved to her feet mentioning a strong desire to be acquainted with her room. Her breathing labored as she climbed the steps in the residential wing to her guest bedroom. Once Marina deposited her on the bed, she motioned for the attending servant, Miss Brown, to keep an eye on Mrs. Emma Bennet.

" Simon?" She knocked on the private drawing room door, gently easing the door open after no answer. She peeked through the crack, unable to determine if anyone was in the room. Finally she took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find the drawing room empty. A strange nagging weighed her conscience as she sunk onto the fainting couch. Pressing her hands to her forehead, she pondered the signs as she witnessed them.

Her head shot up at the sound of male voices.

"...mother is acting strange as of late, and I fear she may be suffering from an illness not even Mr. Jones can cure," Loftus declared with great concern. " I'm rediscovering my wife now that there are no children in Longbourn. I greatly regret it could not have happened sooner but with your stepmother constantly bothering the girls, I felt no love for her."

" Over the years you have allowed many abuses to Lizzy, Mary, and Kitty. And you did not want to bother with Lydia. Were it not for my wife-"

" And I am very aware of my failings, Simon, but this has nothing to do with Marina and your unborn. This has to do with Emma. My Emma. She is suffering something that Mr. Jones can not cure or heal, and I fear she may be soon with our beloved family heavenly toward,"

A pause followed and the men stood outside the door. Marina wanted to move further out of the way to further eaves drop on the conversation but one small noise and Simon would hear!

Simon placed his hands on Loftus's shoulders, bracing him like a son should. " Then you should spend what time she has with her instead of with myself or Marina. I assure you it would be no issue for myself and my wife to keep to our own company. We understand,"

His voice cracked - or did it? Marina couldn't tell without actually looking at him for more visual clues.

" I can not bear her company when she is in this state-"

" You must know that her nerves have always been your companion,"

Marina chuckled at the jest that often followed Mrs. Emma Bennet nee Gardiner. One hand pushed the door open all the way and two sets of eyes landed on the guilty woman. She mocked bowed to both men. " Forgive me, I -"

" You were eavesdropping," Loftus declared. " Which is acceptable in your home. Pray tell, where is my wife?"

Half tempted to tell Mr. Bennet that the woman took a walk in the snow falling steadily outside, Marina just clasped her hands on her lap. " She is resting in the guest room assigned to her. She had difficulty breathing when climbing the steps, and I was worried that she might be unwell. I've seen the signs before - in my father, before he passed of a heart attack," Her gaze lowered then and any hatred she had for Emma Bennet faltered. For a moment she almost regret her fastly formed hatred for the woman.

Loftus nodded and stepped closer." Had your father also experienced a sweat?"

" Cold to the touch?" She nodded. " As well as as nausea and an unsteady balance because she is not of right mind?"

Simon seated himself next to his wife as the pair agreed on the listed symptoms. She didn't speak much of her father, and the warmth she shared for her brother and her Uncle Bartlett outmatched even the most minor mentions of her father. He took her hand in his and held it in his lap. Loftus inhaled deeply, understanding what Marina pointed out and he'd previously witnessed in the carriage just before they arrived. He assumed that it was because of the cold and their lack of proper preparation.

Without another word to Simon and Marina, Loftus left them alone in the drawing room. The deep silence enveloped both of them until finally Simon kissed her forehead. " Forgive me, but you never mentioned your father before at such length,"

She pulled her hand away. " I am tired-"

" Answer this at least, Marina. How much time does Mrs. Bennet have?"

Her voice failed her.

" Should we begin the preparations-"

" Simon," She whispered, her throat tight. " It's not a measure of time but a measure of how strong she is, and she has always been fragile of mind, spirits, and body,"

Finally Simon had no will to speak. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and promised to fetch a servant so that she could read and rest in this drawing room instead. The silence bore down on Marina until she willingly laid on the fainting couch and thought of life and death with renewed contemplation.

Such contemplation lead the women to wonder of her sisters and how they were faring, especially with Jane marrying Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth choosing to stay with Jane for the time being. Eventually she rose from the fainting couch, careful to regain her balance before treading across the sitting room and retrieving the parchment from the writing desk tucked in the corner.

_To My Beloved Sisters,_

_Forgive my lapse of attention, for I have been quite busy with the house and our sisters, whom are blossoming into handsome, respectable young ladies that not even Mr. Darcy could conceivably compare to their former selves. I wish to extend my congratulations to Jane once more in her match to Mr. Darcy, for she is the finest example of a gentleman's daughter and Mr. Darcy is the finest example of a gentleman. Fret not, Eliza, for you know as well as I that you are destined for someone who is able to better appreciate your wit and sporting manners._

_I believe that I have lost the privilege of your company too soon and may seek it in the spring, which I should warn you is the annual tour for Mr. Darcy to Rosings Park, home of the Lady Catherine De Bourg! We are to throw a ball, which I certainly hope does not transform into a crush given my own desire for personal space. The timing of the ball is yet unknown and when we arrive at a proper date, we will inform you immediately. Truly I have no more a desire for a ball at the given moment than your brother simply because of your mother's health._

_She arrived just today and I have seen signs that she may not recover. I write this to you as a warning that should you wish her company or desire to communicate with her as daughter to mother, this is the best time to do so. I regret to say that she may not have long, and while my feelings towards your mother are not warm and loving, I regret that we could not have shared a greater respect for each other. Much like Caroline Bingley, I will miss the arguments and obstinance in which we Mrs. Bennets are both very capable of._

_Please give my best regards to Mr. Darcy. Your Devoted Sister, Marina_

Simon took his dinner in the library and a servant delivered a full three course meal to the elder Bennets in their guest room at the request of Marina. Marina snuggled under a blanket in front of the fire place and dozed off without realizing it until she heard the footfalls beneath her. Strong arms cradled her close to a chest she'd familiarized herself nightly since her wedding. Dazed and confused, Marina allowed Simon to carry her up the steps and to their master bedchamber, falling back to sleep contented to be loved so thoroughly.

The letter that Marina sent out the day before would not make it to Derbyshire in time to alert Jane Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. It would reach them days too late. The next day Marina paced back and forth in the main drawing room fretting over her aversion to Mrs. Emma Bennet's company until she could not tolerate the thought of being an impolite hostess and promptly climbed the steps toward her mother-in-law's room. She knocked several minutes before turning on her heel and starting for the library to compose a missive that she could slip under the door.

Halfway down the corridor Marina did not notice the door cracked open. It shut fully once Marina was out of sight again. Much of the day proved uneventful for all occupants of the home. Simon tended to his duties as landlord in the midst of winter, Loftus personally fetched his wife tea and coffee, and Marina spent majority of the day in the sun room composing a long letter to Bartlett Boording and his young wife, Lydia. She informed Simon at the dining table of her intentions of taking Mary and Catherine to visit Lydia once spring relieved them of the biting cold and insufferable snow.

" I dare say, My Darling, that your uncle would welcome you into his home without a thought to the contrary," Simon indulged her as he sampled the cook's newest concoction.

She frowned. " Yes, but it is not my uncle I am concerned about. Catherine is blooming into a wonderful young lady and I know not how Lydia has transformed. If she has transformed. I fear their reunion would undo Catherine's impressive ascension," Her appetite increased and despite the social demands that she should withhold from over indulging, she wholeheartedly loaded her plate full of food to satisfy her doubled cravings.

Leaning forward with his fork poised over the roasted pork, Simon maintained eye contact. " Then you fear that Lydia has not changed. If this is so, why not have your uncle confirm that she is of a certain character before deciding to tour with my sisters?" The cross expression amused him but he dared not smile about it.

Seeing that her own frustrations with the detestable unknown would not be resolved so easily, she decided to change the subject to a celebratory ball as they promised when they married. Simon assured her that he managed the account and was very aware of how much they could afford to settle on the affair before asking her if she'd like to extend an invitation to the entire neighborhood. Loftus walked in on the couple discussing how long it would take to write the invitations, as she would have to handwrite each one and then have it personally delivered to each person to ensure no one was insulted by what could be viewed as a disregard for polite civilities.

" Nonsense. You need not deliver it yourself to every household. Perhaps to certain family as the Harts and Bishops, but not everyone," He seated himself at the empty plate and helped himself to the remainder of the light courses. " I do say that Mary should be the first to perform however,"

" Most certainly!" Marina agreed instantly. " And Catherine should as well,"

" Simon, I ask this in full seriousness," Simon ceased cutting up his pork and looked up at his father. " Are the girls in any likelihood of marrying soon?"

Simon nodded to Marina. " I know of no attachments but -"

" No," Marina cut him off as Loftus turned his attention. " No attachments. Mary has...taken a strong approach to being courted properly as proof that the courtship is genuine. Catherine is not yet ready to marry. I am under the impression she does not want a marriage like Lydia's or even Jane's. She has not confided in me what exactly she desires…"

Simon leaned forward, with his hands resting on his lap and his fork on his plate. " Kitty desires a marriage that is neither an escape from an inhospitable family situation nor to be rescued from her own lack of wealth and shame. As she has not the shame, it is principally the perceived lack of wealth on her part that prevents her from settling for any choice. That is what I have witnessed,"

Marina blinked.

" And no attachments are made or known. Are you stating that she may have a suitor for her attentions?" Simon queried his father curiously.

Loftus shook his head. " If there were, I am certain your mother would have invited them with us to your home," Marina visibly shuddered and returned to eating her food. Simon and Loftus spoke of Mary and Catherine's futures with little finality and much speculation, leading to the time that Loftus excused himself to be with his wife once more and Simon to tend to the ledgers. Marina chose to retire early that evening and woke early morning as a servant started the fire to ward off the cold that permeated the walls and windows.

A letter reached them that day to put Marina into another flurry of preparations to ensure that Mr. Collin's arrival was met with proper civilities. Although she had not known the man except for what Mrs. Emma Bennet thought of him, which is to be unfavorable at best, she did not truly believe him a bad man. Eccentric, perhaps, even extremely servile, but it did not make a man of malicious nature to be sure!

The first sign that something was amiss was the calm Loftus entering the library in the middle of the afternoon and announcing that Mrs. Emma Bennet had not woken from last night's rest. Marina played at the pianoforte with Mary and Catherine with vigor, happy to have someone to converse with since her in-laws kept to their guest quarters and Simon had privately made arrangements for the family's mourning period. She glimpsed the dyed gowns by accident, but even then Simon had told her she wasn't seeing what she thought she was seeing. Unwilling to argue with her husband and her nerves constantly changing from fragile to firmly intact, she chose to distract herself instead.

The moment Loftus stood in the doorway with Simon standing behind him, Marina's ready smile faltered and slowly turned to a flat line. " Mary, Catherine, go greet your father. He traveled a long way to see you again," She refused to speak of Emma Bennet, the duty not hers but their father to share.

Mary cocked her head as Catherine hurried across the room. Loftus caught his fourth born daughter in his arms and patted her back affectionately. " I am sure that Father-"

" Mary, please oblige me on this," Marina pleaded in a whisper. " He'll need-"

" Mary!" Catherine chided in great ignorance.

Marina studied the keys, running her fingertips along the ivory keys waiting for action to be taken. She winced when she felt the weight of Mary's hand on her shoulder. " What is happening, Sister?" Mary asked in an equally hushed whisper.

Marina motioned for Mary to sit next to her on the bench. When Mary did so, Marina wrapped her arms around Mary. " Your parents arrived here three days ago, Mary. Your mother was...not in good humors. I believe that she has finally met the Good Lord above,"

" That is correct," Loftus announced for everyone. Catherine's face fell and even Simon appeared uncomfortable. " Mary, come to your father,"

Marina tried to remove her arm but Mary grabbed hold of her hand and held it in a strong grip. Resigned to her current position, she grimaced. " Mary,-"

" No! If she is gone, truly gone! Then why should I mourn her? She did not love us - not like she loved Jane or Lydie,"

Simon clutched his hands behind his back. Marina glanced over Loftus's shoulder to see Simon muttering something. Catherine stepped back from Loftus and moved to sit in the chair, the announcement settling on a general contentment and contorting it into similar emotion Mary currently displayed freely.

" I hated her! I wanted her to just stop breathing every time she mentioned Jane earning our fortunes and good marriages. But you just hid-in your study-"

Loftus inhaled deeply. " Kitty-"

" She is right, Papa. You just hid while Mama reminded us we were all beneath Jane and not favored as Lydia," Catherine answered him sharply, tears glistening on her cheeks. " I miss Mama, but she did not love us. We were just worthless daughters in the company of Jane and Lydia,"

" Not valued," Mary repeated with more control of her own emotions. " I do not miss her,"

Marina slowly pried off Mary's hold and substituted the aching grip for a gentler arm around Mary's shoulders once more. " I will fetch you a blanket, Mary. Catherine, could you please sit with Mary? You need each other more than anyone else right now," She avoided Loftus's wounded, wandering stare of confusion, brushing past Simon. He caught her hand for the briefest of touches and nodded so slightly no one else noticed.

****Author's note****

I have recently discovered the world of crocheting with rag yarn and have been working on my creations. It is helping pay for the house fixes that are needed so I have not been able to dedicate as much ( or seemingly any) time to this fanfiction and finishing it, but now that my mind is back in the proper head space I promise to finish it by the end this winter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A New Chapter**

* * *

March 6 - June 12, 1812

With Simon's direction and Marina's inner strength, Loftus Bennet buried his wife and went into mourning with the company of his only son and his two daughters of closest proximity. The one to two week stay turned into three months in which time, Mary's anger had faded into guilty indifference while Catherine's grief lashed outward at unexpected recipients and often at no inconvenience to anyone outside their immediate acquaintances. Where religion had once anchored Mary, it now isolated her from the comfort of scriptures. She inevitably turned to Marina for guidance on how to address this agony.

A folded quilt rested on the table next to Marina as she worked on another quilt for one of the guest rooms. Her swift work allowed her to take her mind off of her very pregnant womb that often obstructed her ability to see her feet if she wasn't leaning over and the balance required to stand and walk. Mary put together a bonnet, a pretty creation with a lovely blue ribbon. She picked it up and studied it with a critical eye before glancing at Marina's belly again.

" I know that we at half mourning, Marina, but you did not tolerate my Mama very well. Why are you observing the half year?"

" We've discussed this before, Mary,"

" I know that you only wish to reflect well on my brother, but-"

" I am over six months heavy with child, Mary. You and Catherine are not yet fit for common company in your fragile emotional states. Six months should prepare you for the shock of everyone politely prodding or tip toeing around you like broken eggshells on a cook's pan. I assure you that this is the right time for you to find yourselves. Besides Lizzy and Jane are in mourning as well,"

" I doubt Lizzy is observing the six months," Mary remarked under her breath.

Marina's cocked brow warned Mary to keep such comments under closer guard. " I have the full confidence that your sister is observing, and if she weren't, Fitz would remind her of the reflection it would have on Jane,"

Leaning forward at the table, Mary frowned. " Mr. Collin's visit was very short. Did he not admire the home?" Compared to his last visit, he spoke significantly less of the 'great' Lady Catherine De Bourg and only dined with the family in the evening. Marina's lack of positive comments often lead to Mr. Collin's suggesting that Simon should have the apothecary prescribe an appropriate pregnancy remedy for the unbalanced moods. Catherine bested Marina by a blink and breath, berating him on his lacking manners and respect for a woman who is carrying the Bennet bloodline.

" He thought the home very fitting for someone of our wealth," Marina answered. She knotted the end of the thread and shifted the whole quilt to continue her stitching without needing to reach too far out. Her eyes stayed on the linen top while feeling the wool bottom against her ankle with a contented smile. " Mary, I do not wish to pry, but what exactly is the reason you are here? I know Catherine is in her room, but surely the Miss Harts or Miss Bishop would appreciate a letter,"

Fingertips danced across the table in irritable tapping. A frown turned Mary's lip upside down and her eyes stayed on the table top in intense hatred. " It is..It is hard to explain,"

" We have the time,"

" I don't miss Mama and I want to miss her,"

Marina understood that emotion all too well. " I understand. And you only want to miss her because it's socially acceptable or because you feel a familial obligation to miss her?"

" It is like with you and your father. You loved him as a parent but you were also ashamed of his indiscretions and the prejudice they weighed on you, unjustly so," Marina nodded along, any warmth of emotion fleeting at the mention of her dark past. Mary clutched her hands together still staring at the tabletop. " I should miss her because she is my mother and she did care about us, in her own way. But I don't,"

A servant set the afternoon tea and the triangular sandwich bites on the table for the ladies to eat at their own will. Marina already speared one with a fork and consumed it before the servant exited the room. Mary followed example, taking care to not let crumbs fall on the table.

" In your own time you will come to mourn her passing in a manner that you are bound to, Mary, not the world's standard but your own. As will Catherine, Lizzy, and Jane," Marina went back to her quilting, saving at every corner she could without sacrificing quality. She had no concerns about making her own curtains, quilts, covers, and even clothing, although the only clothing she made was for the unborn baby.

Simon entered, removing his outer coat and top hat. " The world has gone mad,"

" How so?" Mary asked.

So much had taken place during the mourning period that the daily paper turned into their one reliable connection to the outside world. The Luddite protestors put textile mill owners on edge with their increasing hostilities. The Siege of Badajoz claimed many and while it was counted as a victory for the British, the mourning families considered it a black mark against the prosperity of the people. John Bellingham assassinated the Prime Minister in the House of Commons even. Fortunately the Prime Minister Spencer Perceval only recently was replaced by Robert Jenkinson, the 2nd Earl of Liverpool.

" Mr. Hart is declaring his daughter's prospects hopeless and wishes to send them to London for a season but they have neither the wealth or the handsome beauty to lend to their charms," Simon dropped into his chair and let out a deep breath. " Mr. Bishop is concerned that Kitty is affecting his daughters and wishes to temporarily remove them from the acquaintance. And of course, my father is demanding the return of Mary and Kitty to Longbourn. Mary, I know you do not wish to leave-"

" No. I would find the relief welcome," She said, causing both of them to stare at her long and hard. " Everyone here is concerned that we are too fragile to overcome the loss, but in Hertfordshire, we would be praised on our strength for enduring our mother's embarassing behavior. There we are not being pitied for our perceived emotional weakness but for the connection that has hindered our chances of a proud marriage,"

Simon sighed. " Are you certain-"

" Yes, and I will personally write Papa to tell him myself," Mary left the couple alone in the drawing room.

Marina ceased her work on the whole quilt and set it aside. Simon moved behind her and rubbed her shoulders down methodically. Neither said a word further until dinner when Catherine joined them. For the first time in a long time Simon observed his sisters' changed behavior. Mary no longer beat people over the head with scriptures. Catherine acted less silly and started to resemble Lizzy's independent actions. Marina softened around both of them, allowing herself to be part of the family instead of simply married into it. The reception of being ordered back to Longbourn was met by a very subdued Catherine with no reaction other than to inquire whether Mary already responded to the order.

" I, for one, will be glad to see home again. I know that Lydia has not been in mourning, but given her marriage to Mr. Boording, she is likely too busy entertaining," Mary answered Catherine spiritedly. She pushed the vegetable bits around her plate with her fork having already consumed the fish and soup with full compliments to the cook. " And Papa will need us,"

Marina traded a shared look with Simon. They suspected that because of Mary's lack of attachment to Emma Bennet, she would try to compensate by becoming more attached to Loftus Bennet. While neither objected to the show of familial attachment, it bothered Marina because she understood Mary's troubled state of being. Simon expected the full impact of the grief to overcome Mary at an inopportune moment and his father not being able to cope or respond.

Catherine shrugged.

The discussion drifted toward the events of the day and how the Luddites disrupted the availability of textiles. At this point, Catherine started to animatedly argue that if another Luddite prevented her from having the dress she wanted, she would lobby on the behalf of all of England to see to their destruction. Mary scolded the unladylike passion and ordered her to start packing that night. Marina calmed them both with the reassurance that Miss Green would be traveling back with them to Longbourn and Miss Chambers would be traveling after Marina birthed the baby. Simon conveniently excused himself before the ladies collectively discussed everything baby, including the fact that Jane had not yet conceived and Lydia stayed out of contact as expected.

With a candle each, the sisters mounted the steps toward their bedchambers in solemn silence. Catherine turned to enter her room when Mary turned and wrapped her in a tight hug. Awkwardly holding out the candlestick holder and rubbing Mary's back, Catherine felt the tears against her neck. The pair cried together in the dimly lit corridor. Soon they would not have the stable Simon and Marina to keep them anchored.

Soon they would only have each other.

As the hackney carriage rounded the bend and came to a stop, Marina stood with Mary and Catherine, dressed in heavier clothing as the pregnancy shifted her tolerance for the weather. The three ladies stood in silence at the bottom of the veranda steps waiting for the servants to load the trunks. Marina's heart caught in her throat as she turned to her sisters to offer them a parting hug. Her tears overwhelmed her before she could even compose a goodbye speech.

Mary quickly hugged her close from the side and promised that they'd write her often and demanded to see the baby once it was born and safe to travel. Catherine waited for Mary to release Marina before briefly embracing her, assuring her that they would be safe at Longbourn and in constant communique. Wiping away tears with a hand cloth, Marina motioned for them to enter the hackney before she tied them up and kept them locked up in the house. She waved after the hackney carriage, still crying. Mrs. Denny helped her into the house promising her that the day would improve surely as the weather did.

Inside the hackney carriage, Mary dabbed away her remaining tears and breathed deeply. Catherine grabbed her gloved hand and held it. " I'm going to miss them,"

" It will be good to see Miss Long again,"

" Miss Bishop will be bereft without us,"

" She has Miss Hart and Miss Cartwell,"

" Aye,"

Catherine sighed and leaned back into the cushioned seat. " I will miss Mr. Thain the most. He was a very handsome young man,"

" Aye. And Mr. Holt,"

" But Mr. Holt had a future as a lawyer while Mr. Thain is only expected to excel in farming,"

" Wealthy farmers are not unheard of," Mary teased her younger sister. " Would Simon approve of Mr. Holt calling upon me?"

Catherine laughed. " He is violently in love with Marina that he did not notice your infatuation or the growing affection, and for that I wish him the best," She wanted someone to love her as Marina loved her brother.

" Yes, but would he approve?" Mary pressed.

" Why?" Catherine leaned in. " Did he give his word to call upon you?"

Mary nodded. " Please don't tell Papa,"

" You're only happy to return to Longbourn so that Simon does not hover while Mr. Holt calls upon you," Catherine teased.

They both shifted forward as the carriage hit a dip in the road. Mr. Thain and Mr. Holt were quickly forgotten as soon as they started to talk of Lizzy and Colonel Fitzwilliam. Jane hinted in a letter that Lizzy's growing affection for the cousin and spare to the Earldom was being spurred along by Mr. Darcy wholeheartedly. Their mourning of the loss of freedom and the stability turned into giggling and plotting which ultimately proved pointless.

Mrs. Hill greeted them at Longbourn with a ready smile and offer of refreshments. Miss Green, who had traveled on a hackney carriage following the carriage carrying the sisters, nodded in acknowledgment to the housekeeper. They didn't see their father until the next evening at supper where he reviewed the ledgers and remarked upon his own age with less dry sarcasm than ever before. He smiled at them and complimented their growing beauty. " Welcome home," He kissed each of them on the forehead, taking his ledger with him back to the study. Without Simon and without a wife to waste his wealth, he now committed himself to repairing the disrepair of Longbourn and its properties.

A new age touched Longbourn and Emma Bennet's death ushered it in.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Badly Behaved**

* * *

June - July 1812

" Miss Bennet, you play the pianoforte very well. Are you familiar with the Harpsicorde?" Barnard Colborne asked still holding the refreshment Catherine poured him earlier.

Mary kept her eyes on the keys in front of her, very aware of the disgusted glare Caroline leveled on her husband. " I thank you, Mr. Colborne, but Mrs. Colborne is an accomplished lady as well," She considered Caroline's abilities on the pianoforte comparable and even superior orally. Caroline held the advantage of being properly tutored while Mary learned by practice in Mrs. Lucas's drawing room and in the Longbourn parlor.

" Aye," Barnard admitted freely.

" I have heard her play the harpsicorde," Catherine smiled and nodded toward an immaculately dressed Caroline Colborne nee Bingley. " Mary, move aside. Perhaps-"

Horror transformed Caroline's poorly concealed ill humor. Loftus Bennet raised his glass to her in invitation to unseat Mary, more in mockery than genuine desire. " I would not dishonor Miss Bennet's performance," She answered everyone's expectations in expected restrained foulness.

Mary glanced over her right shoulder. " I would not mind, Mrs. Colborne," She announced cheerfully without missing a key or slowing down. " Truly, Mr. Colborne is a fortuitous gentleman to hear you play,"

" High praise from my third born!" Loftus announced with gusto, kicking back in his chair and keeping his current book closed on his lap. " I dare say that Mrs. Marina Bennet has influenced my daughters. They were not so eager for music as before - well, Mary is the exception. She always held a proficiency for it. A true ear,"

Caroline happened to catch Catherine's steady gaze. " I hear the improvement," Caroline observed Mary's finger slide across the keys by memory instead of sheet music. " Did you learn to play, Miss Catherine?"

" Not as well as Mary. Miss Green and Miss Chambers were excellent instructors," Keeping her own progress a guarded secret, Catherine hoped that she did not suffer Mr. Colborne's company for much longer. Something about the way the gentleman watched Mary worried her. She especially didn't like the way his eyes lingered on Mary's shoulder's and her ankles, as if pondering something more intimate - the way that Simon admired Marina when they were in public.

Loftus refilled his glass and then Mr. Colborne's. " Miss Green serves her post admirably. I must extend my gratitude to Miss Chambers for finding her," He raised her glass to Mr. Colborne.

Everyone fell into silence and finally the music ended. Mary collected herself and repositioned herself across from Catherine to embroider a new pillow. Caroline hovered to review the poor quality of the stitching. " Yes, Mrs. Colborne?" She queried the lady with a cocked brow.

" I was merely curious," Caroline leaned back, clutching her hands together. " I have never witnessed you embroidering,"

Loftus chuckled and Mr. Colborne shared in the perverse amusement.

" Well," Catherine squared her shoulders. " She embroiders now. I do not see you embroider, Mrs. Colborne,"

" I am married now-" Caroline glanced toward the ground out of instinct.

" And what does marriage have to do with embroidering?" Mary challenged lightly. " Mrs. Colborne, we should not argue over something so trivial. It would give my Papa something to laugh at,"

Caroline forced a false smile. " Of course,"

Catherine prodded Mary. " Dear sister, a stroll along the lane?"

" Yes." Mary consented immediately. " Mrs. Colborne?" Mary extended the offer to their guest.

Mrs. Hill helped them retrieve their coats, bonnets, and gloves. Caroline thanked the housekeeper with a genuine smile. Mr. Bennet and Mr. Colborne continued to talk about the weather, the crops, and their expected revenue for the annum. Mary glimpsed hatred as Caroline glared at the closed off drawing room. The fresh breezed restored her former cold politeness as the gravel lane stretched out before them, granting a reprieve from the calloused mockery of the gentlemen. Side by side they walked, each lady wrapped in her own thoughts.

Catherine pined after the handsome Mr. Thain who she could never have because he was the son of a poor farmer while Mary accepted that it was likely Mr. Holt would never call upon her because she was no longer conveniently in close proximity. Caroline lacked the pleasant thoughts of Catherine and the unrequited love Mary harbored. Instead a growing hatred for her treacherous husband's wandering eyes locked her into a vicious cycle of loathing her union to the Barnard Colborne and wishing to reconnected with Marina. She could never admit this to anyone, lest her pride be bruised.

" Mrs. Colborne-" Catherine's voice cut through the dark tremor of disgust and anger. " We heard rumor you were to quit Netherfield,"

" My husband desires to be nearer his family," Caroline answered tightly. " We intend to purchase property there and settle,"

" We will be sorry to be without your company. Are you close with his family?" Catherine clutched her hands behind her back, happy to avoid being so openly insulted by her own father. Loftus Bennet changed after their mother's death in a manner that made even Mary displeased enough to contact their Uncle Gardiner to demand help.

What were the sisters plotting now? " I have no close connection but I am certain I will be acquainted with his family soon enough. His mother is visiting in a week's time," She picked at her lace gloves to distract herself from the added unpleasantness.

Mary stopped. " A week to prepare for your mother-in-law? Is the house prepared? Mama considered Marina's home dowdy compared to Longbourn," She was denied the chance to see her mother one last time before death but their father spoke of Emma Bennet nee Gardiner's dislike of Marina's lack of ability to cohesively decorate the house 'in a respectable manner' in the short time Emma spent at Simon and Marina's estate.

" And it was not dowdy," Catherine muttered under her breath.

Caroline frowned. " I could suggest a visit to my dear cousin," She considered the opportunity to escape her husband and how long she could feasibly stretch that leash.

" She is nearing the end of her pregnancy too. Simon doted on her often and not a day passed he did not kiss the womb that held his child," Mary played with her hands, humming to herself as she envisioned the couple holding a newborn swaddled in a handmade blanket.

" Mary, you know well as I that Simon loves Marina. Why would he not dote on the mother of his children? Any matter, Mrs. Colborne, any time after the baby is born," Catherine said firmly, a threat lingering in the simple command. Caroline ignored it completely, trapped by the desire to run as far as she could from Hertfordshire.

Mary turned toward Catherine. " No, Kitty." She cocked her head. " Marina will require the time to recover. It is best when the child is at least months old-"

" Nonsense,"

Caroline pressed a hand to her bonnet in exhaustion. " I will write to her and know when it is appropriate," She ended the arguing with a touch of tender regard. For who this tender regard was directed remained unclear to the sisters. The trio turned back around to return to Longbourn.

Mary grabbed hold of Caroline's arm then. " Mrs. Colborne's, I wish to apologize for the manner in which you are ignored whenever you visit. Such manners are a poor reflection on our father," She held onto Caroline with a tight grip.

" I thank you for the concern, Miss Bennet, but it is unnecessary," She frowned once more, surprised that she did not object to this closeness and concern.

Catherine took the other arm, trapping Caroline between them. It swaddled Caroline in sisterly warmth she wasn't aware she needed before now. " We know you must miss female company, especially your sister's,"

Now she wasn't sure if they actually cared or were just concerned about her well being. It flattered her nonetheless. " I have ample female company here, and Miss Lucas is an amiable companion too,"

" I miss Charlotte! She is always busy with Maria or her suitor from London," Mary complained in good humor. She leaned against Caroline in a friendly manner. " I envy her. To have a respectable suitor," Catherine nodded in agreement, gazing off into the distance at an unknown.

Caroline did not miss the longing in both sisters. Oh how she wanted to tell them that they were to take their time in selecting a proper husband and that not all proper gentleman would make proper husbands! " You're turning into a fine young lady, Miss Bennet. No doubt a respectable suitor will find your company tolerable, even preferred," Caroline assured her, stopping at the front door, heart in throat.

A part of her wanted the company of these sisters, to grant Mr. Loftus Bennet the heartless company of her husband. Another, more prideful Caroline refused to be drawn into the allure of friendship with a Bennet. She breathed deeply and desired the best for them - husbands that they could respect and adore.

Catherine released her arm and stepped aside gracefully. Mary relinquished the other arm and joined her younger sister. " We will be our walk alone. We wish you a pleasant day," The pair curtsied and Catherine woefully entered Longbourn to retrieve her wayward husband before he and Mr. Bennet could insult the three ladies any further.

Mary and Catherine locked arms together, taking their stroll back along the lane - this time to speak privately. The pair conspired how to avoid _the_ Barnard Colborne and his heavy staring. When Mr. Bennet parted with the Colbornes, he expressed a strong desire for the couple to be in communique with him so that they could continue this growing connection and desirable association. It wasn't until Loftus retired to his study that Mary and Catherine made their way back to the house and took refuge in Mary's room with embroidery and fresh tea. They abstained from dining with their father that evening in favor of writing to Jane and Elizabeth about the day's events and Mr. Colborne's worsening behavior. Both prayed at their bedsides that the attentions would cease.

" Jane!" Elizabeth cried from the pianoforte at Pemberley, Mary's delicately written letter still in hand. " Come. You must read this," She held it out to Jane as her sister approached in exasperation of being disrupted once more from her gift making for the tenants in need.

The impatience of Elizabeth contained itself until Jane reached halfway through the front page. " Oh dear," She pressed a hand to her mouth in shock.

" We must do something!" Elizabeth hissed, not wanting to alarm the servants and stir up Darcy's need to be a hero. " Without Simon guarding Mary and Kitty, who knows what will come of them at father's negligence? And Lydia! If Lydia is visit, we can expect her to bring shame upon them out of spite-"

" Lizzy!" Jane continued her reading despite her censure of her younger sister. Her brow burrowed as she stumbled headlong into the description of Marina's very pregnant state and Simon's total devotion and Caroline Colborne's misery. When she flipped the page over, Elizabeth flipped through the sheet music in agitation at being so far away and unable to do anything! " Well, at least we are to have a niece or nephew. And Simon is very much in love. I am happy to learn that at least, but Papa is a sensible man, Lizzy,"

" I disagree,"

" You always disagree,"

" Because I am right to disagree, Jane. Our father has shown himself to be a man not able to be trusted to be sensible, and now without even Mama to look after him, he can lead anyone to Mary and Kitty,"

Jane put her hand on Elizabeth's shoulders. " I understand your concern but honestly I believe our father is a changed man. Even Fitz declares that he is a different man,"

" Not necessarily better," Elizabeth reminded Jane sharply before settling on nothing and shifting to her feet to relieve the growing irritation initiated by the letter. She paced with her hands clutched behind her back. " And Miss Bingley being familiar with our sisters! Oh the horror of it. I do pity Mary and Kitty,"

" Indeed, but Mary is not the person to be fooled easily and after Lydia's shame, Kitty has become more careful, and you mustn't forget they did stay with Simon and Marina, a strong influence in itself," Jane sighed as she reached the end of the letter, rereading it from start to finish with more enjoyment. She finally handed the letter back to Elizabeth. " I will find Fitz and inform him of the contents. Perhaps he can force Mr. Colborne to be a better gentleman,"

Elizabeth seriously doubted that even Mr. Darcy could manage this miracle. She settled in front of the pianoforte again and selected a familiar piece of music that resonated with her restlessness. The pounding of the keys marred her otherwise improving performance as she worked out the internal frustration. Jane lingered in the doorway, shaking her head at Elizabeth's aggression working itself out in the privacy of a handsomely furnished room.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Dearly Departed**

* * *

August 2 - August 17, 1812

The atmosphere of Pemberley lightened as Colonel Fitzwilliam returned from combat. Aside from the growing tension among the populace over the war time taxation pillaging their abilities to prosper and the impressment gangs that the government resorted to after volunteers no longer presented themselves to naval service, Colonel Fitzwilliam looked forward to speaking with the handsome Elizabeth Bennet and her sharp mind. He looked forward to his private correspondence with the lady, knowingly engaging in an improper activity that would cast scandal over both of their reputations should it ever be discovered by the gossiping harpies. Neither informed the Darcies of their letters exchanging at a most scandalous frequency that he expected his cousin to confront him at any given moment.

So when he entered the grand home and was greeted by the housekeeper and staff, he was severely disappointed to find Elizabeth in lowered spirits. She carried on the same boring conversation about weather, her family, and her latest encounters with the resident ladies of the neighborhood. He listened with genuine interest and when she ceased to speak, and he asked after Jane, Elizabeth fell silent. After all the polite comments and remarks about Jane's general character and interactions with the staff, he could not tolerate her evasive manners any longer and decided to grant her the space she clearly needed on this subject.

Elizabeth thought the distance was provoked by his military experiences throughout the war theatre. She asked him about his time in France and on the naval ships that he served. After determining that he held no desire to speak of his comrades or his war experiences, she made herself comfortable in the library in her favorite crimson red wing back chair by the fire with the blue and green blanket that kept her warm on many a cold night. His leave of three weeks started to run out before he was needed back in the war theatre and without a second thought, Richard Fitzwilliam decided he could not live knowing that another man might make her his wife.

He strode into the library, shoulders squared and head held high. Hat in hand, he observed the way she curled up in the chair with the blanket wrapped around her feet and pooled at her waist. She bowed her head and cradled the book with both hands, turning the page slowly with her right hand as if it were an artform. " I should apologize, Miss Bennet. I have been ill humored," He announced his presence meekly.

She glanced up from her book, a ready smile transforming the unusual spark of brightness to her already dancing gaze. " Indeed, Colonel, how very rude,"

" I find myself affected by the current warring threat to the people," He replied in measured anxiety. What if she refused him?

She read enough of the papers to learn of worsening ties of the Americans, the general terror Napeleon Bonaparte inflicted on the populace of more than one nation, and even the tensions of the Prince Regent's excessive lifestyle in a time of growing austerity for everyone else. Her interactions with the ladies of the neighborhood and their traveling to London had provided ample intelligence from the highest of courts to the lowest of streets - all because men underestimated the will of ladies to determine all that they could in their limited spheres of influence. " Colonel, you distract me from my book,"

He knelt at her side, hat on his knee. " Miss Bennet, I am often at war. I do not know the meaning of leisure. Your letters remind me of home, and I expect my brother to live a long healthy life. The Earldom will never be in my possession. We are not matched in wealth or class,"

Her brow lifted. " Clearly you are correct in all your statements,"

" Would you become my wife?" He blurted out before his nerve abandoned him. " I have the fullest faith in your character and find no fault with your familial connections. In fact association with Mr. and Mrs. Simon Bennet is sought after in growing circles despite the past scandal of Mr. Rowley's gambling addiction. I should be silent now, shouldn't I?" He grinned sheepishly.

She seized his hat and turned it over in her hand. " You have a very fine hat, Colonel, but I must ask, if you are truly aware of my disadvantages, why are you determined that I become your wife?"

" You are Miss Elizabeth Bennet, the sharpest of wits, the least apologetic of second borns forgotten by parents smitten with their first borns. We are born to be married, destined by the stars themselves,"

" You always had a way with words," She handed him his top hat back. " I accept your hand on one condition - Allow me to read my book in peace. You may sit with me and take tea if you wish. You can even offer me more poetry and pretty words to endow yourself to my better attentions,"

Jane cleared her throat as Mr. Darcy nuzzled her neck as a smitten husband. " It is about time,"

" Oh hush," Elizabeth scolded Mr. Darcy. " I look forward to being the Mrs. Richard Fitzwilliam,"

Everyone was smiling except Jane.

Elizabeth reached for Richard's hands and when they met and clasped together as one, Elizabeth's own smile waned. " Besides, Mr. Darcy, is it not time for my return to Longbourn? I have hindering your time with Jane and I do not wish to cause either of you continued interference," She turned to the Colonel and placed a chaste kiss to his bare hand. " Would you escort me back and finish your leave there, Colonel?"

He held her hand against his chest. " It would be my greatest honor, Miss Bennet,"

" Thank you, Colonel," Elizabeth whispered to him, no longer looking at the Darcys. " Please give my sister and myself privacy. There is much we need to discuss,"

Richard nodded, relinquishing her hand. He noted Jane's unusual discomfort as he passed. " We need to talk of my retirement from the military, cousin,"

" I look forward to more of your company in the near future," Fitzwilliam declared jubilantly. " Jane, should I order a special meal?"

Jane shook her head. " It is time that Lizzy has returned home,"

" And I second that," Elizabeth volunteered, motioning Jane closer. Only after the men departed the library and a servant delivered the luncheon sandwiches, Jane chose to speak first. Except Elizabeth cut her off. " You are curious, as to why I would accept the Colonel,"

" Well yes," Jane said cautiously. " Lizzy, there are other men-"

" No, Jane, there are not other men like the Colonel who would satisfy me. I can not explain how or why I love Richard, but I understand him. I admire his efforts to obtain his respect in the military and his dedication to duty and country. We can not all have Mr. Darcy's to come to our rescue,"

" Do not speak to me like that, Lizzy," Jane poured herself a cup of tea, hand shaking as she did. " I am not Mama. I am merely trying to understand why you would not choose someone who would be more available instead of a soldier who would widow you early,"

If it weren't for the blanket and book, Elizabeth would have moved closer instead of risking a servant spreading word of the disagreement. " I am not afraid of being widowed, Jane. Unlike you, marriage is not safe haven. It is a transition from one part of my life to another. I want love, Jane, not security,"

" The Darcys can not have a scandal surrounding their name," Jane uttered the final words that axed the last thread holding Elizabeth back from dismantling Jane's peace. She sipped her tea, hands shaking more.

Elizabeth had lied when she told Mary and Catherine that Jane mourned the full six months. In actuality, Jane only mourned five months. While Charlotte Lucas wrote the sisters often, it was Elizabeth who responded in kind with lies about Jane missing Hertfordshire and wishing that their companions were immediately available to them. The lies, Elizabeth reasoned, softened the false mask that Jane put on for everyone else and even occasionally herself.

" Scandals are not uncommon," Elizabeth answered coldly. " I adore Richard, and he I. We are both second born children, cast aside by our parents while the first born were expected to inherit and marry well. Your king has rescued you, but not everyone can expect such a king to their rescue. I'd prefer the Richard Fitzwilliams to the William Darcys. At least I know that Richard can withstand what life has to offer. William Darcy has never faced this struggle in earnest, and neither have you,"

Jane could no longer handle Elizabeth's candidacy. " You wound me, sister, and I refuse to be insulted in my own home,"

" Odd, that you call this home when last night I heard you desired to return and live in London permanently,"

" Our Aunt and Uncle live in London!" Jane protested, forgetting her tea, spilling it in the process. " Honestly, Lizzy. I know not what has happened to you, but I do not like this change and neither will Colonel Fitzwilliam,"

Elizabeth leaned forward. " And what do you believe will happen when I tell him why we are arguing? That my eldest sister, the angel of Hertfordshire and darling wife of William Darcy, is a farce. You are worse than Caroline Bingley. At least she was honest in her character. You are turning into our mother, and it is heart breaking to watch. The worst part is that instead of 2,000 pounds to leech from, you have 10,000,"

At this Jane rose from the fainting couch and left the tray of tea and sandwiches, tears in her eyes. The tears did not fall until Jane drifted down the corridor, her passive aggressive anger heightened the awareness of the leisure of her current activities. She enjoyed the advantage of a barouche box! She could afford the best of the clothing, and she did not worry of her husband's fidelity. Yet, she did not wrong her own mother by mourning five months instead of six. How else was she to entertain fully? No, Elizabeth did not understand.

Elizabeth didn't even deserve the Colonel for a husband. The prejudiced, quick judge of character deserved to be put in her place like Lydia!

Dinner that evening proved an awkward affair between the sisters. The cousins learned of the disagreement through their manservants, and afterward decided between themselves that the sisters should work through their own differences. Darcy did not find Elizabeth's portrayal of his privileged life flattering to his achievements. Richard's resentment of being the second son bothered Darcy, and as the good man he was, he related to Richard his plans to purchase Longbourn and its land. " Absolutely not," Richard protested whilst they making the rounds via horseback. " Longbourn is Mr. Simon Bennet's birthright,"

" You believe that Mr. Bennet can manage two estates, Richard?" William asked carefully, finding this rebellion from both Elizabeth and his own cousin alarming. " I am attempting to aide the family-"

" The family does not require aide, William. The family is secured as is. You need not be the savior every time you sense a weakness in their net,"

This put Darcy's troubled thoughts to rest - for the moment. " It's not as if Mr. Bennet would sell the estate. It's been in the family for countless generations,"

" Most certainly not," Richard nodded along, rubbing his steed's mane appreciatively. " Once I retire, Miss Bennet and I shall find ourselves a comfortable estate and live in peace, preferably with a hoard with our own children who have her beauty and my leadership skills. Naturally I will hire a tutor to properly teach them the pianoforte," He laughed at his own opinion of Elizabeth's lack of skill on the musical instrument that dominated the day and age. Secretly he could listen to her for hours and wanted to embrace her as his cousin embraced Jane. He wanted to sit alongside her as she played, yet propriety did not allow it.

The men returned to Elizabeth packing her belongings, and Jane keeping to her room crying profusely over the 'sudden' rift that destroyed a bond that withstood Emma Bennet nee Gardiner, Hertfordshire's mockery of the Bennet family, Lydia's continued string of bad behavior, and the constant demands that they marry well to provide for their younger sisters. Darcy failed to assure Jane that this would heal and she could embrace Elizabeth as a close sister again, and Richard was confronted with a furious Elizabeth and very submissive lady maid who pretended to be deaf and blind any time the sisters were in her company. Eventually the road mellowed Elizabeth so that when they reached Longbourn, Richard sat with her in the drawing room to pen a letter to Jane begging forgiveness for her rash words.

Mary and Catherine watched Elizabeth and her suitor with increased interest as their father was at Neitherfield - again. It often occurred that Loftus Bennet visited Netherfield daily and would not be seen until dinner where the girls were already engaged in a debate or conversation and often invited guests to compromise for their father's absence. " Lizzy," Mary adventured. " Have you seen father as of yet?"

" No. Why do you ask?"

" Well, it's just that he's usually able to reached by messenger," Mary explained.

" And the messenger returned declaring he did not visit Netherfield or Meriton to-day," Catherine finished firmly. " I'm worried that Mr. Colborne has lead him astray,"

" As am I," Mary agreed, meeting her future brother-in-law's concerned gaze. " Colonel, would you - if it were not an inconvenience - visit Netherfield to confirm that our father did not visit there?"

Richard rested his hand on Elizabeth's shoulder as Elizabeth continued to write what first came to mind. " It would not be an inconvenience," He assured the girls with a warm smile, sure that Mr. Loftus Bennet likely imbibed too much and was at the Phillips in the village.

Unbeknownst to all, Loftus Bennet lay dead in the forest outside Meriton's wall not yet discovered by the inhabitants. Covered by a loose layer of dirt, the man died of blunt force trauma to the head - or more accurately the butt of a rifle.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Pulling Together**

* * *

August 22nd - September 1812

` " Honestly," Catherine teased to lighten the mourning of her elder sister. " Lizzy, nothing will happen. Your love will return and be the most doting husband in all of England,"

Fresh tears fell on Elizabeth's cheeks. The hackney carriage transporting Richard Fitzwilliam away from Longbourn reached the middle of the long lane that lead up to the main house. With his departure the ladies were alone in the house with a full staff of servants. Loftus Bennet had yet to return home, and the constable and a search party discovered no sign of their father. Mary had already written Jane and Darcy about the bad news in hopes that Darcy could send someone to aid in their search while Catherine had sent two letters to Aunt Gardiner asking the same. Simon could not leave Marina's side until she birthed their child, so Mr. Phillips continued the search. The constable suspected that Mr. Colborne as accessory to Mr. Bennet's disappearance but with no proof he refused to sully the gentleman's name.

Mary hugged Elizabeth. " Soon Mrs. Colborne will call upon us,"

" Miss Bingley!" Elizabeth declared bitterly. " How charming a neighbor,"

Neither younger sister challenged Elizabeth's misleading declaration. Neither informed Elizabeth that they shared the same opinion. Without pleasant company, Mrs. Colborne is the only company that called upon them outside of assemblies and private dinner and ball invitations. Mariah and Charlotte Lucas ceased to call upon them for their own reasons - Charlotte's new suitor conquered her attentions and Mariah dedicated her warm attentions to the Longs and Robinsons. In their going away to the neighboring shire, it appeared that Hertfordshire had written off the sisters entirely.

Mrs. Hill guided them inside and out of the sun. Elizabeth lead the way to the drawing room while Catherine and Mary trailed. " Should we tell her, sister?"

" No. She would not care to know," Mary answered, giggling. " But should we - no -"

" Quite right, Mary, it would be too risque for someone so perilously close to a very respectable marriage,"

Elizabeth lingered in the doorway of the drawing room. She glared at them, suspecting the worst. " Out with it,"

" With what, sister?" They asked in unison with identical innocent smiles, spooking even Mrs. Hill.

Dismissing them with a shake of her head, Elizabeth settled in her father's chair and wiped away the endless tears with the back of her hand. She looked up at the sound of clicking on the flooring and tracked the beagle puppy as it shyly sniffed the floor to sense its surroundings. A wet nose brushed against her ankle as it continued to explore the drawing room. Catherine elbowed Mary and Mary elbowed Catherine. Mrs. Hill made no move to scoop the puppy up and return it to the litter in the stables.

" See?" Catherine grinned. " Shall we tell her its name?"

Elizabeth smiled at the puppy as it licked her cheek, secure in her arms. Their parents never allowed them a pet as children. She doubted their father cared if they smuggled a puppy for a pet now. " Fitzwilliam,"

Mary started to argue but Catherine clamped a hand over her mouth.

" His name is Fitzwilliam because you were not the only one's who hid this from me. I suspect Richard had a hand…" She shook a finger at them.

Only Mary had the propriety to be ashamed. Mrs. Hill excused herself, claiming something inaudible, and Catherine sighed. " Lydie would have given away the truth from the start,"

Fitzwilliam the puppy barked, a cute yipping that endeared it to all of the sisters. They were feeding the puppy under the table when Mrs. Hill showed the constable in. Mary put aside their table scraps for the puppy since Mrs. Hill refused to allow the puppy in the dining room and as far from the kitchen as possible. Lucy currently kept the puppy busy with a stick while she swept up the ashes in the fireplaces.

Miniscule growling alerted Lucy to the presence of the constable. She smiled down at Fitzwilliam and nodded to Mr. Lander. " Sir,"

" I must speak with the Miss Bennets immediately, Lucy," He bowed and pressed his top hat to his chest. Lucy snapped her finger at the puppy and ordered it to follow. It growled one last time at Mr. Lander before bounding after Lucy, ears flopping.

" Miss Bennet, Mr. Lander is-"

Elizabeth rose to her feet at Lucy's voice and turned to face Mr. Lander clothed for the evening travel. " Sir,"

" Do you have any relatives that you are able to stay with, Miss Bennet?"

Mary dropped her fork. Catherine reached across and grabbed her hand.

Elizabeth nodded.

Mr. Lander bowed once more to them. " I will speak with your uncle to start the burial proceedings. You have my sympathies for your loss, so keenly felt," Lucy showed the gentleman out,and once he was out, Catherine picked up the puppy and took it with her to her bedchamber where she cried in privacy. Mary stayed silent and still at the table while Mrs. Hill ordered Lucy and Sarah to help clean the table off and prepare for the evening. Elizabeth helped Mary to the study where they sat in front of the ledger and the many letters their father saved from Uncle Gardiner and Uncle Phillips.

" I wonder if Simon is really inheriting Longbourn," Elizabeth said out loud. She feared the loss of their childhood home and refused to live anywhere else other than Hertfordshire or with her husband. She knew she didn't have a choice. She could not afford the rent on her own, none of them could.

Without a word to Elizabeth, Mary took the ledger with her to her room and would stay up until dawn going over the amounts to familiarize herself with the sums. Elizabeth tried to comfort Catherine and only Fitzwilliam was allowed out of the room. Mrs. Hill and the servants all prepared for a dismissal with the master of the house dead and the son in possession of his own estate. No one expected the late arrival of Edward Gardiner from London with Aunt Gardiner and their children or the three investigators that Darcy sent to aid the family. Simon joined the 'merry' party after Mr. Phillips informed him he now owned Longbourn and its lands, leaving Marina in the very capable hands of his trusted manservants and their staff.

The investigators stayed in Meryton while conducting their investigation. Simon poured over the ledger and accounts with Edward Gardiner while Elizabeth, Catherine, and Mary each entertained the children and their aunt. A steady stream of letters flowed in and out of Longbourn that soon became the talk of Hertfordshire. The sisters who only had one visitor now had many visitors curious about the future of Longbourn and the Bennets. The investigators determined within three days that Mr. Colborne could not have been responsible for Mr. Bennet's death because of his absence of the county at that time. They in turn suspected the family and discarded the Gardiners as a possible murderer because of eyewitness statements that Mr. Gardiner had been handling business at the time and did not have the funds to spare for a hired killer. Mr. Phillips remained suspect for well over two weeks before Mrs. Phillips and Simon uncovered his highly suspect meeting with a gentleman who wanted to discreetly buy the right to marry a lady of another county. In fact, if it weren't for Simon's whole staff and Marina's griping about his hovering, the investigators would have thought the son responsible! As it stood, the murder remained unsolved and Hertfordshire declared the family cursed.

Lady Lucas assured Elizabeth that she did not believe the family cursed. She did fear for Simon, especially given how the father was murdered. Emma Bennet's death, a mere coincidence in the line of events, spurred on Lady Lucas's own fear of an early end. Charlotte paid a visit to a dear old friend twice a week now, while Maria continued to keep different company. Nothing more dear blessed the family than the birth of a boy for Simon. Marina arrived at Longbourn exhausted and thinner than before. She offered hugs and smiles to everyone, greeted the Gardiners with mixed curiosity and deep concern, before taking to bed with the baby and an early meal.

Mary and Catherine immediately abandoned Elizabeth to their aunts in favor of tending to young Mr. George Bennet. The name, they decided, was appropriate for the boy and would grant him a distinction from his father and grandfather. Georgie kept Marina occupied for the first two weeks at Longbourn, until a pattern set in. Charity Gardiner discovered she quite liked Marina and her strong sense of character and independence. Simon loved the woman and the sisters cared for her.

" I do declare, Mrs. Gardiner, that if I hear another word about someone helping me to carry my son, I might become violently upset," Marina said frankly while pressing a cool cloth to her head to help with the headache. " Poor Simon, to lose his father in such a manner,"

" It is an unpleasant business," Charity Gardiner agreed as she arranged flowers in a vase. Mary and Catherine were playing with the children and Elizabeth took the carriage to Lucas Lodge. The Colbornes gave up Netherfield and already departed, granting much relief to the shire. " Have you any thoughts on the matter?"

" Thoughts, yes. Definitive answers, no," Marian opened her eyes and shifted the cloth. " I believe that Mr. Bennet was the subject of a violent attacker who wanted to frighten either Meryton and /or Hertfordshire itself. Why else murder Loftus Bennet?"

" He is a most unlikely target,"

" Mr. Colborne is still not free of suspicion but Mr. Darcy's investigators are determined it's not him. I wonder if Mr. Colborne paid them off…"

" Would he have the means…" Charity pondered the disturbing suggestion.

A knock at the door startled both women. Simon carried Fitzwilliam into the room. " I found this rascal chewing on Lizzy's dress. Could you keep him out of their rooms? The last we need is an upset Lizzy reminding us all that owe our residence to a murderer,"

Marina held her tongue lest she be reprimanded for speaking ill of his sister. Out of all the children, Elizabeth had been the closest to their father. Elizabeth prayed nightly that they found the murderer and hung him in the gallows. Elizabeth argued frequently with Marina about Marina exercising her rights and mistress of Longbourn. " I will endeavor to keep the little hinderance here,"

" Fitzwilliam is not a hinderance," He wished that Elizabeth chose a different name for the puppy. " And Georgie will have his own dog when he's old enough to walk and find himself in trouble."

Charity sighed. " You'll never discourage him,"

Simon nodded proudly and departed the room. Taking the puppy in her arms, Charity scratched it behind the ears. Marina sighed heavily and stared at the puppy in irritation. " Why does it have to be so cute? Why can't it be hideous?"

The puppy cocked his head in confusion. Marina closed her eyes and shifted the cloth again. She didn't think she could handle Georgie's crying anymore. She thought Mrs. Bennet's voice was irritating, and a baby's crying topped that easily.

Settling down next to Marina, Charity continued to play with the puppy. It was rare when she had child-free time to herself. A puppy was always a rare treat, especially one as cute as Fitzwilliam. " I have a very bad feeling that until we find Mr. Bennet's murder, Mrs. Gardiner, Elizabeth will be in most foul spirits,"

Charity nodded, resolving to uplift her spirits.

* * *

**Chapter 19: Change and Acquaintances**

* * *

October 1812

What a merry party they were! Three children and two ladies descended upon the village of Meryton in the carriage. Well talked about at the monthly assembly, the Bennets became the subject of increased approval. Elizabeth's engagement shocked everyone and the novelty of the engagement wore off as time carried on. Their loss and Simon inheriting lead to discussion of the future that engulfed everyone. This upset Elizabeth in a way that not even she understood.

After much speculation and forethought on her recent spats with her sister-in-law, Elizabeth decided she missed her father. Marina hadn't even hosted a private party, and Georgie constantly demanded Marina's attention. Mrs. Hill tried to help, but the woman simply told the housekeeper that she was a mother and not a decoration. Simon handled all the affairs and would consult with Marina in private. When Simon wasn't present, Marina taught Mary and Catherine the essentials of balancing a ledger. Elizabeth had no substantial qualm with Marina at all!

Yet she wanted to eject Marina from the home! Why?

" Lizzy, you look troubled," Her aunt invaded the silence that secluded the shopping pair from the other villagers as they moved shop to shop. The children stayed at the Phillips visiting their cousins they rare intermingled with.

Elizabeth adjusted her bonnet. " I've been awful to Marina,"

" Worry not," Charity assured her. " She understands,"

" I do not know-" Elizabeth smiled at one of the shopkeeper's daughter in passing. "I find it hard to accept that they are not going to stay in Hertfordshire, but Simon wishes to return to his other home," Elizabeth shared in a lowered voice, leaning toward her favored aunt. " Mary wants to live with them, and Catherine is undecided,"

She frowned, catching herself using her sister's given name - another habit that Marina had instilled without knowing.

Charity mistook Elizabeth's frowning with her dissatisfaction of everything changing so rapidly. " You must remember that he and Marina built a life of her own, Lizzy. Just as you and Mr. Fitzwilliam will," She shifted the small package and shook her arm to keep it from tingling.

They stopped at the milliners. " I understand, Aunt, but this is our family's home. Georgie should be raised here-"

" By what reason? Because you can not fathom a son wishing to have his own home cleansed of the history tainting it?" Charity entered the shop first at Elizabeth's gesturing. " Not everyone is attached to the history as you,"

Frowning again, Elizabeth consulted her shopping list stored in her beaded reticule. She knew she'd need to visit the estate Marina fondly boasted of. She started to consider the labeled drawers holding the ribbon she knew Catherine would love. " I do not wish to talk of this now, Aunt,"

Charity allowed Elizabeth to shop in peace and considered the prices of the material. On a budget Mr. Gardiner's accountant set, she could not normally afford new dresses or the finer materials that the Bennet girls were accustomed to. They were spoiled without realizing how spoiled they were. Sheltered from what the girls would consider 'poverty, Charity wanted them to experience that potential bleakness as a measure of humility and reminder that wealth could disappear in a blink of an eye.

Not ignorant of the close critical observant aunt, Elizabeth calmed the growing irritation by reminding herself not everyone could marry a Mr. Darcy. Indeed, Mr. Darcys were as rare as a king! No, more likely a Lord or Earl. she loathed that Jane would be surrounded by wealth while she settled for an officer. Even Mary and Catherine cheerfully accepted that they would never marry as richly as Jane, and for the devout Mary, a man who genuinely loved her was ample satisfaction. She selected the blue and lilac ribbon for Catherine and paid for it without a further thought on how much she hated the fact she'd been born a female.

Aunt and niece generously wasted another hour at the bookstore to find the best present for Mary. Aunt and niece did touch upon the dissatisfaction of Simon deciding to lease the home once it was renovated. " Lizzy, you are welcome to live with us in London if you'd like. You are always welcome," Charity offered.

She already discussed the offer with Edward, and Edward worried that Elizabeth needed stability until Richard Fitzwiliam returned to Elizabeth's side and married their favorite niece.

" I thank you for the offer, Aunt, but I can not accept it-"

" It would be of no inconvenience to us-"

" -on the grounds of being newly returned to Longbourn. Longbourn is my home,"

Charity placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, looking her niece in the eye. Channeling all of her warm 'aunt' charm, she forced a smile. " Longbourn may be your home once, but it is no longer, and when your betrothed returns, you will live where he lives. You must accept this. Simon has, and so have your sisters," She hugged her niece and rubbed Elizabeth's back like she would one of her own children's when they were ill and pouty.

The soothing settled Elizabeth's whining for the moment - long enough for Elizabeth to spy the gothic novels set aside from common perusal. Charity agreed that a gothic novel was the perfect departure from Fordyce sermons. After picking out a Ann Radcliffe gothic novel for Mary, the pair returned to the Phillips to reclaim the children and carriage. Cousin Sara's embracing of Elizabeth staying in London lead to Sara informing Simon upon return that Elizabeth said yes when in fact Elizabeth made no definitive answer to her aunt's offer.

" Guess who's staying with us in London?" Simon smiled down at her, treasuring her innocence while it lasted. " Cousin Elizabeth is! We're going to share a room!"

Simon patted her head. " Is that so?"

Swatting his hand away, Sara grinned.

Brother and sister's eyes met. Elizabeth helped her aunt carry the gifts inside. Simon walked Sara into the house, Fitzwilliam the puppy running out to greet everyone barking and tail wagging. Elizabeth knelt down to pet her puppy, actually smiling after a long stressful day.

Mary and Marina sat in the study when Simon entered. " Going over the account?" He questioned them.

Mary glanced up. " Yes,"

" Excellent," Simon smiled. He appreciated his wife's tutoring of his sisters and felt she contributed more to their worldly education than his stepmother ever did. " What do you think of the renovations we planned?" He asked her as he reached for his coffee on the silver tray on the far end of the desk.

He and Uncle Edward discussed the numbers and the impact of the small renovations that would help the tenant farmers. Leasing Longbourn helped bring in additional income, and they had high expectations now that Loftus Bennet no longer wasted the estate's profit. Since Mrs. Bennet's death, Loftus managed to replace broken fences, upgraded the tenant cottages glazings,and fixed the leaking thatch roofs. Simon would improve the main house and build an addition on the stable before they leased out the house.

" You're giving the servants their own rooms aside from the rest of the house. Excellent choice," Marina complimented the choice. He rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek. " And Mary thinks that the garden can be extended,"

" How so?"

Mary pushed a rough drawing of the visionary garden across the desk. " The wild garden is beautiful but small, and every lady needs a large garden,"

Simon rested his hands on Marina's shoulders. " Does my wife share the same opinion?" He looked down and direction into her plump cleavage.

Mary and Marina exchanged a sisterly scheming wink. Seeing that he was outnumbered, he excused himself and gave them the full use of the study. Once Simon granted them the privacy, Mary returned to sketching her dream garden while Marina perused the numbers to ensure that Simon wasn't burying himself in debt. Over the course of the next three days, Simon added the garden expansion into the renovation plans. As hired help arrived to renovate and build, Elizabeth increasingly visited her aunt in Meryton and prepared for the trip to London.

When the monthly assembly presented an opportunity of peace, Mary, Catherine, and Marina attended the assembly while Mrs. Hill and Miss Chambers looked after Georgie. Whilst there, Lady Lucas introduced them to a gentleman visiting form Scarborough. " Mary, pray tell why does Miss Bennet not attend?"

" She was not well," Mary lied. Truthfully Elizabeth declared that she hated Hertfordshire and no one could convince her that Simon leaving Longbourn to a tenant was blasphemy. The argument lead to shouting that upset the servants and the baby. Ultimately Elizabeth retreated to her room while everyone traveled to Meryton to visit the Phillips and then traveled from the Phillips directly to the assembly. " We wished her much rest and plentiful healing,"

Catherine chuckled. " Aye, and she did not appear unhappy either,"

" Mr. Sanderson," Marina said loudly. " I understand you have an interest in the fine arts. Am I to understand you are proficitent with musical instruments?"

Lady Lucas and Marina's confidence developed rapidly, and due to that confidence, they often spoke of family, near and distant. Mr. Sanderson, a distant cousin of Lady Lucas, started to grow a career of performing on the pianoforte for parties, assemblies, and balls.

He lacked Mr. Darcy's wealth and Mr. Boording's quiet alpha status, but where he lacked the qualities that would endear him to the majority of wealthy seeking mamas, he displayed a willingness to please. " Yes, ma'am. Should I perform as proof?" He joked, already smiling.

Marina grabbed hold of Mary's arm. " I play well enough, but this treasure of a lady is most capable a duet partner. Miss Mary has the finest technical skill I've heard," Mary blushed and looked down, even as Catherine nodded in agreement.

" Mrs. Bennet," Mr. Sanderson offered his hand to Mary. " Do you object to my deprivation of fine company?"

" Of course, Mr. Sanderson. A fine man such as yourself should be dancing," Marina played along, already sensing Catherine's probing gaze prodding her mentally.

" Miss Mary, would you object?" He offered his hand to her.

Mary slid her gloved hand into Mr. Sandersons. " I accept, sir,"

Catherine latched onto Marina as the couple withdrew to speak of music and compositions. Lady Lucas leaned in with a mischievious grin. " I say they are a handsome couple!"

A light tug on Marina's sleeve made the woman turn her head to Catherine. " Look at Lizzy," Catherine whispered.

Across the large room, Elizabeth spoke to a visiting lady who inherited a handsome 10,000 pounds and now sought a husband of comparable wealth. An easy smile lighted up the sister's handsome visage as she spoke easily and laughed often. More curiously Charlotte Lucas was nowhere in sight!

Marina cocked her head, thoroughly betrayed. " I thought she was ill,"

" As did I," Catherine exclaimed in similar betrayal.

Lady Lucas shared in their communal confusion. " How very deceptive of Miss Bennet,"

" I do not think deception was intended, Lady Lucas. We did travel from Mrs. Phillips, not Longbourn. Perhaps she only had fleeting illness," Marina suggested.

Catherine detached herself and weaved her way through the crush of skirts and hair. Marina stepped closer to Lady Lucas, even more irritated than her own expression of confusion allowed. The married ladies observed a lively and well Elizabeth introduce Catherine. " And how is Charlotte, Lady Lucas?" Marina asked politely.

Lady Lucas casually mentioned Charlotte's engagement and how happy the family was. " Maria, especially. I believe you would respect the gentleman who offered. A true gentleman, if I do say so myself," She placed her hand over her heart and sighed happily.

Marina seated herself as a chair opened up. She arranged her skirts and sipped the punch. " I would hope so. Aside from Jane, I've never met a gentler soul," She admired Charlotte's courage to present herself to society after nearly reaching the shelf age.

Lady Lucas situated herself next to Marina. The ladies observed Mary and Mr. Sanderson dance with the occasional glimpse of Elizabeth, Catherine,and Miss Carson. Simon interrupted their people watching by dancing with his wife for two dances. He placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles with a most roguish grin at the end of the dance. She blushed and shook a finger at him.

" Simon,"

" Yes, My Darling?" He queried, not so innocently.

Her brow rose. " Stop that,"

" Stop what, My Darling?" He kept her hand in his and walked her toward the dining table. " Admiring your beauty? Wishing another day in your loving arms"

Now she did slap his arm." I mean it." She hissed. " You know full well we are in public,"

" And I am professing my love for you," He declared with growing volume.

Marina shook her head in mock frustration. " Incorrigible,"

He finally helped her sit down in front of a spread of cold meat. She helped herself to the nearest platter and demanded he be a gentleman and help her reach the ham. Simon glanced up as Mr. Sanderson returned Mary to Catherine and Elizabeth, pleased to see a well behaved man finally noticing the least handsome of his sisters.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Black Horizon**

* * *

October 12, 1812

" You do not say! Miss Long is violently in love with Parson Brooks," Elizabeth gasped, not suspecting the Parson to be in want of a wife. " He would make a fine husband,"

The pair situated themselves in the drawing room right of the pianoforte and directly across from the fireplace. Simon's chair was to the left of the fireplace and currently unoccupied. Catherine and Mary settled perpendicular to the infamous pair on the couch each hand stitching hankerchief detailing.

" I dare say Lizzy had replaced Jane," Catherine muttered darkly.

" You must not say that. Jane is happily married, Kitty,"

" And we are all invited to Pemberley, I know," Catherine rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Mary.

Mary shook her needle at Catherine in a threatening manner.

" I do not want to go. Jane does not write us even though we write her,"

" I can not disagree on that point, sister," Mary sighedand wished it were different. Lydia was expected to rebel but Jane was not. Jane, the angel of Hertfordshire!

The continued whispers of Elizabeth and Miss Carson continued to invade their privacy. Miss Carson overheard of Mr. Sanderson by reputation and wanted better acquaintance. Elizabeth encouraged it. Miss Carson suggested they visit Charlotte Lucas to engineer a possible sighting of the gentleman. Mary almost stabbed her finger upon hearing this and put down her hankerchief to shake out her hands. The cramping reminded her that she sat too long on fine needlepointing.

" I will be in my room," She whispered directly in Catherine's ear. " I can suffer this defection no longer," Now alone in the drawing room with the pair, Catherine watched them wearily. While Elizabeth crossed her ankles and spoke exuberantly with little to no personal guard. Miss Carson leaned away and although she smiled, she spoke very little.

For the next half hour Catherine listened to their singleminded discussion of social engagements, men, and marriage. She said nothing when Miss Carson asked of Mr. Sanderson's relation to Lady Lucas. She almost reminded Elizabeth to hold some propriety when Miss Carson lightly suggested a lady could compromise herself for a gentleman like that to secure him.

Marina entered quietly, easing down into Simon's chair. George lay against her shoulder, one hand patting his back with a burp rag over Marina's corresponding shoulder. " You look upset. Is it the renovations?"

A briefnod toward the other pair set Marina on course immediately. " Mary's favorite is being schemed upon,"

" The likes of Miss Carson are not rare, sadly so," She held no qualms with the woman because that was the way of a woman's life. Marriage determined how a woman was treated more often than not. Marina understood this even when she did not have the proper reputation to draw in a husband. Elizabeth's open support of the starnger alarmed her. It exceeded the general politeness she usually displayed, especially after Mr. Bennet's death. " We will invite Mr. Sanderson to dine with us,"

Catherine nodded her approval.

" And we will endeavor Simon become more acquainted with him," Marina added with a half smile. " You should hold Georgie. I will...hold your hankerchief,"

Catherine put aside her hankerchief and lifted the baby off of Marina. As she settled back into the couch and kicked her legs out to become more comfortable. She sniffed the boy's recently bathed hair and closed her eyes. Georgie's little hand curled around her finger and she let out a contented sigh. She loved her nephew. He reminded her that there were happy marriages in the land, and that she too could find someone who could love despite scandals and family connections.

" Mrs. Bennet," Marina's attention averted to the responsible lady. " Is that the darling George Bennet?" Miss Carson leaned in her seat to catch a better view of the infant dressed in pink.

Elizabeth nodded before Marina could even attempt an answer. " Georgie is the next heir to Longbourn,"

" Not rightly so, Elizabeth," Marina corrected her quickly. Miss Carson's gaze rested on Georgie far too intensely for her motherly paranoia. " He may inherit the other property and his sibling will inherit Longbourn,"

" Mr. Bennet is a most generous father," Miss Carson exclaimed dramatically, as if the idea of a son being forced to share the family's many properties was unthinkable. " I see why you love him,"

Catherine rolled her eyes. " Simon is openly doting," She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear and low enough that her intentions to be unacknowledged was clear.

Simon's doting had already been noted by Meryton and all the connected family. Lady Lucas adored it, calling it a strong contrast from relationship the deceased Bennets displayed.

" I dare say he overcompensates for his absences," Marina answered to no one in particular.

The lady continued to stare at Georgie. " Forgive me, but he does not resemble the Bennet Bloodline,"

The silence flooded the room, removing the will to breathe and speak. Catherine rubbed small circles on Georgie's back while Elizabeth swallowed hard. Marina's hard stare did not flinch or shift.

" I am certain that Mr. Bennet is the father," Miss Carson spoke cautiously, knowing a brazen line had been crossed in the offended party's own home. " It seems he would favor the Rowleys," Elizabeth let out a sigh.

Catherine continued to eye up Marina while Elizabeth fiddled with her hands. Mary's absence prevented a proper distraction of the pianoforte. Finally Marina swallowed the bitterness and reminded herself Miss Carson was only visiting. More importantly she was mistress of Longbourn and had the final vote on who received what invitations.

" Are you acquainted with the Rowleys, Miss Carson?"

This changed reception did not deter the lady. " Not personally, Miss Bennet,"

" You'll be pleased to learn that my brother and his wife are parents to a darling daughter. You'll also be pleased to learn that my family values the bloodline inheriting what is rightfully theirs. All female's assets are set aside of coverture, just as mine was. The same will be for my daughters,"

" Very fortunate," Miss Carson declared.

Catherine let herself relax and shifted Georgie so that he was more comfortably cuddled in the crook of her arm. She hummed to herself, ignoring everyone but the baby in her arms.

" Does it deter suitors?" Miss Carson asked specifically. If her intention was to insult, she hit almost every mark possible.

To Elizabeth it almost felt as if Miss Carson had a grudge against Marina. She couldn't place a reason why anyone would have a grudge against her sister-in-law. " Not in my experience." Her cool politeness touched something off in Elizabeth that changed the willingness of inviting Miss Carson as a caller into the home. " Tell me about yourself,Miss Carson. Elizabeth tells us so little,"

Elizabeth's face flushed. She glared at Marina, the barb directly acknowledged.

" I am from the south," Miss Carson answered after pressing a finger to her lips and looking down for half a minute. She glanced up to see if that was satisfactory.

Thoroughly insulted and unwilling to let the offender leave her home without a taste of who she was insulting, Marina dug her claws in. " What a lovely country. A husband brings you here then,"

" The search of one as so few have proved my economical equal," She answered equally firm, although still managing to inject a sense of friendliness. Catherine and Elizabeth watched the hard headed confrontation in subdued shock.

Marina nodded. " 10,000 pounds is very respectable," Catherine did know how her sister-in-law maintained an acceptable politeness. " Have you considered London?" Even more how could she help the woman? Catherine almost shook her head and wished no good will toward Miss Carson.

London, home of the marriage mart, offered a sampling of respectable young men and it did not elude Miss Carson. She feigned surprise before resting her hand on Elizabeth's arm for a show of support. " I admit. London frightens me. Have you read of the latest murders and muggings?"

" Actually, even in Cheapside, they are not that common," Catherine answered nodding to Marina. " Aunt Gardiner does not fear London and she lives there,"

" She is a brave woman. I have always known a village life and would be swallowed whole in London. Should I go, Miss Eliza will surely be my protector," Elizabeth's faint smile hinted at a return of acceptable social tension once more.

Catherine snorted. " Elizabeth frowned. " Kitty, that was impolite,"

" Hardly,"

" Apologize,"

" No,"

" Please no arguing on my account," Miss Carson protested too late.

" You are acting just like Lydia,"

" And you are acting unlike yourself," Catherine retorted bitterly.

Georgie shielded Catherine from Elizabeth, the infant oblivious to the feuding. Miss Carson glanced to Marina for interference but Marina raised her hand to dismiss the concern.

" Lydia would-"

" Lydia does not live here and is not married. You are only en-"

Marina covered her face with her hands and sighed. She made fleeting eye contact with Miss Carson, both ladies unprepared for the sisters to attack each other. It caught them off guard, especially since they were determined to only insult each other.

" I will not be insulted out of spite,"

" And telling us you were ill and still attending the-"

" You do not know the full story of my-"

" I don't need the full story to know you lied to us!" Catherine huffed, yet still tenderly stroking Georgie's back. " And furthermore you are not the sister I remember. You owe all of us an apology for your behavior since father's death,"

Ghostly pale, Elizabeth clenched a fist at her side. Marina reclaimed Georgie from Catherine and motioned for Miss carson to follow. " Lucy," Marina address the timid woman waiting outside the door. " Do not let this door open until I fetch Simon. Lizzy and Kitty are in a spat and need the argument more than relief. Miss Carson,I will show you to the door."

The authoritarian orders unquestioned, Lucy stood guard at the closed door. Miss Carson apologized profusely for sparking the sisterly argument with Marina dismissing her apology in sincere belief it was not an intended effect. A messenger was sent to find Simon immediately.

Simon presented the invitation to Marina while they retreated to the study. Elizabeth and Catherine spoke not a word to anyone since their hour long argument. Mary played the pianoforte to break the silence, miserable as peacekeeper. " Renovations are moving ahead of schedule," Simon reported to his wife.

She continued to read the handwritten invitation. " Which ones?"

" The stables," He answered her, wrapping his arms around her waist. " What caused the girls to argue?" He nuzzled her neck.

She sighed. " One snort. This was building for a spell though. Ever since she's attacked everyone in mourning, not even Parson Brooks has been able to lift her spirits,"

" Lucy tells me that Elizabeth accused Kitty of becoming Lydia," He shifted her loose lock of hair to better tease her neck.

She groaned, hating when he did this. Seduction did not require conversation!

" Yes," She impatiently tugged on his clothing to undress him, ignorant of the shadow outside the window.

The shadow observed the couple clear the desktop and enaged in marital relations. As they cuddled on the floor using his coat, the shadow placed a gutted dog within a box and then placed the box in the wild garden at the base of the statue before stealing away into the night.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Respite**

* * *

Mr. Sanderson well trained vocals and Mary's strained efforts produced a mixed effect in the drawing room. Thankfully Georgie was sleeping and Catherine took it upon herself to write letters to her sisters. With Elizabeth in London, Lydia and Jane living with their husbands elsewhere, she had three sisters to keep her amused. Soon she counted on Mary becoming Mrs. Sanderson and thus another sister to keep in contact with! Marina seemed to share the same opinion as Marina did not try to invade the pair's personal space.

Simon hummed under his breath while standing behind his wife and massaging her shoulders. They whispered back and forth without giving away their conversation, but as it dragged on, their shared energy lowered briefly before Marina grabbed his hand and pressed it to her lips. " Then I suggest you tell your second child that you're going to spending another three weeks in Hertfordshire before we return to our home," She said in perfect timing with the fading voices of Mary and Mr. Sanderson.

" Will the renovations be finished by then?" Catherine asked equally loudly, glancing up from her pen and inkwell.

" I would hope so, otherwise Simon will be staying here by himself," Marina answered defiantly. Simon's arched brow met with his wife's stubborn will. Everyone already predicted who would emerge the victor. " I miss my home, and no offense to Hertfordshire, but Longbourn is not home,"

" Longbourn is a root to our past," Mary agreed. " I would remind the gentleman who rents this house and stables of that as well, brother,"

Simon sighed heavily as he kissed his wife's hand in acknowledgment of her choice. " I would rent the home to you, sister, if I could, but as we all know you did not inherit a 100,000 pounds nor have you a suitor that earns what this house rightfully charges. I am not selling the land, Mary. I am simply returning to my own home,"

" Very soon," Marina added before anyone could blink.

He shook his head. " Yes, very soon, My Darling,"

Mr. Sanderson's bowed his head to keep his own smile hidden, but Mary caught him and rested her hand on his shoulder in familiar manner. " I am certain that the next renter will take great care of this gem, Miss Bennet,"

Mary blushed. " Twas not the point, Mr. Sanderson,"

" Forgive my presumptions, Miss Bennet," He replied gently.

She hastily removed her hand when Catherine cleared her throat.

" Well, Mr. Sanderson, I will be retiring early to bed. Georgie will be up early inevitably and sleep is a very precious luxury," She smiled and accepted her husband's help to stand. " Mary, please don't exhaust Mr. Sanderson's voice. It was a pleasure to listen to your joined voices and I desire to hear the joined voices again before I leave for home,"

" It would be my pleasure, Mrs. Bennet,"

Marina curtsied, leaving the spell bound pair in the care of Simon and Catherine. Simon stood next to Catherine to sneak a view of what she was telling her sisters. " Kitty, I have news if you would please follow me to my study," He whispered.

She obliging obeyed and in less than ten minutes Simon explained why their father was killed and that the killer had been caught in London in no small part to the army of investigators hired by immediate and extended family and connections. She cried into his shoulder, relieved to know that they would not be bothered again.

Alone in the drawing room, Mary turned to Mr. Sanderson hesitantly. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles with a tender smile similar to the warm smiles shared between Marina and Simon.


End file.
